Es hora de unas historias de PersonajexLector
by pinkus-pyon
Summary: Llegaron las historias de PersonajexLector, espero que sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1 Hibari

**********KHR! No me pertenecen, son obras de Akira Amano-san.**

**Ola aquí de nuevo para empezar este tipo de historias que parecen divertidas de hacer XD espero que sea de su agrado, aunque solo llevo una historia n.n pronto subiré mas XD hagan sus pedidos sobre sus parejas n.n y si mas o menos tienen una idea sobre su aventura con su personaje déjenla en los reviews X3**

**CAPITULO 1: HIBARI**

Te encontrabas mirando la casa que estaba frente a ti, no sabias cuanto tiempo habia estado ahí parada, porque la verdad nunca imaginaste hacer esto, ni en tus mas locos sueños, ni siquiera sabias como te habías dejado convencer, todavía recordabas la plática con los padres de Kyoya el día anterior, aunque no estabas completamente molesta, porque ahora conocías un lado de Kyoya que pocos conocían y que nunca esperaste conocer, pues era algo que nunca habías esperado de aquel prefecto sádico y que además era tu amigo desde hace años, suspiraste con pesadez, la plática con sus padres aun estaba rondando en tu cabeza.

~FLASH BACK~

Estabas sentada en la sala, platicando con los Srs. Hibari, pues según él, ellos necesitaban pedirte un favor, le habías preguntado a kyoya sobre que trataba dicho favor, pero el solo te había contestado que desconocía el motivo, suspiraste con cansancio, no es que te llevaras mal con sus padres, simplemente te sentías un poco nerviosa cuando Kyoya no estaba a tu lado, según la sr hibari o "mama" (Como te había obligado a que la llamaras) Kyoya había salido a patrullar -"muy típico en el"- pensaste con nostalgia, pusiste tus ojos en su madre, era una persona muy cariñosa y amable a decir verdad, además de que era una mujer muy hermosa , su padre, era una copia idéntica a él, pero a diferencia de kyoya, su padre tenía el cabello de color café oscuro al igual que sus ojos, y era un poco mas sociable que su hijo, bueno, solo un poco, la voz de tu suegra, quieres decir madre de Hibari, te saco de tus pensamientos.

- Bueno ( )-chan, como ya no queremos gastar más tu tiempo, te diremos el motivo del porque te llamamos, espero que no sea mucha molestia ( )-chan- Pudiste notar cierto brillo malicioso en su sonrisa, pero desechaste la idea, la conocías muy bien, ella nunca haría algo para dañarte o dañar ah alguien, era una persona muy amable como Nana-san, la madre de Tsuna.

-No se preocupe Mama, ustedes han hecho mucho por mí, así que hare con gusto lo que me pidas- Sonreíste sinceramente, la verdad era que querías mucho a la familia Hibari.

-Oh me alegro mucho ( )-chan espero que puedas encargarte del pequeño favor que te pido- Ella sonrió de una forma que te recordaba a cierta piña ilusionista, sudaste frió, eso no significaba nada bueno.

-Querida, díselo de una vez y deja de torturarla- "Papa" (como te había obligado a llamarle) Ya que en realidad el Sr. Hibari tenía algunos rasgos muy parecidos a su mujer, miraba con cansancio a su esposa.

-Jajaja lo siento bueno el favor que te pido es sencillo, dentro de un mes yo y papa, viajaremos al extranjero por asuntos del trabajo- Te sorprendiste ligeramente por esto, no sabias de esto, Kyoya nunca te lo había dicho, asentiste levemente, para que pudiera proseguir Mama- entonces quería pedirte de favor, si podrías despertar para ir a la escuela a mi pequeño Kyo-chan- Mama te sonreía, mientras que papa seguía leyendo su periódico.

-Claro no hay pro-... ¿e-espere que?- Abriste los ojos completamente, a penas habías procesado la palabras de Mama -"¿PERO QUE? ¿Despertar a Kyoya para ir a la escuela durante un mes?"- Sudaste frió, un poco más calmada te decidiste a preguntar.

-A-a que se refiere ( )-san, que yo sepa, una simple hoja es capaz de despertar a Kyoya- Todavía no salías completamente del shock.

-Yare, yare cuantas veces te lo he dicho ( )-chan llámame Mama, oh y entiendo que estés sorprendida, muy pocos conocen sobre esto, la verdad es que Kyoya tiene el sueño más pesado que un tronco, pero eso solo pasa cuando duerme en la casa, ya que aquí se siente seguro y calmado, porque afuera aunque duerme, siempre está atento, por lo que en realidad no duerme al cien por ciento, enserio no se de quien lo habrá sacado- Mama, miro disimuladamente a su esposo, el cual solo la ignoro- por eso nosotros siempre nos encargamos de despertarlo, pero como estaremos fuera por un tiempo y no tenemos a nadie a quien recurrir, ya sea por falta de confianza o que Kyo-chan soporte, al final nos decidimos por ti, yo y papa, ¿no es cierto papa?- Mama le dio una sonrisa al Sr. Hibari, pero el pudo ver la amenaza atrás de esa sonrisa, por lo que no tuvo mas opción que asentir.

La Sr. Hibari sonreía picaramente el Sr. Hibari solo movía su cabeza en negación -"Querrás decir que tu no aceptaste a nadie más y te deshiciste de la competencia, para que pudieras elegir a ( )-chan, es más, ni siquiera me preguntaste "- El miraba desaprobatoriamente a su esposa, la cual solo ignoraba las miradas de su esposo.

-Entonces que dices ( )-chan, enserio que espero que puedas -"Si no deshacerme de la competencia habrá sido en vano"- no puedo pensar en nadie más perfecto para este trabajo que tu- Mama te miraba con lagrimas en los ojos tu solo sonreíste nerviosamente.

-"No la mires a los ojos ( ), no podrás resistirte si la miras a los ojos"- Intentabas por todos los medios rechazar a Mama, pero fue demasiado tarde, su mirada de cachorrito abandonado, fue suficiente para convencerte, al final te rendiste y asentiste levemente, ella se paro y sonrió triunfante, tu solo suspiraste, habías caído en su juego y ya no podías dar marcha atrás -"En momentos como este me gustaría poder tener los poderes de Chrome-chan y desaparecer"- Pensaste para tus adentros.

Después de ser convencida, te pasaste toda la tarde charlando con Mama, ella te había dicho que se irían durante dos días y que regresarían hasta el mes siguiente, te encontrabas a viernes, por lo que tendrías que presentarte en la residencia el lunes para cumplir con tu labor de despertar a kyoya, Mama te había entregado una copia de la llave de su casa, ella te había dicho que se encargaría de avisarle a Kyoya, tu suspiraste aliviada, la verdad era que no querías ser tú la que se lo dijera, después de un rato te despediste y te fuiste directamente a tu casa.

~Fin del flash back~

Tragaste un poco de saliva, tenias un poco de miedo, no sabias como actuaria Kyoya, Mama te había dicho que se encargaría de avisarle, pero aun así tenias miedo, usando el poco valor que poseías en ese momento, introdujiste la llave en la puerta, entraste sigilosamente, no había ningún movimiento en la sala, te dirigiste rápidamente hacia arriba, recorriste unas habitaciones hasta llegar a la de Kyoya, tocaste levemente, pero no recibiste ninguna respuesta, lentamente abriste la puerta, miraste para los lados, la habitación de Kyoya se encontraba completamente ordenada, inspeccionaste la habitación con tu mirada, era un cuarto normal a decir verdad, tenía una cama individual, un escritorio en el cual podías ver una laptop y las preciadas tonfas del prefecto, un baño espacioso que preferiste no observar, un armario en el cual podías ver el uniforme de Kyoya colgado, a lado de la cama había una mesita donde dormía en una almohada Hibird, sonreíste un poco, te acercaste al pequeño canario y lo acariciaste levemente, el abrió sus enormes ojos y te devolvió la caricia, te sonrojaste levemente, ese canario era muy lindo en verdad, aparte de Kyoya, Hibird solo te obedecía a ti, ya que tu, junto a Kyoya, habían cuidado del canario, así que era como una familia, Kyoya era el padre, tú la madre y Hibird el hijo, sonreíste por tus pensamientos.

Pero un sonido a tu lado te saco de tu mundo, miraste levemente encontrándote con un cuerpo descansando en la cama de la habitación, te acercaste lentamente y retiraste la sabana, pero solo la retiraste hasta la mitad, pudiste ver el rostro durmiente de Hibari, sentiste tus mejillas arder, el prefecto se veía endemoniadamente lindo durmiendo, pero preferiste despertarlo antes de hacer algo inapropiado.

-Kyoya...Kyoya - Intentabas por todos los medios despertar a tu querido amigo de la infancia, después de todo sus padres que se encontraban fuera por trabajo te lo habían encargado y tu no fracasarías en tu labor, Hibari parecía no querer despertarse, suspiraste con pesadez, como aquella persona frente a ti, que parecía tener el sueño más pesado que una roca, podía ser aquel mismo prefecto sádico que tenía el control de toda una ciudad, con sus "particulares métodos" a veces sentías penas por aquellos "herbívoros" como diría Kyoya, que siempre perturbaban la paz de su preciada ciudad, sacudiste un poco la cabeza, lo mejor era despertarlo pronto, porque si no, luego te echaría la culpa por llegar tarde -"No quiero ser mordida hasta la muerte gracias, bueno si fuera de otra forma"- Pensaste picaramente pero rápidamente descartaste tus pensamientos, la verdad era que tu hace años que te habías dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia Kyoya, pero preferías callar, no querías dañar la amistad que muy pocos tenia privilegio de tener con aquel sadico prefecto.

Sacudiste tu cabeza con cansancio, volviste a tu labor de despertar a Kyoya.

-Mmm...zzz- Kyoya se aferraba más a su almohada, tú te sonrojaste, pues aquel pequeño movimiento hizo que la sabana se le cayera de encima, dejando ver el cuerpo bien formado de tu querido amigo, ya que ese día, parecía haber optado por usar solo un bóxer para dormir, te sonrojaste levemente, respiraste profundamente, lo mejor era tranquilizarse antes de que hicieras una estupidez, pero no tuviste demasiado autocontrol, porque casi era como si el destino te estuviera dando una oportunidad, porque enserio -"Hibari durmiendo en bóxer, nadie más en la casa que nosotros dos y viéndolo abrazar una almohada parecida a Hibird, esto solo puede ser obra del destino"- sonreíste maliciosamente, mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de tu nariz, pero rápidamente lo limpiaste.

(Pero lo que no sabía nuestra pequeña ( )-chan, es que no había sido el destino, no, había sido una mama que podía llegar a ser tan sádica y malvada, que obligo a su hijo dormir así, además de que le puso esa almohada mientras dormía, pobre ( )-chan no sabe lo que un hibari puede hacer para cumplir con sus expectativas y fantasías.)

Ya no pudiendo controlarte mas, tomaste tu cámara de tu mochila –Que misteriosamente Mama te había pedido que llevaras- Y le tomaste una foto, saltaste de moción al haber podido tomarla sin que Hibari se enterara, pero toda tu emoción se esfumo cuando notaste que tu querido prefecto dormido, ya no estaba tan dormido y te daba una mirada que casi creías que podía matarte.

-K-kyoya b-buenos días- Tragaste saliva, su mirada no se apartaba de ti, parecía casi verte el alma, pero antes de poder hablar, su fría voz te hizo callar.

-( ) que haces en mi habitación y mas te vale decírmelo o Te morderé hasta la muerte- Sudaste frió parecía muy enojado –"Espera…de donde saco esas tonfas, las otras siguen en la mesa y no tiene donde esconderlas más que su…"- Sentiste un sonrojo, pero por ahora dejaste tus inapropiados pensamientos y preferiste contestar su pregunta.

-¿N-no te d-dijo Mama?...desde hoy yo me encargare de despertarte y cuidarte todos los días- Esperaste pacientemente su respuesta, te empezaste a poner nerviosa.

-Cuando regrese de su viaje, "La morderé hasta la muerte"- Kyoya tenía el ceño fruncido y un aura asesina salía de el, luego te miro un momento- ya que estas aquí, ves a preparar el desayuno herbívora- Ibas a negarte, pero su fría mirada fue suficiente para callarte, luego caíste en cuenta en su ropa.

-Mmm Kyoya, creo que será mejor que te vistas- El aludido se percato que se encontraba casi desnudo, tú te pusiste en guardia para recibir un tonfazo, pero nunca esperaste y quieres decir nunca, ni en tus sueños más locos, ver que Hibari Kyoya, el prefecto mas sádico que ah existido alguna vez, de un momento a otro, se sonrojara y tartamudeara un poco, te quedaste en shock, tu mente estaba completamente en blanco y sin poder controlar tus acciones.

-Kawai!- Era decir poco si toda la ciudad escucho tu grito, casi hacia competencia con los gritos del guardián de la lluvia de Varia, cómo pudiste te tapaste la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde un aura negra salía del prefecto, sudaste frió.

( Es mas en cierta ciudad de Italia, en el castillo varia, cierto guardián de la lluvia practicaba con su espada cuando a lo lejos escucho un "Kawai" se quedo mirando al horizonte, pero luego negó con la cabeza y siguió con su entrenamiento de espada, pensando que tal vez ya estaba oyendo cosas, pero no solo el, también los demas guardianes lo oyeron , pensando lo mismo que el guardián de la lluvia)

-Kyoya l-lo siento no fue mi intención pero es que t-tu sonrojo m-mas la almohada d-de c-canario- Kyoya miro la almohada a lado suyo y con enojo la estrello contra el suelo.

-"Esa carnívora me las pagara cuando vuelva"- Tu seguías diciendo incoherencias, ni siquiera tu misma entendías lo que decías, pero un metal frió en tu cuello, y estar de un momento a otro tendida en el suelo, hizo que guardaras silencio, Kyoya se encontraba encima de ti, tu cabeza estaba hecho un lió muchas emociones iban y venían en tu mente, te empezaste a poner nerviosa, sentías tus mejillas arder y la penetrante mirada de Kyoya no ayudaba a tu nerviosismo, después de unos minutos te atreviste hablar.

-Kyoya…-dijiste en un susurro, era casi inaudible, pero sabias que el prefecto era capaz de oírte, no por nada, era capaz de oír el caer de una simple hoja, Kyoya no apartaba su mirada de tus ojos- Kyoya p-podrías bajarte de mí- La verdad era que desearías permanecer un poco mas así, pero eso solo era darte falsas esperanzas, tu corazón no podría aguantarlo más, querías desaparecer en ese instante, sin poder evitarlo, algunas lagrimas descendieron por tus mejillas inconscientemente, te sentías muy mal, te tapaste el rostro con tus manos, lo menos que deseabas, era que Kyoya te viera en ese estado, unas manos frías, quitaron las tuyas del rostro, Kyoya se encontraba cerca de tu rostro.

-¿Por qué lloras herbívora?- Viste como esa pregunta, que no querías responder, salía de los labios de la persona que tanto amabas, su fría voz, pero más amable de lo que recordabas, provoco que mas lagrimas cayeran, como querías en ese momento decirle tus sentimientos, pero sabias que no eras correspondida, confesarte, solo arruinaría tu amistad, sin embargo, algo en ti, te hizo mirarlo con determinación, cuando tus ojos y los de Kyoya chocaron, te sentiste cautivada por ellos , pero te sorprendiste, que los usualmente fríos ojos de Kyoya, tuvieran sentimientos de preocupación en ellos, tragaste un poco de saliva.

-Kyoya l-la r-ra-razón porque l-lloro es…- Por un momento te acobardaste, pero no te rendirías a la mitad de tu confesión- e-es porque siento que nuestra amistad se perderá si te digoqueteamo- Lo ultimo lo habías dicho tan rápido que ni tú misma pudiste saber que dijiste, agachaste tu cabeza por miedo, esperaste la respuesta de Kyoya con anhelo, sabías que te rechazaría, pero preferías escucharlo de Kyoya a perder las pocas esperanzas que aun tenias.

-Herbívora…- Con lentitud levantaste tu rostro, la fría mirada que te daba Kyoya provoco que tu corazón se detuviera un segundo, esa mirada que te estaba dando, era una que nunca habías recibido de él, sentiste tu corazón romperse en miles de pedazos, eso solo significaba que te estaba rechazando, nunca habías esperado que te rechazara tan fríamente, eso había sido un golpe duro para ti, con la poca fuerza que tenias, lo sacaste de encima y con un leve -"lo siento"- empezaste a correr, no sabias cómo, pero saliste rápidamente de su casa, como sintiendo tu dolor, el cielo estaba nublado y llovía con fuerza, corrías sin ver hacia donde te dirigías, en un momento a otro chocaste contra algo, cayendo hacia atrás.

-Ite…mm lo siento no veía hacia donde iba- Te paraste lentamente y te inclinaste pidiendo perdón, ibas a seguir corriendo pero alguien tomo tu mano y te lanzo contra la pared.

-A donde crees que vas preciosa –Miraste hacia arriba, frente a ti, había cinco grandulones que parecían pertenecer a una banda, frunciste el seño, no estabas de humor para aguantar a unos idiotas.

-No se con quien te creas que hablas, pero será mejor que te vayas antes de que te mande al hospital- te paraste y le distes tu mirada más asesina, pudiste ver que retrocedían un paso.

-N-no creas que te tenemos miedo zorra- Uno de los chicos se lanzo hacia ti, pero con una patada lo lanzaste lejos, los hicos se sorprendieron por tu fuerza, primero empezaron a correr, pero decidieron enfrentarte juntos.

-No te salvaras de esta, todos a por ella- Los matones se abalanzaron hacia a ti, fuiste venciéndolos uno a uno, tu sentimientos te hacían pelear con frustración, pero cuando le ibas a dar el último golpe al último que estaba de pie, no notaste que había uno escondido tras unos botes de basura, sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, sentiste una apuñalada en tu abdomen, viste que tu playera poco a poco se teñía de rojo, te sacaste el cuchillo y le diste un puñetazo en la quijada al que te había apuñalado, sabias que pronto vendría la policía, así que te fuiste de aquel lugar rápidamente, sin darte cuenta llegaste a la escuela namimori, frunciste el seño al darte cuenta del lugar en donde estabas, pero como necesitabas curarte la herida, te adentraste al edificio, caminaste apresuradamente, no tenias ganas de encontrarte a Kyoya en ese momento, tus lagrimas empezaron a caer por tu mejillas, te sentías muy mal en ese momento, sentías que tus fuerzas se iba de tu lado -"a cierto me apuñalaron y estoy perdiendo sangre"- Pensaste amargamente, giraste una esquina, desde ahí podías ver el cartel de la enfermería, pero antes de dar otro paso, un leve canto te hizo frenar, conociste inmediatamente esa voz -"Hibird"- Miraste hacia atrás, encontrándote a unos metros de ti con unos afilados ojos metálicos, sentiste mas lagrimas caer al suelo.

-Herbívora- Kyoya te veía con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

-L-lo siento Kyoya p-perdón quiero decir hibari-san- Pudiste notar que hibari se enojaba un poco más, no entendías del porque, pero imaginabas que era por estar ahí- ya me iba- Querías salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, necesitabas poder recuperarte del rechazo.

-Herbívora tenemos que hablar- Esas palabras te sorprendieron, pero imaginando que te diría que no te quería o que te despreciaba te empezó ah asustar y a tener miedo.

-Lo siento hibari-san pero ya no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo- Hibari Frunció el ceño más de lo que ya, y saco sus tonfas.

-Si tengo que obligarte lo hare herbívora- Sabias que en ese modo, nada podría hacer, pero no tenias ganas de pelear, estas herida como para hacerlo, tenias que llegar a la enfermería, ya te empezabas a sentir mareada, inconscientemente pusiste una mano en tu herida, Kyoya siguió el movimiento en tu mano.

-Herbívora esta herida- Pudiste ver preocupación en la mirada de hibari, estabas confundida –" porque si ahora me odia, me da esas miradas de preocupación"- Te dolía el pecho, querías correr, pero poco a poco te sentías más débil, de repente todo se volvió oscuro, lo último que escuchaste fue tu que hibari gritaba tu nombre, aunque eso tal vez era un producto de tu imaginación, cuando abriste los ojos, te encontrabas en una habitación muy conocida, tardaste unos segundos más para darte cuenta de quién era, te intentaste levantar pero un dolor en tu abdomen te hizo desistir, mil preguntas pasaban por tu cabeza –" porque de todos los lugares tengo que estar en su cuarto"- Pensabas con frustración, unos ruidos a fuera te pusieron nerviosa, cerraste los ojos para hacerte la dormida, escuchaste unos pasos entrar a la habitación, tu corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, ya sabias de quien se trataba -"porque debe seguir gustándome si ya me rechazo de esa manera"- Te empezaste a reprochar en tu mente, pero un aliento en tu rostro te hizo salir de tus pensamientos, sentías el aliento de kyoya a centímetros de tu rostro, tu corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, ibas a decir algo, pero una calidez en tus labios te dejo sin habla o pensamiento, abriste tus ojos -"Kyoya me está besando"- Te separaste de él bruscamente, tenias tus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

-Porque- Fue lo único que dijiste, Kyoya no dijo nada, pero tampoco aparto su mirada de ti, te sentías muy herida, cerraste los ojos, y te tapaste tu cara con tus manos, pero uno brazos sujetaron tus muñecas, sentiste un peso encima de ti abriste los ojos, Kyoya estaba encima de ti y te estaba agarrando las manos, intentaste forjear, pero no servía de nada, de un momento a otro sentiste los labios de kyoya en los tuyos, fue un beso tierno y dulce, te sonrojaste hasta quedar como un tomate.

-Herbívora, cuando te declares quédate hasta escuchar la respuesta- No sabías que decir tu mente estaba en blanco, a decir verdad tenía razón, te debiste haber quedado a esperar tu respuesta.

-P-pero- Intentaste hablar pero tus palabras fueron otra vez calladas por sus labios- deja de besarme si no me amas, cuando me confesé tu me miraste fríamente- Gritaste con frustración, pudiste ver una pequeña sonrisa en el.

-Si no te lo digo con palabras nunca entenderás verdad, si preguntas de esa mirada, era porque me enoje de que pensaras que nuestra relación terminara así, que pensaras que no podría amarte, desde cuando eres tan débil herbívora – Seria mentira si dijeras que era la primera vez que oías hablar tanto a Kyoya, pudiste ver un brillo de burla en sus ojos, ibas a insultarle, pero Kyoya se acerco hasta tu cuello y en un pequeño susurro te dijo las palabras que tanto querías oír.

-Te amo- Sentiste una profunda felicidad, tus lagrimas empezaron a brotar de tus ojos, pero esta vez de felicidad, el te soltó y te saltaste a sus brazos, le distes un fuerte abrazo, tus lagrimas caían en su ropa, pero él no parecía importarle.

-Enserio herbívora, nada más me haces preocuparme- Sonreíste de lado, te separaste un poco de él, pegaste tu frente con la de él y sonreíste al modo tsuna.

- Pero así me amas Kyoya- Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, te sentiste muy feliz, porque de ahora en adelante serias la única que podría ser la causante de aquellos sonrojos además de verlos.

-Te amo Kyoya- En ese momento estabas muy feliz, ibas a pararte, pero él te hizo volver a caer a la cama, te agarro las manos con una de sus manos, un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos te hizo sudar frio.

-K-kyoya c-creo que será mejor que me vaya- Pero Kyoya seguía sin soltarme.

-Herbívora, le eh llamado a tu madre y dice que mi madre le ah dicho que te quedaras aquí todo el mes- Empezaste a temblar, eso no era nada bueno para ti, empezaste a ponerte nerviosa- no podrás escapar herbívora- Temiste mucho por tu integridad- espero que me cuides bien, de aquí en adelante, recuérdalo desde hoy eres solo mía y de nadie más- Lo sabías, desde ahora en adelante tu vida estaría en las garras de un depredador, pero ahora que lo pensabas, no todo estaría tan mal, de seguro no sería tan malo…tal vez.

-Kyoya suéltame, no te quieras sobrepasar con los besos- Tus palabras habían salido de tu boca sin que te dieras cuenta, Kyoya te dio una mirada incrédula.

-Herbívora hablas enserio- Tu no entendiste lo que quería decir, así que solo asentiste, viste como Kyoya suspiraba, pero luego sonrió.

-Pero eso es mejor, yo seré el que posera todas tus primeras veces- No entendiste el significado de sus palabras, pero su sonrisa maliciosa y un extraño brillo en sus ojos te hizo tragar saliva, de ahora en adelante tu vida sería un caos…de eso, estabas segura.

**~OMAKE~**

**-Hervibora- Estabas trabajando en computadora cuando la fría voz de Kyoya, te tomo por sorpresa.**

**-¿Si? que pasa kyoya- Pudiste ver un aura negra a su alrededor.**

**-¿Donde esta?- Parpadeaste un poco por la repentina pregunta, no sabias de lo que estaba hablando.**

**-¿Donde esta que kyoya?- Notaste que su aura aumentaba a cada segundo.**

**-La foto, donde esta la foto- Al principio no entendías sus palabras -Pero como un balde de agua fría en tu cabeza- entendiste, el estaba hablando de la foto que tomaste de el mientras dormía, tragaste saliva, esperabas que lo olvidara, pero eso parecía imposible, suspiraste con pesadez.**

**-Aquí la tengo kyoya no te preocupes- Pero kyoya no parecía ceder, así que te paraste y fuiste hasta la caja donde la habías guardado, pero tus ojos se abrieron como platos al no encontrarla, una noto llamo tu atención, al terminar de leerla, sudaste frió, sin voltear, y con un poco de nervios le hiciste una pregunta a kyoya.**

**-Ne, kyoya te puedo hacer una pregunta- Kyoya te miro fríamente, oh eso fue lo que sentiste, la verdad no querías voltear.**

**-Mmm...habla Hervibora- Pudiste darte cuenta del enojo en la voz de Kyoya, pero aun así proseguiste.**

**-Hipotéticamente hablando- Giraste para verlo a los ojos- ¿Que me harías si perdiera la foto? -El aura asesina de Kyoya aumento a su alrededor, pudiste ver el leve tic en su ceja izquierda.**

**-Te morderé hasta la muerte- Viste como habia dicho te -"morderé"- Sin esperar un segundo le extendiste la nota, el primero te vio con duda pero luego la tomo y empezo a leerla.**

**QUERIDA DAME-( ) Y KYOYA**

**Si están leyendo esta nota, es porque están buscando cierta foto de cierto prefecto sadico,**

**bueno no se mortifiquen buscando mas, esa foto ahora se encuentra en nuestras manos,**

**si quieren saber que paso con ella, tendrán que venir hasta nosotros para saberlo,**

**los esperamos con ansias, no tarden, por cierto sera mejor que vean su celulares, encontraran una linda foto en ellos**

**con cariño: reborn y piña-san **

**PD: quiso decir mukuro el bebe**

**Era decir poco, que Kyoya estaba enojado, casi sentías que su mirada podría matarte, recordaste lo ultimo así que agarraste tu celular, tenias un mensaje nuevo, cuando lo abriste te sonrojaste, era una foto donde salían, tu y kyoya, era cuando te habías desmayado y kyoya te habia llevado hasta su casa, pero no esperabas que el te cargara de forma nupcial, Kyoya te arrebato el celular y su ira solo aumento, el mensaje junto a la foto, decía que habia sido enviado a toda la escuela, Kyoya te habia lanzado el celular y se habia dado media vuelta con sus tonfas listas.**

**-Los morderé hasta la muerte- Viste como Kyoya salia de la habitación, solo llevabas 15 días junto a el, no sabias como podrías con otros 15 días mas, de repente un mensaje te llego, rápidamente lo abriste y lo leíste en voz alta.**

**-Lo siento mucho ( )-chan pero tardaremos otro mes en volver, espero que cuides bien de kyo-chan, por cierto linda foto, no puedo esperar para la boda, con cariño Mama- Después de leer el mensaje te desmayaste, habia sido demasiado para ti por un día.**

** NOTAS~**

**¿Y que les pareció? ya se no estuvo tan bueno, bueno ustedes dejen su opinión para saber que les pareció XD**

**ya veré si las siguientes historias son mas perver~ kufufufu bueno me retiro, recuerden dejen reviews n.n**

**Ciao! Ciao!****  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Gokudera

**Recuerden KHR no me pertenece n.n pero las tramas de estas historias si muajajajajaja X3**

**Ola de nuevo, lo se, muy pronto subí otro capitulo, la verdad es que no pensaba hacerlo pero los reviews me subieron el animo y las ganas de escribir bueno sin mas les dejo este capitulo, este capitulo es para temai-chan espero que te agrade XD por cierto artemi-chan y kuroneko-chan después subiré sus historias, pronto las subiré no se desesperen, y recuerden acepto pedidos n.n**

**CAPITULO 2: GOKUREDA HAYATO**

-Tsk maldita sea…–Esa era la decima vez que escuchabas maldecir al guardián de la tormenta de la décima generación -Oh haya-chan como le decías para molestarlo- A lado tuyo, era poco decir que estabas a punto de lanzarte contra él, la culpa no era solo de él y bien lo sabías, pero aun así, eso no quitaba el hecho que te estaban fastidiando sus quejas e insultos, tu no eras Haru para solo regresarle los insultos, no, como guardiana de la nube de varia, tú estabas lista para saltar encima de él y dejarlo inconsciente hasta que vinieran ah ayudarlos, pero preferías no hacerlo, no querías cargar con un cuerpo a mitad de un bosque o selva o lo que fuera ese lugar, recordabas levemente como habías llegado a ese maldito lugar, o bueno…solo recordabas que todo había sido culpa de reborn y uno de sus entrenamientos espartanos, ahora por su culpa te encontrabas perdida junto a Gokureda en medio de la nada .

-Aunque te sigas quejando no pasara nada- dijiste en tono de burla, el solo te dio una mirada asesina y frunció más su ceja.

-Cállate ( )-baka- Sonreíste ante el apodo, aunque no lo admitiera y tú no te querías dar cuenta, eras la única que aunque te insultara dijera tu nombre solo con un baka, era casi como si fueras especial para él, como si no quisiera insultarte, sonreíste un poco.

-Si sigues frunciendo el ceño te saldrán mas arrugas haya-chan- Viste una vena palpitar en su frente por el apodo, tu solo te reíste un poco, en ese momento estaban sentados debajo de un gran árbol, pronto anochecería, lo bueno al menos era que ya tenían una fogata, para mantenerse calientitos por si dormían esa noche al intemperie.

-CALLATE- Viste como sacaba un cigarrillo y empezaba a fumar, frunciste levemente el ceño, nunca te había gustado que el fumara, podría tener problemas después, aunque debías admitir que no se veía mal con ese cigarro -"Rayos se ve tan guapo así"- Pensaste para tus adentros con un leve sonrojo en tus mejillas.

-Si sigues gritando atraerás a los animales, y no quiero saber que clases de animales viven en la montaña de la muerte gracias- Solo recibiste un bufido de su parte, pero sabias que eso era una afirmación de su parte, sonreíste al estilo Byakuran- Que obediente eres haya-chan, que bien estas entrenado- Viste que un aura asesina salía de el, al ver su expresión te empezaste a reír y les distes unas palmadas en su cabeza-Estaba bromeando haya-chan no te tomes todo tan apecho- Pudiste ver como giraba su rostro, aunque pudiste ver que su cara tomaba un color rojo en ella, incluso había llegado hasta sus orejas, suponías que era por la ira.

-( )-baka- Te empezaste a reír por la forma de actuar tan infantil de Gokudera, y le diste otras palmadas en su cabeza.

-No tienes que estar tan enojado haya-chan tu cara se ah puesto roja por la ira, será mejor que te tranquilices, casi pareciera que estas sonrojado- De un momento a otro Gokudera volteo el rostro hacia a ti, pudiste ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos, se miraron por unos segundos, pero luego Gokudera se recargo en el árbol y cerró los ojos y casi en susurro dijo:

-Voy a descansar un rato ( ) – Te sorprendiste ligeramente por que Gokudera te había dicho tu nombre sin ningún insulto, tu corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, sentiste tus mejillas arder, agradecías que en ese momento tuviera los ojos cerrados, también te recargaste en el árbol, la lejanía en que se encontraban era muy corta, casi podía tocar tu hombro el suyo, juntaste tus rodillas y recargaste tu cabeza en ellas, estabas echa un lio con tus sentimientos.

De un momento a otro, empezaste a mirar detalladamente la cara de Gokudera, aunque nunca lo admitirías en voz alta, Gokureda-kun te había cautivado desde la primera vez que se habían visto, era amor a primera vista, como diría luss-chan, claro que perdió un poco su encanto con su personalidad, aunque no tanto, porque aun tenia puntos a favor, te fascinaba su cabello plateado, al igual que te gustaban sus ojos, siempre sentías que te perdías en ellos cuando sus miradas chocaban, era decir poco que le querías, lo amabas con todo tu ser, pero aun así no te atrevías a declararte, aunque fueras una gran asesina y estuvieras en varia, un lugar lleno de locos, seguías siendo una chica, temías al rechazo o a ser correspondida y perderlo en alguna batalla, la realidad era que temías del amor, amar a una persona con todo tu ser y que un día para otro la pierdas, aun eras débil para esos sentimientos, cerraste los ojos por el cansancio, imágenes de tus últimos meses pasaron por tu mente, empezabas a recordar el pasado.

Después de unirte a varia, un día normal para ti se había convertido en vivir con unos asesinos que en todo momento están peleando, sí, eso era normal para ti, ya llevabas unos meses viviendo con varia, ya era como tu familia a decir verdad, era tu única familia, tus padres te habían vendido a una familia mafiosa, pero tú no te dejarías utilizar tan fácilmente, entrenaste todos los días, y cuando ya eras muy reconocida en la mafia, un día llego varia para que te unieras, al principio te negaste, pero ellos no son de rechazos, con los rumores que conocías de ellos, ya sabias como eran, al principio intentaron obligarte, pero eso solo causo bajas en sus escuadrones, no por nada eras reconocida por los arcobaleno, habías sido entrenada por el mismísimo fon, lal e incluso reborn, después de dejar a Dino y antes de irse con tsuna, el te estuvo entrenando por medio año, en realidad eras alguien de temer.

Pero eso no importaba ya, después de un tiempo, te enteraste de que tu familia se había ido por el mal camino, pero no por los guardianes que conocías, aquellos que querías, no, cuando fuiste a una misión, los guardianes de la familia fueron asesinados y fueron remplazados por personas crueles, tu acabaste con toda tu familia, sabias que ellos hubieran querido eso, después te uniste a varia, tu actual jefe Xanxus, te había dicho que te arrodillaras, pero unas charla a solas, fue suficiente para que incluso el te reconociera, de un momento a otro te convertiste en la favorita de todos, casi eras como una princesa, lo cual no te molestaba en realidad, después de meses con ellos, fuiste enviada a Japón, según para forzar lazos con la decima generación.

A pesar de que varia no se llevara bien con la decima generación, tú te volviste su amiga, después de todo, eran personas muy amigables, te proclamaste la hermana mayor de tsuna, con eso conociste al jefe de la familia cavallone, Dino, el cual era muy amable contigo y quien también se nombro tu hermano mayor, te volviste la primera rival mujer de hibari, porque Adelheid aunque sea fuerte fue vencida por hibari en cambio contigo, quedaron en empate, ahora tenias una extraña amistad con él, te protegía como Dino pero más al estilo "Te morderá hasta la muerte", con Ryohei hiciste una relación parecida con tsuna, ahora lo llamabas onisan, mukuro y Chrome se volvieron tus cómplices en bromas, aunque costo más con mukuro, te volviste muy amiga de los dos, lambo se había vuelto tu niño consentido, siempre te obedecía y tu siempre jugabas con él cuando podías, con Yamamoto no fue difícil, rápidamente te volviste su amiga, en poco tiempo se volvieron grandes amigos, a decir verdad te habías encariñado con todos, también pudiste conocer a Spanner, Souchi, Byakuran, ahora eras conocida entre la familia vongola como la protegida de todos, era casi como tener muchos hermanos mayores y guardianes para cuidarte y protegerte, en realidad estabas muy feliz, porque sabias que eso significaba que te querían, a su modo, pero te querían.

El cual te costo más trabajo para ganar su confianza fue Gokudera-kun, siempre estaba a la defensiva en todo momento, incluso pensaste en desistir con él, pero después de unos problemas donde salvaste a tsuna, Gokudera se empezó abrir contigo, en ese momento estabas muy feliz, al principio no sabias porque, ni tampoco entendías el porque te dolía ser rechazada por el, pero después de un accidente tuyo donde te tropezaste y el te sostuvo, además que el te había dicho que le gustaba tu cabello y el hermoso color ( ) de tus ojos lo entendiste, te habías enamorado del guardián de la tormenta.

Bajaste tus piernas y te recargaste en el árbol, abriste tus ojos y miraste el cielo estrellado, miraste a tu lado, Gokureda parecía ya estar durmiendo, suspiraste con pesadez, no entendías porque el amor tenía que ser tan complicado, volviste tu mirada otra vez al cielo, -"tal vez si no estuviéramos implicados en la mafia, podríamos ser una pareja normal como cualquier otra, no tendríamos problemas incluso somos de la misma edad… No ( ) porque rayos estas pensando estas estupideces"- Te reprochaste internamente, no importaba que pasara, la verdad era que tu nunca te arrepentirías de tu vida, porque gracias a ella, habías conocido a grandes personas, cerraste tus ojos, pero los abriste completamente cuando sentiste un peso en tus piernas, miraste hacia abajo con nerviosismo, te sorprendiste al encontrar a Gokudera usándote de almohada.

-¿Haya-chan, que crees que haces?- Preguntaste con un toque de molestia en tu voz, pero no recibiste ninguna respuesta, entonces te diste cuenta que estaba dormido -"Lo más seguro es que se ah ido de lado sin darse cuenta por estar dormido"- suspiraste con cansancio, casi parecía que el destino te lo hiciera a propósito, casi sentías que alguien escribía tu vida para divertirse con tus tragedias, te sentías como un personaje de esos fanfics o mangas que te habían mostrado haru, Chrome y Kyoko, volviste a suspirar, la verdad era que suspirabas mucho desde que te habías llegado a dar cuenta de tus sentimientos, miraste hacia abajo.

-"Hayato se ve tan lindo y violable cuando duerme"- te sonrojaste por tus pensamientos pervertidos -"Debo dejar de influenciarme por las chicas"- te hundiste de hombros, esas chicas no eran tan inocentes como todos pensaban -"Me gustaría ver la cara de onisan si ve los mangas que ve su linda hermanita"- Pensaste maliciosamente y sin darte cuenta pusiste una mano en la cabeza de Gokudera, ibas a quitarla pero su cabello había resultado más suave de lo que imaginabas, así que empezaste ah acariciarlo -"es tan suave como el pelaje de un gato o un perro"- Te empezaste a reír levemente, con la personalidad de Gokureda, te daría mucha risa verlo con orejas de perro, pero descartaste rápidamente tus inapropiados pensamientos -"Tal vez estar con varia me ah afectado"- Pensaste con diversión, cuando volviste a mirar para abajo te encontraste con un par de ojos observándote, te congelaste al instante, Gokudera se había despertado sin que te hubieras dado cuenta.

-Mmm…Haya-chan p-perdón si te desperté- Te sentías muy nerviosa, incluso habías tartamudeado sin poder evitarlo, sentías que tus mejillas poco a poco adquirían un color rojo.

-Tsk- Gokudera rápidamente se levanto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- Me hubieras despertado desde el momento que caí sobre ti baka- Te quedaste callada, la verdad no tenias mucho que decir ante esto.

-Lo siento- Dijiste en un susurro, pero sabias que el pudo escucharte, pusiste tu mirada en el suelo, todavía no te sentías con el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

-( )- Aunque no querías y lo hiciste con lentitud, miraste a los ojos a Gokudera, su voz había sonado seria- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Sentiste mariposas en el estomago -"¿Acaso se me va a declarar?"- sentiste un leve rubor en tus mejillas y asentiste con la cabeza, el suspiro un poco y luego te miro con determinación.

-a ti te gustaría…-Sentiste tu corazón latir con fuerza, cada segundo se te hacia eterno- ¿salir con el friki del beisbol?- Casi saltas a sus brazos, pero te frenaste cuando procesaste la información -"¿Cómo?"- te quedaste en blanco.

-¿Q-QUE?- Era lo único que podías preguntar en ese momento, empezabas a sentir tus lagrimas querer salir por tus ojos, el desvió la mirada y miro hacia el cielo.

-B-bueno es que he visto como se llevan así que pensaba que tu lo amabas- En ese mismo instante sentiste tu corazón ser apuñalado por una daga, con la voz más calmada que pudiste usar contestaste.

-N-no, no me gusta takeshi- Solo oíste un "oh" de su parte y fue cuando explotaste- t-tu…ERES EL MAS GRANDISIMO IDIOTA QUE EH CONOCIDO EN MI CORTA VIDA- Estabas completamente furiosa, Gokudera te miro con sorpresa, no se esperaba esa reacción de ti, te paraste y de un solo movimiento le diste una patada lanzándolo lejos.

-PERO QUE TE PASA ( )-BAKA- Gokudera te miraba entre sorpresa y enojo, tu solo le diste una de tus más frías miradas.

-ERES UN IDIOTA HAYATO, COMO PUEDES SER TAN IDIOTA PARA PREGUNTARME ESO, c-como, C-COMO N-NO TE PUEDES DAR CUENTA QUE AL UNICO QUE AMO E-ES ATI, MIERDA- Estabas completamente enojada, pero luego te tapaste la boca al ver lo que habías dicho, Gokureda se paro e intento decirte algo, pero las lagrimas empezaron a caer de tu rostro, sin esperar la respuesta de Gokudera empezaste a correr, no veías hacia donde ibas, solo podías escuchar sus gritos diciendo tu nombre, pero no querías regresar, no querías escuchar sus palabras de rechazo, sin darte cuenta te caíste por una pequeña colina, te resbalaste por ella, estabas en un campo lleno de flores con un lago frente a él, casi parecía un lugar romántico para una pareja, te intentaste parar, pero resulto inútil, te habías torcido el tobillo.

-Mierda- Pegaste un puñetazo al suelo, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de tus ojos, te acostaste en el pasto, pusiste tu brazo en tus ojos para taparlos, querías desaparecer, deseabas que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Gokureda baka- dijiste en voz alta, no esperabas que nadie te contestara, pero no querías que nadie lo hiciera, querías estar sola en ese momento.

-A quien c-crees que llamas baka ( )-baka- Quitaste tu brazo de tu rostro y te encontraste con Gokureda frente a ti, las lagrimas volvieron a empezar a salir de tus ojos.

-Vete no quiero hablar contigo- Sentías que tu voz amenazaba con quebrarse por el dolor que sentías en esos momentos, pero Gokureda no se movió ni un centímetro, solo te miraba con el ceño fruncido y con una leve preocupación en su mirada, a veces odiabas lo terco que era.

-No es justo tu dijiste tus sentimientos, así que yo también diré los míos- Abriste los ojos con sorpresa, pero luego desviaste la mirada.

-Si me quieres rechazar hazlo de una vez, no-

TE AMO- Sus palabras te hicieron callar, lo miraste con lagrimas en los ojos-hablas enserio- tus palabras sonaron casi como una súplica, pensabas que se estaba burlando de ti, pero al ver sus ojos no viste mentira en ellos, también notaste un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas,

-¿Pero tú me preguntaste?- No sabias si creerle aun.

-Eso fue porque pensaba, que tú querías con él, así que, quería estar seguro antes de preguntártelo- No sentiste que te estuviera engañando, así que en ese momento volviste a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad, cerraste los ojos por todos los sentimientos que tenias en ese momento, un cálido abrazo te hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa, el te estaba dando pequeñas frases de ánimo y seguía pronunciando un "te Amo" en tu oído, te aferraste fuertemente a él, no sabes cuánto tiempo pasaron a si, hasta que tú te separaste, tu le diste una sonrisa sincera y el te la devolvió.

-Enserio te tardaste mucho en decírmelo- Dijiste con malicia, el solo suspiro.

-Sabes que no soy experto para estos cosas, además no te quejes, tú me elegiste así que te aguantas ( )-baka- Sonreíste por el pequeño puchero de tu ahora -"Novio"- Tan solo pensar en esas palabras hacia que tu corazón latiera mas deprisa.

-Tienes razón, es mi culpa por enamorarme de un baka-Gokureda iba contestarte pero tú no le diste oportunidad, le diste un beso dulce y tierno, pudiste ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, uniste tu frente con la de él, podías notar la felicidad de Gokureda, podías apostar que tú estabas igual, te separaste de él.

-Sera mejor volver a la fogata an- Pero ahora fue tu turno de callar, ahora él fue el que te beso, pero a diferencia del otro beso este era más apasionado, sentiste una pequeña mordida en tu labio, abriste tu boca para quejarte, pero Gokureda aprovecho para meter su lengua, cuando se separaron un poco de saliva recorría por tu boca, pero él la limpio con su lengua, estabas completamente roja, nunca habías esperado que Gokureda fuera tan apasionado y atrevido, sin darte cuenta luciérnagas volaban a su alrededor, era una hermosa vista, en ese momento te sentías como la persona más feliz del mundo, después de unos besos, decidiste hablar.

-Será mejor regresar a la fogata- El solo asintió, iban a caminar pero un dolor en tu pie te hizo tropezar, pero Gokureda pudo atraparte, tu solo te sonrojaste levemente.

-Estas bien- Seguía sin soltarle lo que ocasiono que el sonrojo aumentara.

-S-si más o menos, es que cuando corría para acá, me tropecé y me resbale por una colina y creo que me torcí el tobillo- El frunció las cejas y te empezó a gritar, regañándote como padre a hija, al final tu decidiste caminar con cuidado, pero él no te lo permitió y te ordeno subir a su espalda, ahora caminaban hacia la fogata, bueno el caminaba, tú estabas en su espalda siendo cargada por él, miraste al cielo y una estrella fugaz paso ante tus ojos, tu sonrisa apareció en tus labios.

-Hayato te amo- pudiste ver como su cara se ponía roja, tu solo te reíste un poco y te aferraste mas a él- y nunca dejare de hacerlo- Ahora sabias que tu vida estaría completa desde ese día, aunque todavía tenias que ver unos papeles para trasladarte a namimori por un poco más de tiempo, desde ese día, sabias que desde ese momento serias feliz a su lado, el sueño te empezó a ganar.

-Te amo ( )- Fue lo último que oíste antes de cerrar tus parpados y caer en brazos de Morfeo.

-( )…( )-baka- Escuchabas a alguien gritarte a lo lejos, poco a poco abriste los ojos, pudiste ver ah alguien frente a ti, pero todavía estabas muy dormida para abrirlos, después de unos segundos te diste cuenta que era Gokudera,

-¿Haya-chan?- Ya estabas mas despierta, te diste cuente que estabas en tu habitación, pero la voz de Gokureda te saco de tus pensamientos.

-Hasta que despiertas ( )-baka- Ibas a preguntar qué hacia ahí, pero de repente recordaste lo que había pasado la noche anterior, aunque no recordabas como habías llegado a tu casa, lo que más te importaba era la confesión, -"¿Habrá sido un sueño?"- no veías algún cambio en la personalidad, así que sin que tu voz se rompiera, pudiste pronunciar tu pregunta.

-¿Fue un sueño?- Al principio notaste confusión en la mirada de Gokureda, pero después entendió tu pregunta, el frunció su ceño, ibas a ponerte a llorar, todo había sido un sueño, cerraste los ojos para aguantar las lagrimas, sin embargo unas cálidas manos en tus mejillas te hicieron abrirlos.

-¿Nunca aprenderás verdad?- Gokureda suspiro un poco luego te miro con determinación- Te amo y si no lo entiendes te lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario- Acto seguido sentiste sus labios en los tuyos, cuando se separo de ti, te lanzaste a sus brazos, estabas completamente feliz.

-Te amo- Fue lo que dijiste con emoción, ibas a volver a besarlo cuando escuchaste ser derribada la puerta de abajo, un aura asesina empezó a sentirse, se podía escuchar unos leves risas de la planta de abajo como -"Kufufufufu"- y -"shishishishi"- Además de unos gritos y explosiones, no tuviste que pensarlo dos veces, tu y Gokureda se miraron con miedo, eso no significaba nada bueno, antes de poder reaccionar, la puerta de tu habitación fue derribada, entrando Varia, algunos arcobalenos, Dino, Byakuran y los demás guardianes de la decima generación Vongola, tragaste saliva -"Tal vez me quede sin novio antes de lo esperado"- Con ese pensamiento pudiste ver como todos se empezaron acercar lentamente a Gokureda, solo deseabas que no fuera asesinado.

**notas~**

**¿Y QUE LES PARECIÓ? waaa esperare con ansias sus criticas XD espero que os haya gustado :D**

**y no se olviden dejar rewies, acepto alagos y sugerencias al igual que criticas n.n pero tranquilos con los insultos ;D**


	3. Chapter 3 Dino

**************KHR! No me pertenecen, son obras de Akira Amano-san.**

**Ola a todos XD aquí traigo el siguiente pedido, lo hubiera subido ayer pero no tuve tiempo n.n Gracias a todos los que pasan a leerse is historias y sobre todo también a los que me ponen en favoritos y dejan reviews, enserio que eso me anima mucho, bueno sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo** **espero que te guste este capitulo Artemisa-chan n.n**

**CAPITULO 3: DINO CAVALLONE~**

Estas completamente segura ( )-chan- Esa era la quinta vez que te hacia la misma pregunta Haru, tu solo sonreíste débilmente, en ese momento se encontraban en una cafetería de Namimori.

-Sabes que es lo mejor para mi familia, con este compromiso mi familia no caerá en la bancarrota- Haru negó con la cabeza y te dio una triste sonrisa.

-pero ( ), tu no lo amas… tu amas a- Pero no pudo terminar su frase, porque tu pusiste tu mano en su boca.

-Lo sé haru, pero no puedo cambiar nada, sabes que él, no me ama…así que no lo hagas mas difícil, tu más que nadie debe saber que se siente ser rechazada- sacaste tu mano de si boca y ella solo te dio una sonrisa triste- Lo siento y-yo no quería abrir más tu herida- Haru negó con la cabeza.

-No te disculpes, lo entiendo, en este momento no te encuentras bien, pero ( )-chan ¿qué te hace pensar que no te ama? Yo lo supe porque Tsuna me rechazo amablemente, pero él nunca te ha dado una respuesta- Sonreíste con melancolía, una lagrima cayo de tu rostro, querías olvidar ese doloroso recuerdo en la más profundo de tu ser, pero algún día tenias que afrontarlo, así que levantaste lentamente tu rostro, Haru era tu amiga, podías confiar en ella, así que le contarías todo, aunque abrieras una vieja herida.

-Y-yo…yo lo s-se p-porque- Pero lagrimas empezaron a salir de tus ojos, Haru se asusto y se acerco a ti y te dio un cálido abrazo para animarte.

-Si es muy doloroso, no te preocupes, no tienes que decírmelo, cuando te sientas capaz, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para que puedas desahogarte- Te aferraste mas a ella y empezaste a llorar más fuerte, la gente empezó a mirarlas y hablar en murmullos, te secaste tus lagrimas y paraste el llanto.

-Yo…yo te lo quiero contar, pero será mejor ir a o-otro l-lado- Haru solo asintió, pagaste tus cosas y caminaste hasta llegar a un parque donde no había casi personas, se sentaron bajo un árbol, tomaste un poco de aire, te recargaste en el árbol y empezaste a contarle lo sucedido.

**~FLASH BACK~**

Ibas corriendo por las calles de Venecia, habían pasado meses desde que no veías a tu "jefe", aunque tu antes trabajabas directamente para vongola, llevabas un año trabajando para ellos, te habías unido un poco después de que tsuna tomara el cargo, antes eras una asesina que aceptaba cualquier trabajo, no pertenecías a ninguna familia, pero cuando conociste al Decimo Vongola, te encariñaste con él, así que decidiste trabajar para él, tras acompañarlo en algunas reuniones lo conociste, era jefe de una de las familias aliadas a vongola, al conocerlo y saber más sobre él, habías decidido cambiarte a su familia, al principio Tsuna dudo un poco, pero después de contarle con toda la vergüenza del mundo el porqué de tu traslado, el no puso ninguna objeción y acepto felizmente, ese era un secreto que el te aseguro guardar por siempre, ese era una de las cosas que te habían hecho quererle, no lo amabas, solo lo querías como a un hermano, otra cosa que te hizo encariñarte de él, fue que era muy lindo y te daban ganas de protegerlo por su aura de inocencia, influenciada por Haru, Chrome y Kyoko, dirías que era un Uke en todo su significado.

Después de todo, tu familia no era tan cariñosa, tu familia solo se preocupaba por la apariencias, tus padres solo te veían a ti y a tus hermanos como herramientas para unirse con otras familias y aumentar su fortuna, después de tener una edad suficiente, te escape de casa, cuando te convertíste en una gran asesina, muchas familias te querían para su bienestar, pero tsuna fue diferente a todos ellas, el te dio lo que siempre habías querido tener: una familia que te amara por lo que eras.

Mientras corrías por un parque, pudiste ver su hermoso cabello rubio a la lejanía, se encontraba de espaldas por lo que se te había ocurrido la idea de asustarlo, pero esa fue una muy mala idea, porque solo a un loco se le ocurriría la gran idea de asustar a un jefe mafioso, para mala fortuna, tú eras, una de esos locos.

Con sigilo te pusiste atrás de el, te acercaste sin hacer ningún ruido, cuando estaba a unos centímetros de su oído, sin darte cuenta, pisaste una hoja, eso despertó todos sus sentidos, sin darte tiempo de reaccionar, ahora te encontraba tirada en el suelo, mientras él, estaba encima de mí, te encontrabas atada con su látigo, el te miraba muy sorprendido mientras tú solo le daba una sonrisa divertida.

-Todavía no puedes estar sin tus subordinados ¿eh? Dino Cavallone o perdón, quiero decir, je-fe- El frunció un poco el ceño y se acerco un poco a ti, su cercanía hizo que tu corazón latiera un poco más rápido.

-Y se ve que tú no te cansas de hacer bromas ( )-chan, juntarte con reborn ya te está afectando- Eso te hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Hey no me compares con tu tutor sádico, además solo nos juntamos muy pocas veces y es solo para misiones, además eso fue hace mucho- Entrecerraste un poco tus ojos- Y tú no tienes que argumentar nada, de seguro que reborn también te pego lo pervertido y sádico, con solo ver tu látigo ya me doy una idea- Ante tus palabras pudiste ver como Dino fruncía mas el ceño y se sonrojaba como un tomate.

-D-de q-que ra-rayos h-hablas, este l-látigo es para defenderme y mas funciones- Tu alzaste una ceja en duda.

-Aja y… ¿esas otras funciones consisten en atar a tus amantes con él?- Tu sonrisa era una maliciosa y picara, casi se parecía a las sonrisas que daba Byakuran.

-¡Así es¡- Te sorprendiste ante su afirmación y alzaste mas tus cejas, Dino se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado, pasaron unos segundos hasta que el abrió los ojos y se sonrojo mas- Espera n-no qu-quise decir e-eso- Empezó a decir incoherencias, tu solo te reíste de él.

-Jajaja así que por fin aceptas que eres un pervertido jefe, no puedo aguantar las ganas de decírselo a todo mundo- Te paraste de un salto y empezaste a caminar, el parecía asustado así que volvió a usar su látigo para detenerte, pero sin un subordinado a su alrededor, solo obtuvo como consecuencia tropezarse y enredaros de nuevo, pero esta vez mas apretados y mas fuerte el nudo, cerraste tus ojos por la caída "Auch eso me dolió, enserio que no puede hacer mucho sin sus subordinados, incluso yo que soy su subordinada en-…espera, ¿por qué es tan torpe estando yo a su lado? Acaso no me ve como su subordinada o quizás… ¿lo hace apropósito?"- Descartaste rápidamente tus pensamientos, sentías tus mejillas arder, abriste tus ojos para regañarle, pero te quedaste sin habla al ver, que su cara estaba a centímetros de la tuya, podías sentir su cálido aliento en tu cuello, Dino todavía no habría sus ojos, parecía que estaba todavía en sus pensamientos, intentaste separarte, pero tu movimiento solo los acerco un poco más, sentiste que tus mejillas empezaban a teñirse mas de rojo, cerraste tus ojos por la cercanía, podías oír tu corazón latir cada vez mas fuerte.

-Auch eso dolió, ¡Hey! ( )-chan deja de moverte solo haces qu- Pero las palabras de Dino fueron cortadas, apenas se había dado cuenta de la cercanía con ( )-chan.

-Que pasa porque te callas e- Pero tus palabras también fueron cortadas, pero esta vez por un beso de Dino, tu cara se puso tan roja como un tomate, sentías mariposas revolotear en tu estomago, los segundos que duro el beso a ti te parecieron eternos, Dino se separo de ti, querías decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de tu boca, pudiste ver en su mirada seriedad y determinación, te sentía más nerviosa, todavía sentías la calidez de sus labios en los tuyos, se separan logrando quitarse el látigo de encima, pero en ningún momento Dino aparto su mirada de ti, después de unos minutos te decidiste hablar.

-T-tu me besaste- No sabías cómo sentirme en ese momento, no sabía si estar feliz, triste, enojada, tu cabeza estaba hecha un caos, respiraste hondo y lo miraste a los ojos- ¿por qué?... ¿porque me besaste?- Generalmente en estos casos, las chicas siempre se acobardan y salían corriendo, pero tú no eras como ese tipo de chicas, tu tendrías tu respuesta, lo quisiera o no.

-Eso es muy sencillo de responder- El seguía mirándote con seriedad, podías ver muchos sentimientos en ellos, incluso pudiste ver lujuria y deseo en su mirada, lo que ocasiono que te sintieras mas nerviosa y sonrojada- te bese, porque me gustas- Esto último lo dijo acercándose a ti y en un susurro, después de decirlo, te volvió a besar, sus besos eran apasionados y al mismo tiempo tiernos y cálidos, el mordió tu labio pidiendo permiso para entrar, tu apenas pudiendo controlar tus emociones abriste la boca, estuvieron unos minutos besándose, vuestras lenguas peleaban por el control, pero para mala suerte tuya, el gano, Dino parecía ser un experto para esto, tu apenas y habías tenido una relación estable, el amor no era tu fiel compañero de todos los días, después de todo, siendo un hitman no lo necesitabas, o eso creías, ahora…no estabas tan segura de eso.

-( )-chan- El se separo y te susurro en el oído, su voz era ronca y llena de lujuria- ¿tú también me amas?-Sentiste un escalofrió recorrer tu cuerpo, su voz era demasiado seductora, casi podías asegurar que cualquier favor que te pidiera lo harías sin dudarlo, pero Saliste de tu mundo, tenía que contestar a su pregunta, te sentía nerviosa y ¿tímida? -"Si lo que me hace hacer el amor"- pensaste con diversión, lo miraste a los ojos.

-T-tu t-también m-me g-gustas- Te morías de vergüenza por tu declaración, Dino solo sonrió como nunca lo habías visto, su sonrisa era de felicidad y ¿amor?..Quizás.

-Ya esta anocheciendo ( )-chan, lo mejor será irnos- El se paro y te ofreció su mano para pararte, tu solo sonreíste, provocándole un sonrojo y tomaste su mano, pero pareciendo que no midió sus fuerzas o por azares del destino, al levantarte caíste en sus brazos.

-Oh lo siento ( )-chan no medí bien mi fuerza- Por la sonrisa y el extraño brillo en sus ojos te hizo dudar un poco y pensar con ironía -"aja si un accidente y que, después veré a kyoya vestido de hibird y a reborn ser una persona dulce y bondadosa"- bufaste un poco por tus locos pensamientos.

~Mientras tanto sin que ( )-chan supiera~

Kilómetros lejos de ahí, cierto prefecto estornudo de repente, se paro unos segundos para después fruncir el ceño y sacar sus tontas diciendo entre murmullos

-(Nombre y Apellido) te morderé hasta la muerte- Para seguir caminado.

No muy lejos de ahí cierto tutor tomaba un café acompañado de otros arcobalenos, cuando el también estornudo, tomo otro sorbo de su café para después convertir a león en su fiel pistola.

-Dame-( ) después pagaras por hablar de mí a mis espaldas- Colonnello y Fon se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa y duda, pero luego se hundieron de hombros al no comprender al hitman y siguieron platicando.

~Otra vez con ( )-chan~

De la nada mientras caminabas sentiste un pequeño escalofrió, Dino se te quedo viendo con duda.

-No pasa nada, es que de repente sentí que mi vida corría peligro- Dino se te quedo viendo como si fueras un bicho raro, bueno en realidad eso era algo de qué preocuparse, pero tú no le tomabas mucha importancia, sabias defenderte sola, pero viendo la cara de preocupación de Dino le diste unas palmaditas y lo tranquilizaste o bueno eso intentaste.

-No te preocupes no es lo que piensas, solo son hibari y Reborn con sed de venganza hacia mi- Dino se puso mas pálido y te miro con mas preocupación que antes, a ti solo se te cayó una gota al estilo anime por su reacción, tal vez habías hecho lo contrario, durante el camino estuviste tranquilizándolo, diciéndole que era una broma, al final, el creyó tu mentira, después de eso, Dino y tu, sin saber cómo, quedaron enredados entre sus sabanas, sería poco decir que te sorprendió lo bueno que era en la cama, pero bueno eso era algo que solo tú y Dino sabrían, pasaron los meses, tu relación iba bien, eran muy pocas las veces que discutían, Dino era todo un caballero, cuando cumpliste los tres meses de andar, fue cuando recibiste una carta que arruino tu feliz vida junto a Dino, tus padres parecían haberte encontrado y parecían estar en problemas, querían que te casaras con el hijo de una rica familia, en ese momento querías "morderlos hasta la muerte" como diría hibari-san, arrugaste la carta y la guardaste en el cajón de tu escritorio, querías quedarte a descansar todo el día en tu casa, al principio querías salir con Dino pero él te había dicho que estaba ocupado, por lo que preferiste no insistir, al final optaste por salir, eso fue lo que ocasiono que abrieras tus ojos ante la triste realidad.

Ibas caminando por la ciudad si ningún rumbo, cuando a lo lejos pudiste ver un lugar conocido, era el parque donde habías encontrado a Dino, -"y también fue donde me bese por primera vez con Dino"- Ante tus pensamientos te sonrojaste levemente, decidiste descansar por el parque, tenías la esperanza de encontrarte otra vez con Dino, y grata fue tu sorpresa cuando detrás de un árbol lo viste, su cabellera se movía con el viento -" su cabello moviendo con el aire, se ve más guapo"- Te abofeteaste por tus pensamientos y corriste a su lado, pero con tus extrañas formas de saludar –Cortesía de Reborn- Decidiste acercarte lentamente, le querías dar una sorpresa y abrazarlo por detrás, con sigilo te acercaste y te escondiste tras un árbol, te reíste por tu travesura, pero tu sonrisa fue borrada cuando por el rabillo viste a una mujer platicando con Dino, frunciste un poco el ceño, pero luego te relajaste -"No importa si tienes cuerpo zorra, Dino me prefiere a mí, de seguro que ahorita te despacha"- Sonreíste con superioridad, intentaste acercarte más, por el viento y porque todavía estabas un poco lejos, no podías oír su conversación, pero tu corazón se detuvo y te quedaste en blanco cuando de un momento para otro, aquella arpía besaba a tu Dino, sentiste tus piernas débiles, querías que te tragara la tierra, la mujer se dio cuenta de tu presencia y te dio una sonrisa engreída, sin querer ver más de esa escena Saliste corriendo, no sabías si Dino te había visto, pero eso ya no te importaba, corriste y corriste, sentías tus lagrimas salir por tus ojos, te secaste rápidamente las lagrimas, hacía años que no llorabas y no lo haría ahora y mucho menos por ese idiota, llegaste a la mansión todos te veían con sorpresa, Romario te detuvo antes de subir las escaleras.

-( )-san ¿qué pasa, porque lloras?- Tus ojos volvieron a humedecerse por las lagrimas que querían salir, tu mirada estaba en el suelo, pero lentamente la alzaste.

-D-dino el,…- Tu voz se quebró al final, Romario te miro con preocupación, los demás subordinados se acercaron.

-( )-san tranquilízate y respira hondo- Como pudiste te calmaste, sentías las palabras atoradas en tu garganta- Ahora intente hablar, que sucedió con Dino, le ¿ah pasado algo?- El te miraba con preocupación, tal vez pensaba que le había pasado algo malo a su jefe, tu solo negaste lentamente con la cabeza.

-No, n-no le ah pasado n-nada- El suspiro pero te volvió agarrar por los hombros.

-Entonces que te ha pasado ( )-san- Te paralizaste y abriste la boca, pero las palabras no querían salir, volviste a respirar hondo, tomaste un vaso de agua de uno de tus compañeros y te sentaste en las escaleras.

-Dino y yo llevamos t-tres m-meses saliendo- Todos se paralizaron ante esto y abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, al principio pensaste que no creerían pero todos te abrazaron y gritaron de emoción.

-Eso es genial ( )-san te felicito- Romario te dio una sonrisa dulce- que bueno que el jefe se te ah confesado- Pero se detuvo y te volvió a mirar con preocupación- Pero entonces que ha pasado ( )-san- Suspiraste con cansancio.

-Lo eh visto…-besarse con otra- Todos dejaron de animarte y se quedaron en silencio, miraste a los ojos a Romario- ¿El tenia trabajo hoy?- Romario negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Hoy tenía el día libre- Eso solo fueron más apuñaladas para tu corazón, apretaste mas el bazo, pusiste tu mirada en el suelo y seguiste hablando.

- yo lo eh invitado salir hoy, pero me dijo que estaba ocupado, así que decidí pasear, llegue a un parque, de hecho fue el lugar donde nos confesamos y nos besamos por primera vez- Recordaste con nostalgia, la ironía te comía por dentro- lo vi ahí, así que decidí sorprenderlo saludándolo con un abrazo por detrás, pero cuando me acerque lo vi con otra mujer- Apretaste fuertemente el vaso que se rompió en tus manos- y ahí fue donde los vi besarse, ni siquiera la aparto, él le había correspondido, porque si no la rechazaría, la mujer me vio y solo me vio con superioridad- Sentía la sangre bajar por mis manos, Romario intento ayudarte pero tú solo te negaste.

-Gracias Romario pero yo puedo curarme sola, por cierto cuando llegue Dino dile que renuncie y que no me busque ni para pedirme perdón- El intento detenerte o hacerte entrar en razón pero tú solo usaste tus habilidades para huir de ahí, corriste hasta tu habitación tomaste tus cosas y las guardaste en una maleta, mientras habrías tu cajón del escritorio te encontraste con la carta de tus padres, la miraste por unos segundos y la tomaste, querías volver con Tsuna y los demás guardianes, ellos habían sido buenos contigo, pero así Dino podría encontrarte, así que preferirías aceptar la propuesta de tus padres, luego le explicarías a Tsuna, tomaste tu maleta y saltaste por la ventana cayendo ágilmente como un gato, no tuviste problemas en ir a Japón, habías descubierto con asombro que la boda seria en Namimori, sabias que ahí vivía Haru, así que en poco tiempo llegaste, solo habían pasado dos semanas desde tu estadía, habías optado por vivir con Haru y su familia, pero tú eras de la edad de Dino, no querías ser una molestia además de que sería raro llegar de improviso, así que al final rentaste un departamento, aunque sabias que era casi imposible, olvidarías los momentos felices con Dino y te encargarías de vivir el futuro, incluso si tenias que casarte con un desconocido.

**~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~**

-¡Hahi! Dino-san es un idiota, como pudo hacerte eso, ya decía yo que te veía muy triste cuando llegaste- Tu solo sonreíste débilmente- Pero…incluso si eso hizo Dino-baka, porque aceptaste casarte con Tomas-san tu no lo amas, solo te harías mas daño casándote con un extraño, no tengo nada contra toma-san, eh platicado con él, es una buena persona y debo admitir que no es feo, de hecho tiene un parecido con Byakuran-san, solo que con el cabello negro y ojos verdes y una sonrisa menos perversa, pero eso no importa, si te casas sin amor, solo será infeliz ( )-chan- Apretaste tus puños con fuerza al oír esas palabras, eso lo sabías, además de que eras un asesina, algún día podrían dañarlo por tu culpa y lo menos que querías era involucrar a inocentes.

-Lo se Haru pero ya yo no creo confiar más en el amor, así que me casare, la boda será dentro de una semana, te esperare, ya le enviado las invitaciones a toda la familia, tsuna y los guardianas tal vez vendrán, invite a las demás familias aliadas con quien me llevo y eso incluye a cavallone, pero creo que a ellos les llegaran dos días antes- Suspiraste con cansancio- Sera mejor ir a descansar, ya todo está listo para la boda, solo queda esperar- Sin esperar respuesta desapareciste con tus habilidades, llegaste a tu casa, te acostaste en el sillón de tu sala y dormiste, así pasaron los días, Tsuna había intentado hablar contigo por la repentina boda, pero tú solo lo rechazaste, estabas sentada en tu balcón, mañana seria tu boda, según lo que te había dicho Haru, las familias ya habían llegado, incluso cavallone, al oír su nombre solo sonreíste melancólicamente, te habías puesto a mirar las estrellas, recordabas que en una noche así, llena de estrellas, Dino te había dicho que te amaba -"mentira"- Que siempre estaría a tu lado –"nunca debí creer en ti"- Que nunca te engañaría -"mentiroso"- Lagrimas empezaron a caer de tu rostro, de repente escuchaste el timbre de tu casa, lo más probable era que fuera Haru, así que te paraste y corriste hasta la puerta, te secaste las lagrimas y sonreíste un poco para no preocuparla.

-¿Si?- Abriste la puerta encontrándote con algo que hizo que dejaras de pensar, frente a ti estaba aquel que te provoco todo tu dolor y llanto- Dino cavallone- Tus palabras sonaron frías y sin emoción al igual qu tu mirada se volvió seria y fría, casi tenias la misma expresión que el guardián de la nube de Tsuna.

-( )-chan- Pudiste ver tristeza en su mirada, pero poco te importo eso, sujetaste con más fuerza la puerta- necesito hablar contigo, Romario me lo conto todo, aquello que viste no-pero sus palabras fueron calladas por la patada que le diste en el estomago lanzándolo lejos de la puerta.

-c-C-CALLATE- Sentías la ira y la furia recorrer todo tu cuerpo, querías meterle una golpiza hasta dejarlo medio muerto, pero nunca harías eso, el era como el hermano mayor para tsuna, solo lastimarías a Tsuna- No tengo nada que hablar contigo Dino Cavallone, tu ya no eres nada para mi, solo eres un conocido y nada más, así que si me disculpas debo dormir, mañana es un día muy importante para mí- Te dolía, te dolía mucho tu corazón, te dolía estar en esta situación con el que creíste ser el amor de tu vida, te dolía tener que casarte con alguien que no amabas, te dolía pensar que no le importabas a Dino y que solo habías sido un juego para él, pero lo que más te dolía fue que tus palabras no eran verdad, aun seguías amándolo, aun lo amabas con todo tu ser, lagrimas empezaron a brotar de tus ojos, Dino se preocupo y ase acerco a ti, pero apartaste su mano con un golpe, el iba a decirte algo pero tu mirada basto para callarlo, te diste la vuelta e ibas a cerrar tu puerta, pero Dino te detuvo.

-Eso fue un error, no es lo que tu crees ( )-chan yo te amo- Eso basto para que tu corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, lo miraste a los ojos y le ibas a gritar pero un beso de él, basto para callarte, intentabas alejarlo, pero sus besos te quemaban como el fuego, lagrimas cayeron de tus ojos, justo en el momento que creías que no podrias hacer nada, Haru apareció por el pasillo salvándote de Dino.

-¡Hahi! ¿Dino? ( )-chan- Dino se separo de ti, oportunidad que aprovechaste para empujarlo lejos de ti, Haru corrió a tu lado, empujaste a Dino fuera de tu apartamento y te quedaste a solas con Haru, esa noche lloraste en sus brazos, ella estuvo contigo para apoyarte, a veces no entendías como Tsuna la había rechazado, la noche paso muy rápido, ya había amanecido, todo había pasado tan rápido, ni siquiera sabias como habías llegado ahí, ya estabas en la iglesia, pronto caminarías hacia tu futuro esposo, una lagrima bajo por tu mejilla, te encontrabas caminando hacia el altar, ahí podías ver a tomas-san, duran las semanas anteriores lo habías conocido, era una persona muy amable y aunque sonara irónico, tenía un gusto exagerado por el chocolate, a veces pensarías que es hermano e Byakuran, pero por lo apellidos no podía ser posible, además de que se lo habías presentado, poco era decir que casi te caes de la risa cuando los dos se encontraron por primera vez, se habían quedado sin habla y se miraban sorprendidos, casi te podías imaginar oír gritándolos al estilo tsuna con su -"HIIIII"-.

Mientras caminabas lentamente, tus familiares te daban sonrisas de felicidad, aunque tu bien sabias que solo era por el dinero que recibirían, después pudiste ver a tsuna y a sus guardianes, algunos te daban sonrisas, otros te miraban con indiferencia, pero casi te rompe el corazón el ver la mirada de Tsuna, no era de enfado ni de tristeza era pura -"Decepción"- Te sentiste avergonzada de ti misma, así que evadiste su mirada, estando frente a Byakuran quieres decir Tomas-san, notaste que ni Dino ni sus subordinados estaban ahí, primero te sentiste triste por su ausencia, pero preferiste que fuera así, no querías verlo, aun no sanaba tu herida, la ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que llegaron a la parte primordial, tragaste saliva.

-Acepto- Toma-san ya había aceptado el compromiso, tú sudaste frio, te sentías nerviosa, después te hicieron a ti esa pregunta.

-Y-yo…- Te quedaste sin habla, todos te miraban con duda, Toma-san te miraba extrañado, tragaste un poco de saliva- yo…y-yo a-ace-Pero tus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la repentina explosión de la entrada, todos miraron con sorpresa y miedo hacia la puerta, la cual estaba destruida en el suelo.

-ME OPONGO- Entre el humo pudiste ver una cabellera amarilla, tragaste saliva -"¿No puede ser verdad?"- pero tus palabras no habían sido escuchadas, por la puerta caminaba hacia a ti Dino, querías decir algo, oponerte, pero tus palabras nunca salieron de tus labios.

-¿Dino?- El grito de Tsuna te hizo salir de tu shock, Tomas-san intento interferir, pero el sacerdote lo agarro por los brazos ahí fue que te diste cuenta que era Romario, una gota al estilo anime cayo por tu sien -"Como rayos no me eh dado cuenta"- Pero tu atención fue acatada por unos brazos que te cargaban de forma nupcial, te sonrojaste como un tomate.

-Lo siento pero esta princesa es mía y nunca la compartiré con nadie- No opusiste resistencia ante tu rapto por Dino, sentías tu cerebro tan fundido como un queso, el te había sentado en el copiloto de un carro deportivo mientras que el tomaba el de conductor, estuvieron un rato sin hablar hasta que tu alma volvió a tu cuerpo y lo viste, entre enojo, felicidad, frustración y muchos sentimientos mas que ni tu entendías.

-Dino se puede saber porque as interrumpido mi boda y me has raptado- Dino soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Te tardaste mucho en reaccionar ( )-chan- Esto hizo que te enojaras, pero él se estaciono y te miro de forma seria- Pero eso es algo muy obvio- El se quito el cinturón y se acerco lentamente a ti- Es porque te amo y nunca dejaría que otro hombre tocara a la mujer que amo- Al principio te sonrojaste pero luego le diste un puñetazo en la cabeza, haciendo que se quejara del dolor.

-Tu mujer una mierda, es que acaso piensas que yo dejare que tu andes con otras mientras yo te espero en casa con tu cena haciendo galletas- Casi sentías que explotarías, tenias las ganas de ahorcarlo en esos momentos, Dino sudo frió por tu expresión, pero aun así se acerco y te tomo por las manos, intentaste apartarlo, pero tus manos estaban bien sujetas, el, las amarro con una sola mano al asiento con su látigo, tus manos quedaron arriba de tu cabeza amarradas en la cabecera del asiento, después de unos minutos te tranquilizaste y el empezó hablar.

-( )-chan no es lo que tú crees- Tu solo desviaste la mirada, Escuchaste un suspiro de él, pero aun así lo ignoraste, pero una cálida mano se poso en tu barbilla asiéndote mirarlo a los ojos- Ella era una enemiga de vongola- El te miraba con tristeza.

-Eso no m-… ¿QUE?- Esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de tus labios, el te miro con una sonrisa mientras te acariciaba la mejilla- A QUE TE REFIERES DINO CAVALLONE- Tenias el ceño fruncido, eso te había caído como un balde de agua fría.

-Ella era una asesina encargada de matarme, pero como tú estabas en medio, sabía que intentaría sacarte del camino, así que actué antes y la engañe haciéndole creer que me había enamorado de él, Romario me conto lo que viste, en ese momento ese era mi plan para atraparla, después de que te fuiste, encontramos las pistas de su traición y en este momento se encuentra en interrogación para saber qué familia la contrato- Era poco decir que tu cara estaba pálida, en un momento pensabas en Dino en el ser mas idiota del mundo o eso creías creer, y ahora tú te sentías así, lagrimas empezaron a salir de tu rostro.

-IDIOTA, porque no me lo dijiste, sabes lo que tuve que vivir, que tal si llegabas tarde, que tal si me casaba o hacia otra estupidez, sabes que no pienso muy bien cuando estoy enojada- Dino te dio una sonrisa cálida, lo que hizo que lloraras más fuerte.

-No te preocupes ( )-chan, yo siempre estaré aquí, nunca dejaría que algo así pasara, ademas también estaba ahí Romario, de echo iba a llegar antes pero me tropecé- Tu sentiste una vena palpitar en tu frente, pero el te empezó a besar, al principio fueron besos tiernos y cálidos, pero después fueron besos llenos de deseo y lujuria, sentías que la temperatura aumentaba, el te estaba besando el cuello.

-D-dino y-ya p-puedes soltarme- Dino se detuvo para luego darte una sonrisa, la que provoco un escalofrió en todo tu ser- ¿Dino?- Sudaste frio porque aun no quitaba su sonrisa, el se acerco hasta tu oído.

-Ahora te enseñare lo que puede hacer un estudiante de reborn- Tragaste un poco de saliva- y tenias razón este látigo sí que es útil, no te preocupes seré amable contigo- Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, intentaste huir pero el látigo te tenia bien amarrada, Dino solo te seguía sonriendo y volvió a besarte el cuello, te empezaste a sonrojar, en tu mente empezaste a maldecir a cierto tutor sádico y playboy -"Maldito reborn todo es tu culpa"- Pero antes de que pudieras seguir maldiciendo dos mensajes aparecieron en tu celular, lo cual te hizo sentirte agradecida, Dino con reclamos cogió tu celular, abrió el mensaje y lo puso frente a ti, lo empezaste a leer.

"soy Tsuna ( )-san, madamas te envió este mensaje para felicitarte, por cierto ¿ya te dijo Dino?, el ah pagado por un viaje de un mes para la luna de miel, también no puedo esperar por la boda, por cierto creo que el ya sabe pero te lo diré a ti también n.n la reservación del hotel ya esta lista, así que ya pueden venir para que duerman juntos, perdón si interrumpí algo"- Sentiste que tu alma se iba de tu cuerpo -"Donde rayos quedo de aquel castaño puro e inocente"- Pensaste con lagrimas en los ojos-Dino abre el siguiente- Dino así lo hizo y te lo puso enfrente y empezaste a leerlo.

-"Dame-( ) espero que mi aprendiz sea amable contigo y me hace gracia decir que me complace saber que aprendió bien para que te enojes conmigo por enseñarle, toma esto como mi venganza por insultarme y pensar sobre mí con locas ideas ~yo amable ja, en tus sueños dame-( ) ~ todavía tienes mucho que aprender para insultarme sin creer que no me vengare, bueno espero que te la pases bien esta noche, no te preocupes Dino aprendió del mejor, Ciaossu!- Ahora sentiste unas ganas de pegarte contra la pared, pero bueno no podrías hacerlo, no estando como estabas- Porque am i- Pensaste con frustración.

-Te amo ( )-chan y nunca dejare de hacerlo- Y en ese preciso momento fue que perdiste tu poca cordura y empezaste a besarte con Dino como si no hubiera un mañana, no es que pudieras hacer otra cosa en realidad.

**OMAKE:**

**DESPUÉS**** DE LLEGAR AL HOTEL Y HACER COSAS NO APTAS PARA NIÑOS, TE ENCONTRABAS SENTADA EN UNA PEQUEÑA SALA DEL HOTEL DONDE TE QUEDASTE CON DINO, TOMABAS UN CAFÉ MIENTRAS MIRABAS POR LA VENTANA, UNOS BRAZOS EN TU CUELLO TE HICIERON SONREÍR.**

**-Dino si que tienes el sueño pesado- Solo recibiste un beso en el cuello como respuesta, pero antes de empezar otra ronda de besos, un pensamiento paso por tu mente, sonreíste macabramente, dino solo trago saliva por tu expresión.**

**-Dino ayer acepte en casarme contigo pero...- Te detuviste un momento mientras veías tu sortija- que harías si no aceptaba o tan siquiera lo pensaste? porque eso de que ya pagaste por la luna de miel- Moviste tu dedo de derecha a izquierda.**

**-Vamos ( )-chan sabes que te amo y se que tu también lo haces- El se acerco a ti y te dio un abrazo de oso- ademas si no aceptabas no me rendiría por un rechazo usaría todo plan posible para conquistarte- Sonreíste por sus palabras luego lo miraste a los ojos. **

**-Bueno ya que me amas tanto quiero pedirte dos favores- Dino se alejo un poco, temiendo por su vida.**

**-primero: Quiero que te vengues por mi contra Reborn- Vistes como la cara de dino palidecía- pero se que podrás hacerlo ¿no?, después de todo me amas y quieres casarte conmigo ¿verdad?- Dino tardo unos segundos para aceptar, parecía que lo habías enviado contra el mismo demonio -"Bueno es casi lo mismo, es reborn"- Sonreíste con malicia le diste un beso en la mejilla para animarlo.**

**-¿Cual es el otro favor?- Tu sonreíste al estilo Byakuran.**

**-Oh casi se me olvida dos: que me dejes interrogar a esa arpía con quien te besaste- Dino sudo frió por tu expresión, quería negarse pero el odio en tus ojos lo hizo encogerse y aceptar- Oh gracias Dino y no te preocupes no se nada amable con ella, es mas le hare un favor, la dejare como nueva- Tronaste tus nudillos y aura asesina apareció a tu alrededor, Dino casi juro ver unos cuernos y cola en ti, pero prefirió callar, solo rezaba porque no la mataras, tenían que sacarle información. **

_**~NOTAS~**_

_**Y que les pareció? enserio que en este capitulo me sentí un poco estresante, a diferencia de los otros dos, este me tomo mas tiempo y mas esfuerzo hacerlo, pero al final pude hacerlo, bueno espero que sea de su agrado ;D**_

_**No olviden dejar reviews~ eso hace que me ponga mas contenta y escriba bueno no aumenta la rapidez de las actualizaciones, bueno si un poco pero esto me ayuda ah hacer mis historias con mas emoción y mas largas XD  
**_

_******por cierto el siguiente sera de yamamoto y después alguien que empieza con ... tendrán que esperar muajajaja XD**_

_******CIAO! CIAO!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Yamamoto

**Lo siento T.T no tengo perdón, en serio lo siento me eh tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es que empece la escuela y estuve muy ocupada, pero no por eso dejare de seguir mis historias XD solo tardare un poco en actualizar, lo digo para los que han leído mis otras historias tranquilos no tardare mucho o eso espero...no se olviden de leer los "Vongola neko" y "cambiando de dimensión" :3 por cierto tambien pueden elegir el nombre de su mano derecha y sus guardianas, n u n**

**bueno**** este capitulo esta dedicado a risatouya, kuroneko1827, y para las demas que les gusta este personaje XP**

******Pd: KHR no me pertenece, todo es obra de la gran ************Akira Amano-sama.**

**CAPITULO 4: YAMAMOTO TAKESHI~**

-Yare, yare ( )-chan, deberías olvidar el pasado- Tu suspiraste ante el comentario de ( ), estabas muy cansada como para decirle algo, pero como viste que no te dejaría en paz, preferiste contestar.

-( ) Se que lo mejor es olvidar y que eso paso hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo no puedo, fue mi primer amor y nada podrá cambiarlo- Le diste una gran sonrisa a ( ), ella solo suspiro y te dio palmadas en la cabeza.

- Pero de todos los hombres que existen, porque precisamente, aquel que tiene tantas mujeres tras el ( )-chan, no digo que no puedas pero, tendrás que esforzarte en conquistarlo- Tu negaste con la cabeza con la afirmación de ( ), te recostaste en la pared y comiste un poco de tu bento.

- ( ) Tu sabes que lo amo, pero…no lo intentare, no quiero darme falsas esperanzas o terminar con nuestra amistad- Apartaste tu mirada y empezaste a mirar el cielo, la verdad era que estabas muy sorprendida, nunca hubieras imaginado que el amor de tu infancia se podría volver tan popular.

-Yare, yare ( )-chan, no seas ten negativa, deberías estar contenta de poder volver a verlo después de tantos años, aunque él solo piense en ti como una amiga, no significa que no pueda enamorarse de ti- Tu soltaste una pequeña risa.

-( ) nadie te entiende, primero dices que lo olvide y ahora que no me rinda y que lo intente, aun así, solo seré su amiga, además no creo que me recuerde muy bien, la última vez que nos vimos fue cuando teníamos 12 años, y solo estuvimos un año juntos, ni siquiera sé si me recuerda, además el ya tiene amigos ahora, porque ha de serlo mío- Miraste con nostalgia el cielo, todavía no podías creer que después de estar tres años separados, podrías volver a namimori con aquel que robo tu corazón- Takeshi- Pronunciaste en un murmullo, lo dijiste en voz baja para que ( ) no te escuchara.

-Pero ( )-chan cuando piensas hablarle, ya paso una semana desde nuestro traslado y aun no le has dirigido la palabra- Tu sonreíste un poco, tu ya habías intentado desde el primer día que llegaste, hablarle, pero siempre surgía un problema o no te atrevías hacerlo, no esperabas que takeshi tuviera tantos amigos, pero no te sentiste mal, estabas feliz, de que tuviera amigos verdaderos, lo sabías con solo mirarlo, el se divertía mucho con ellos a su lado, incluso si siempre veías que se peleaba con Gokudera Hayato uno de sus amigos de su aula, sabias que a él le divertía hacerlo enojar, sonreíste con diversión, aunque a veces veías que se metía en problemas difíciles, sabias que él estaría bien, el tenia amigos que le cuidarían y ayudarían.

-Sabes ( ) creo que lo mejor será no decir nada, el ya tiene muchos amigos, no quiero separarlo de ellos, solo sería una distracción, además se en lo que anda, lo mejor será no ser una carga para él, podrían dañarlo por estar a su lado, no quiero que muera por mi culpa,- ( ) Te miro con duda.

-¿Eh? A que te refieres con eso ( )-chan, enserio que no entiendo a que te refieres, lo dices como si Yamamoto estuviera implicado en cosas peligrosas o algo así, enserio que imaginación tienes, jajaja Yamamoto con los ¿yakuza o la mafia? Jajaja que buen chiste, todavía te creo Gokureda-kun, pero…¿Yamamoto?, solo falte que dijeras que Dame-Tsuna es el líder de la familia mafiosa más grande del mundo jajajajaja- Tu negaste con la cabeza -"A veces eres muy cabezota ( ) enserio que burlarse de los demás está mal, lo que más me preocupa es que no te hayas dado cuenta lo que hace el grupo de tsuna, con tantas explosiones es casi imposible no darse cuenta y eso que tú ya sabes sobre eso"- La carcajada de tu amiga solo te hizo que te cayera una gota al estilo anime, te sorprendía que ( ) que ya sabía de la mafia, no supiera que Tsuna y los otros fueron la Decima generación vongola -"Si supieras"- Ibas a callar a ( ) pero, unos gritos te hicieron callar.

-TU MUJER ESTUPIDA, COMO TE ATREVES A REIRTE DEL DECIMO- Volteaste tu mirada hacia la puerta de la azotea, Gritaste bajo por la sorpresa, no esperabas que tsuna, Gokudera y takeshi subieran a la azotea, tragaste saliva, esto era nada bueno, miraste nerviosamente a ( ), podría ser que ella no supiera nada de lo que hacia takeshi y sus amigos, además de que ellos podrían ser muy fuertes, pero ( ) no era alguien para tomarse a la ligera, solo esperabas con que ( ) no se lo tomara muy enserio y no empezara a pelear con Gokureda, ( ) parecía mirarlo con indiferencia, suspiraste en alivio, ( ) no parecía enojada, viste como Tsuna y Takeshi calmaban a ese idiota de las bombas y no es que tuvieras nada contra él, pero no te caí tan bien por como trataba a Takeshi aunque en el fondo sabias que Takeshi lo hacía a propósito -"Enserio Takeshi puedes ser tan masoquista a veces"- Te reíste por tu comentario ocasionando que todos te miraran, te tapaste la boca rápidamente.

-Lo siento es que recordé algo que me causo gracia- ( ) Te vio con duda, sabias que ella no te creería, ella podía leerte como un libro, lo cual te sorprendía y molestaba a la vez, los otros tres te miraran con duda, pero prefirieron no decir nada o solo les daba igual.

-Tch…Decimo, debería dejarme darle una lección a esas mujeres irrespetuosas- Tu sudaste frio por la declaración de la autoproclamada mano derecha, la verdad era que tu sabias todo sobre ellos, la mafia, Vongola, Cedef, Varia, si, sabias incluso de la maldición de los arcobalenos, después de todo, tu pertenecías a una familia tan antigua como vongola, pero que siempre se mantenía al margen en las diputas entre familias.

pero no era porque fueran débiles, no de hecho la primera generación de tu familia fue tan fuerte como lo era la primera generación vongola, incluso los guardianes de tu familia poseían anillos y armas especiales como la decima generación, sin embargo, tu familia era pacifista, solo usaban su fuerza para proteger a las personas cercanas, solo habían participado y unido a otras familias, cuando los lideres así lo querían, pero con un nuevo líder, la alianza siempre se rompía, ya que aunque estuvieran juntas las familias, la tuya nunca había hecho el juramento de lealtad a ninguna familia, muy pocos sabían sobre ustedes, una familia poderosa, pero que se escondía en las sombras, aunque ahora los guardianes no estuvieran juntos, su actual jefe había decidido que se separan por cinco años, para que hicieran lo que quisieran y para que se volvieran más fuertes, después se volverían a juntar los guardianes y eso lo sabías, porque después de todo, tú serias la nueva líder de la familia, serias la decima Angelliony, de hecho ( ) era las segunda mas fuerte de tus guardianes, ella era la guardiana del tornado y tu mano derecha, tu familia era especial por las raras flamas que poseía, la flama de la ventisca (niebla), de la luna (sol), del tornado (tormenta), de la estrella(el rayo), del ciclón (lluvia), de la nieve (nube) y la flama del cielo pero a diferencia del cielo azul vongola, este era el cielo nocturno, para más preciso la noche, pero tu flama no era echa como vindence con venganza, no tu flama había nacido en ti, tu flama era la verdadera flama de la noche, ibas a seguir recordando tu pasado, pero una voz te hizo salir de tus recuerdos.

-Enserio mejor hay que irnos ( ), dame-Tsuna y sus amigos me están molestando- Tu giraste tu cabeza con el ceño fruncido, habías sido amiga de ( ) mucho antes de conocer a takeshi, pero te estaba molestando que tratara así a Tsuna, el podía ser torpe, pero te molestaba que la gente los insultara así, nadie tenía el derecho de hacerlo, de pequeña a ti te lo hicieron, tu también podrías llegar a ser muy torpe, por lo que sabias como se sentía ser llamada dame-( ).

-TU MUJER ESTUPIDA- Sentías que ( ) estaba perdiendo la poca calma que poseía, pero eso poco te importaba ahora, estabas molesta por su actitud, a veces tu mano derecha podía ser tan cabezota como la mano derecha de Tsuna.

-( ) No trates así a Tsuna, el no te ah hecho nada ( ), así que discúlpate- Ella iba a negarse pero tu aura asesina fue suficiente para callarla, ella se inclino ante Tsuna y se disculpo, tu miraste a Tsuna- lo siento si te ah ofendido, a veces puede ser tan cabezota como Gokureda-kun- Tsuna negó con la cabeza y también se disculpo por el comportamiento de su amigo, Gokureda iba a seguir reclamando pero una palabras de Tsuna parecieron calmarlo.

Seguiste comiendo tu bento -"Gokureda si que obedece mucho a Tsuna me recuerda a mí y a Takeshi de hace años"- de repente un recuerdo paso por tu mente.

~FLASH BACK~

Estabas llorando en un parque y te encontrabas sola, en ese tiempo no tenías ningún amigo, porque todos te habían tachado de inútil porque siempre tropezabas, estabas echa bolita bajo un árbol, las lagrimas salían sin parar de tus ojos.

-Oye estas bien- Una suave voz sonó frente a ti, pero no quisiste levantar la vista, temías porque fuera otro bravucón y te molestara, esperabas que se fuera, pero nunca esperaste que una mano se posara en tu cabeza, te tensaste por el contacto, empezaste a temblar, temías que te pegara, no querías que te pasara lo mismo que a Tsuna, uno de tus pocos amigos que sufrían el mismo trato.

-Ya no llores pequeña, veras que todo se solucionara, vamos sécate las lagrimas y sonríe- Tu miedo se esfumo con esa palabras, lentamente alzaste el rostro, encontrándote con un niño de tu misma edad, pero lo que más te llamo tu atención fue su cálida sonrisa, te le quedaste mirando sin poder decir nada, el se agacho y quedo a tu altura.

-Vamos sonríe, las personas que sonríen son mucho más felices, si quieres desahogarte yo puedo prestarte mi hombro- Te sorprendiste por las palabras del extraño, a pesar de solo tener 11 años, parecía muy maduro, pero no te quedaste a pensar mucho en eso, lo abrazaste con anhelo, el te devolvió el abrazo y te hizo caricias en la cabeza, dándote palabras de ánimo en el oído, estuviste unos minutos llorando en su hombro hasta que te cansaste de llorar, te separaste de él, te secaste las lagrimas y le diste tu sonrisa más sincera.

-muchas gracias, mi nombre es ( )- Viste como la mejillas del desconocido se pintada de un color rosa, no sabias el porqué de esto- ¿eh? Porque tus mejillas se pusieron rosas- Te acercaste y le tomaste la cara con tus dos manos, Viste como el color se ponía un poco mas rojo, a pesar de tener 11 años, tu no sabias mucho sobre eso.

-Em…jajaja no es por nada, por cierto mi nombre es Yamamoto takeshi- Takeshi te dio otra sonrisa, ahora fue tu turno de sentir tus mejillas arder, takeshi se rio bajito por esto y se te acerco, tomando tu cara con sus dos manos.

-Jajaja ahora ¿porque estas tu sonrojada'- Ibas a decirle algo, pero los nervios te ganaron e intentaste apartarte, pero por tu movimiento brusco, te hiciste para atrás, ibas a estrellarte contra el árbol, cerraste tus ojos, pero no sentiste nada, abriste los ojos cuando oíste una voz un voz a tu lado, te sonrojaste mas, cuando viste a takeshi protegiéndote en un abrazo, sentías tu mundo de cabeza, pero te preocupaste cuando viste que se había hecho una herida en la mejilla.

-Takeshi- Te separaste del abrazo e inspeccionaste su rostro, el aludido solo te dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarte, te relajaste cuando viste que no era muy grave, sacaste una curita de tu bolsa y se la pusiste, takeshi iba a darte las gracias, pero tú le diste un beso en la mejilla que lo dejo aturdido- Esto es para que tu herida sana más rápido, eso lo que me dijo mi mama- Volviste a sonreír, haciendo que takeshi se sonrojara aun mas, pero como todavía era muy pequeña e inocente, tú no sabias el porqué de esto.

-Enserio jajaja por cierto tienes un corte en el labio- Tu te sorprendiste por esto, te tocaste el labio, tenias un poco de sangre, ibas a decirle que no era nada, pero tus palabras fueron calladas, el había unido sus labios con los tuyos, sentiste tus mejillas arder, no sabias ni que pensar, los segundos del beso se te habían hecho eternos y te pusiste más nerviosa porque el tenia los ojos abiertos al igual que tu, mientras te daba el beso su mirada te hipnotizo completamente.

-t-t-t-tu…- Querías decir algo, pero no sabias bien que decir, el solo hizo su sonrisa mas grande.

-Que pasa, solo lo he hecho para que se cure más rápido- Tu te sonrojaste sin saber porque, suspiraste y solo asentiste, pero un brillo en sus ojos te dio un escalofrió- Pero aun así me siento mal por tu labio, que tal si te doy otro beso para que se cure más rápido- Sudaste frio, no sabias mucho sobre los besos, pero sabias que se daban solo a las personas que amabas, además de que besarse no era muy normal y mucho menos en la boca, ibas a negarte, pero su sonrisa, te dejo claro que el no te dejaría negarte, pero aun así lo intestaste, pero ese fue un error tuyo, cuando abriste la boca él se acerco y aprovecho la oportunidad para meter su lengua en tu boca, a diferencia del otro, sentiste que este beso era más exigente, sentiste tu cuerpo extraño, tenias tantas emociones en ese momento, por la falta de aire él se separo de ti.

-Espero que tu herida se cura más rápido- Sentiste tus mejillas arder, aunque lo acababas de conocer, sentías que Takeshi era persona muy inocente, pero tu intuición te decía que no te confiaras.

-C-claro, Mmm…oye quieres jugar- El te dio una sonrisa que te hizo sentir nerviosa- ¿c-claro si quieres?- Sentiste una caricia en la cabeza.

-Me gustaría hacerlo, pero tengo practica hasta la tarde- Sentiste que tu alegría se iba, esperabas ser su amiga, sonreíste tristemente, te paraste de un salto y le diste una pequeña sonrisa.

-N-no te preocupes, fue un gusto conocerte, b-bueno creo que será mejor que vuelva a casa- Ibas a marcharte pero una mano te detuvo, miraste a Takeshi con duda- que pasa Takeshi- No sabías que decir, el miraba el suelo, no podías ver su rostro, pero el levanto la vista, viste que sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas y tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

-S-si q-quieres, puedes venir a ver la práctica, ya mañana no tengo y podremos jugar juntos- Te sentiste muy feliz, tanto que saltaste a sus brazos.

-Claro seria un gusto acompañarte- Sonreíste con alegría, ibas a separarte pero el te abrazo también, ibas a decir algo pero Takeshi se separo de ti rápidamente.

-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder- Ibas a decir algo, pero él te agarro de la mano y te arrastro por el camino, suspiraste y sonreíste, sabias que tu vida ya no sería tan solitaria como antes, pero aun no podías quitar la sensación de agarrar la mano de Takeshi, no sabías que eran esos sentimientos, pero no te importaba por ahora, solo disfrutarías estar la tarde junto a él.

~Fin del flash Back~

Sentiste tus mejillas sonrojar, tu ya no recordabas bien la vez que se habían conocido, tenias vagos recuerdos, recordabas que él te había invitado a jugar y que se habían divertido mucho ese día y todos los demás, sentiste que tu corazón latía más rápido -"Ese recuerdo que significa"- Miraste a Takeshi, parecía que su grupo ya estaba tranquilo y comían sus bentos a una distancia de unos metros de ti y ( ), estabas un poco triste porque no te reconociera, pero sabias que no era su culpa, ya habían pasado tres años, en ese poco tiempo tu creciste mucho, aunque apenas le llegaras a su ( ) tu cabello de color ( ) que antes era corto y que siempre llevabas en una ( ), había crecido, además de que ahora te peinabas diferente, la verdad no te sorprendía que no te reconociera, pero aun así no querías ser recordada, no querías ser una carga para él, por eso, a pesar de ir en el mismo salón, tu no le habías dirigido la palabra, pero sobre todo, no lo habías visto a los ojos, porque sabias que él podría reconocerte por el color ( ) de tus ojos, sabias que el recordaba tus ojos porque siempre te decía que se le hacían muy bonitos, te sonrojaste por tus recuerdos -"Si no fuera porque éramos niños, podría pensar que lo hacía todo a propósito, enserio que si fuera así, el seria un Casanova por nacimiento"- Tus pensamientos te hicieron sonrojar levemente, sin darte cuenta, pusiste tu mirada en Takeshi y como una mala jugada del destino el volteo hacia ti, sus ojos se encontraron, sentiste que el tiempo pasaba más lento, pero la voz de ( ) te saco de tus sueños.

-( ) es hora de regresar a clases, pronto tocara el timbre y no quiero perder mi tiempo con esa alondra sádica- Te reíste por el apodo de hibari-san, todavía recordabas el primer encuentro de tu mano derecha con el prefecto, aunque sospechabas un poco de ( ) porque aunque dijera que lo odiara, sentías que en realidad le gustaba.

-Oye ( ) a ti te gusta Hibari-san ¿verdad?- ( ) Que tomaba un poco de agua, escupió todo en el suelo, tú te reíste fuertemente, sus reacciones la habían delatado, ahora ya sabias que estabas en lo cierto.

-D-d-de q-que h-h-ha-hablas, cof…no se dé que hablas ( )-chan, yo y esa alondra juntos, por favor, ni en mis perores pesadillas- Sus mejillas sonrojadas te hicieron abrazarla, tímida podía ser muy tierna, sabias que tu amiga no tendría problemas, también habías visto las reacciones del prefecto, a veces en la seguía con la mirada y su voz era un poco más amable con ella -"De seguro se enamoro porque es como un conejo indefenso cuando está nerviosa"- Te reíste por tu pensamiento, y la seguiste abrazando, pero luego exploto y tuviste que soltarla y alejarte, pero en el momento de separarte, tropezaste y te fuiste para atrás, cerraste tus ojos, pero unos fuertes y cálidos brazos te atraparon, tu piel se erizo, conocías bien quién era.

-Jajaja deberías tener cuidado Mmm… ¿cómo te llamas?- Te pusiste nerviosa, ibas a decir algo pero la voz de Gokureda no te dejo hablar.

-ESTUPIDO FRIKI DEL BEISBOL COMO NO CONOCES A TUS COMPAÑEROS DEL SALON, TKS ENSERIO NO TIENES REMEDIO, SU NOMBRE ES ( )- Sentiste una opresión en el pecho, aunque nadie se dio cuenta, pudiste notar la sorpresa en su mirada, el volteo hacia a ti.

-Jajaja enserio, así que tu eres ( ), jajaja que interesante- Por una extraña razón te sentiste en las garras de un depredador, tragaste un poco de saliva- Chicos podrían adelantarse, tengo algo que preguntarle a ( )- Tsuna asintió mientras Gokureda solo lo ignoro, ibas a detener a ( ), tenias lagrimas en tus ojos, pero ella solo desvió la mirada, pudiste leer el mensaje que te dio con su mirada -"¿tú puedes? Eres unas baka ( ), como puedes dejarme así como si nada"- Ibas a seguir lanzándole miradas asesinas, pero ella salió por la puerta, suspiraste, pero un escalofrió te hizo voltear hacia Takeshi, el te estaba dando una gran sonrisa, pero por una extraña razón sentiste que él, en ese momento estaba todo menos feliz.

-Así que ( )-chan ¿no?- Sentiste miedo, querías soltarte de su agarre, pero su mirada no te dejaba hacerlo -"Es la primera vez que lo veo tan enojado"- Querías llorar pero mejor te aguantaste- jajaja que gracioso, hace unos años yo conocí ah alguien con el mismo nombre y que se parecía mucho a ti, pero no creo que seas tú, porque ella ya me había ido a saludar y no evitarme todo el tiempo, así que me estaba preguntando, ¿eres la ( ) que conocí hace tres años'- Tragaste un poco de saliva, no querías contestar, pero sabias que él, se daría cuenta, aunque aun estabas un poco sorprendida porque él se diera cuenta que lo estabas evitando.

-si…- Dijiste en un murmuro, no querías mirarlo a los ojos, pero sabias que no sería justo ni correcto, así que lo miraste a los ojos, era decir poco que sentiste tu corazón romperse en mil pedazos cuando viste la mirada dolida que tenia, te sentías como si hubieras pateado a un cachorro abandonado y lo hubieras dejado morir bajo la lluvia, el soltó el agarre y desvió la mirada- Takeshi…yo…- Tú querías decir algo, no esperabas que él se pondría así por ti, solo eras una amiga después de todo.

-jajaja enserio que sorpresa, así que si eres tu después de todo, me alegra que hayas vuelto, enserio que estoy feliz, siempre espere que algún día volverías, mi vida sin ti se había vuelto solitaria y gris, tú eras muy importante para mí, pero veo que no es un sentimiento mutuo jajaja, enserio que a veces soy muy despistado- Sentiste que en cualquier momento el se pondría a llorar como cuando eran niños y lloraba en las visitas a la tumba de su madre, la primera vez que lo habías acompañado tu lo habías abrazado y los habías animado, te rompía el corazón verlo tan dolido, apretaste tus puños -"Yo prometí en la tumba de tu madre que no dejaría que nadie te haría sentir de esa forma, y ahora yo soy la causa de tu dolor"- Sentiste que las lagrimas saldrían en cualquier momento.

-Takeshi, yo también aprecio nuestra amistad no creas lo contrario- Esperabas que takeshi te creyera, pero su mirada solo mostraba un vacio y su sonrisa no era nada cálida, sentiste una apuñalada tu corazón, sabias que esa mirada solo las daba aquellas personas que no eran nada para el.

-No digas nada mas ( )-san, ya no importa, me da igual si tu no sientes lo mismo, ya no me importa, pero no te preocupes no te odio, sin embargo te pido que no te acerques de nuevo a mí,- Sentiste que el tiempo se detenía- Me voy no quiero perder más mi tiempo- Tu intentaste de tenerlo, lo agarraste de la mano, pero él la aparto con un leve golpe- No me toques, ya no quiero saber nada de ti- No pudiste ver su mirada, su fleco la tapaba, pero no tenias que hacerlo, sabias que era de dolor.

-Takeshi…- El se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, se detuvo unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Adiós ( )- El cerro la puerta después de sus palabras, sentiste tus piernas débiles y te caíste, en ese momento, lagrimas empezaron a caer por tu mejilla, no sabes cuánto lloraste, pero suponías que habían sido horas, porque solo faltaba una clase ese día, ( ) te había preguntado por celular el porqué no habías aparecido en el salón, tu le habías dado una excusa y le habías pedido que se llevara tus cosas, te recargaste en la pared y miraste al cielo, las lagrimas caían por tu rostro, una voz frente a ti, te hizo bajar la vista, te sorprendiste y te paraste rápidamente, pero unas cadenas en tus brazos y cuello te hicieron detenerte.

-vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, si no es otra que la decima Angelliony, sola y sin protección, enserio que deseas morir pequeña usagi-chan- Sentiste miedo, ese sujeto no lo conocías muy bien, pero habías oído hablar de él, lo sabías por sus cadenas.

-T-t-tu e-eres Lucas di morte- El sonrió maliciosamente, apretaste tus puños, no podías usar tus armas, la cadenas te lo impedían- parece que no me equivoco, pero que hace un asesino de gran reputación en esta pequeña ciudad, no conozco a nadie que dese tanto mi muerte como para contratarte- El seguía sonriendo de forma macabra, ibas a volverle a preguntar, pero él hizo un movimiento con sus manos, las cadenas se movieron hacia él, por lo qué caíste hasta sus quedar bajo el, tu lo miraste con odio, pero el solo hizo al zar sus cadenas y te agarro del cuello.

-Parece que la pequeña usagi-chan no entiende en qué posición se encuentra, te recomiendo no hablarme como te plazca o tu muerte podría ser más dolorosa, pero no temas, todavía no voy a matarte, primero jugare contigo- Por dentro tenias miedo, pero no se lo ibas a demostrar, eras una líder, no perderías tu orgullo por ese idiota, el se empezó a reír de forma psicópata, te lanzo contra la pared, te diste un golpe en la cabeza, sentiste la sangre bajar por tu frente, el apareció atrás de ti y te dio una patada, te paraste con la poca fuerza que tenias y escupiste un poco de sangre, te diste cuenta que las cadenas estaban flojas, así que usaste la fuerza que tenias para sacar tu ( ) y las rompiste, el intento atraparte pero tu las evadiste, saltaste del techo y te tragaste unas pastillas, una flama de color ( ) apareció en tu frente, y unas alas del color de tu flama aparecieron, te detuviste antes de llegar al suelo y te alejaste rápidamente, pero a mitad del camino tus flamas desaparecieron y caíste al suelo, te lastimaste por el impacto, pero aun así te paraste, necesitabas recuperarte además de que tenias que alejarlo, no querías que inocentes sufrieran por tu culpa, mientras corrías por una calle chocaste con alguien, provocando que cayeras hacia atrás, te sobaste el trasero y miraste hacia arriba para disculparte.

-Lo siento no me fije por donde i…- Tus palabras quedaron en el viento, frente a ti se encontraba Takeshi, tragaste un poco de saliva, no era el mejor momento para verlo, el te vio con sorpresa, pero cuando te vio a los ojos aparto la mirada y te dijo algo que apenas y pudiste escuchar.

-No yo lo siento no vi por donde iba- Sentiste como la tensión empezó a subir, ibas a decir algo cuando unas explosiones se escucharon cerca de ahí, apretaste tus puños, sentiste un escalofrió, te paraste rápidamente, tenias que alejarte antes de que Takeshi se viera involucrado -"Maldita sea, esto quiere decir que mas asesinos vendrán y podrían ir por Takeshi"- Sabias que tal vez eso era verdad, así que miraste a takeshi.

-Lo siento en verdad…y adiós- Ibas a correr, pero takeshi te agarro tu mano, te sorprendiste por la acción, pensabas que él te odiaba.

-Yo…- El todavía no te miraba a los ojos, pero después de unos segundos te miro y empezó a hablar- Yo también lo siento- El te dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta era verdadera, el iba a volver a hablar, pero viste como su sonrisa desaparecía en un segundo, pudiste ver un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos, el te agarro más fuerte y te atrajo hacia el- ( ) porque estas tan herida- Te maldijiste internamente, habías olvidado tus heridas, -"Ya decía yo porque me sentía tan cansada"- Pensaste con ironía, pero una presencia cerca de ahí te puso alerta, te soltaste de su agarre y lo apartaste de tu lado, en ese momento una cadena te atrapo el cuello y te estrello contra una pared, oíste su voz llamándote, pero estabas muy aturdida por el golpe, ya habías perdido mucha sangre, te sentías débil, ibas a desmayarte, pero sentiste otra vez la cadena ser lanzada hacia a ti, cómo pudiste la evadiste rondando por el suelo, no era una gran forma de evadirla, pero al menos no te había dado el ataque.

-Pensaste que podías huir de mi usagi-chan-El polvo se disperso dejando ver la figura de Luca, le diste una mirada asesina, pero el solo se había empezado a reír- Usagi-chan en ese estado tan lamentable no me das miedo, solo lastima, y pensar que la nueva líder de la familia Angelliony serás tu…ya puedo dar la familia por acabada- Su risa burlona solo te hizo querer matarlo, apretaste los puños, sentiste como sangre caía de ellos por la presión que ejercías.

-Cállate Luca, no quiero oír eso de una escoria como tu- El frunció el ceño por tu insulto, tú te reíste internamente, pero unas cadenas dirigidas hacia a ti, te hicieron salir de tus pensamientos, la volviste a evadir, pero una cadena escondida debajo de la tierra te agarro el pie, no podías escapar del ataque, maldijiste internamente, cerraste los ojos, pero no sentiste nada, los abriste lentamente encontrándote con Takeshi frente a ti, el estaba en una pose de batalla con una katana en su mano, el había rechazado el ataque, te sorprendiste, pero no perdiste esa oportunidad para tomarte tu píldora, tu expresión se volvió seria y calmada, rompiste la cadena y te pusiste a lado de Takeshi, viste que la mirada de takeshi era seria y fría, pudiste notar un odio hacia Luca, te sorprendiste, no sabias el porqué de su enojo, pero dejaste tus pensamientos a un lado, tenias que concentrarte,

-Takeshi, cuando ganemos la batalla te explicare las cosas- El solo asintió ante tu respuesta, se lanzaron contra Lucas, el les lanzaba sus cadenas una y otra vez, ya te estabas desesperando por no poder golpearlo, ibas a preparar un ataque para lanzárselo, pero viste como unas cadenas sujetaban a Takeshi de las piernas, Lucas aprovecho para acercársele y pelear contra él, había sacado una especie de lanza y peleaba con Takeshi, pero Takeshi no podía moverse, tu ibas a ayudarle, pero una cadena te atravesó la pierna, ibas a gritar, pero te contuviste, podrías distraer a Takeshi con tu grito, rompiste la cadena y la sacaste de tu pierna, Takeshi evadía con maestría los ataques de Luca, lo que sorprendió mucho, Takeshi lo derroto fácilmente, le pego en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, ibas a correr a su lado, pero viste como Luca se levantaba y atacaba a takeshi, el se estrello contra una pared, Lucas se lanzo contra él, Takeshi detuvo su ataque con su katana, unas cadenas lo agarraron del pie, tu intuición te puso alerta viste como unas cadenas se dirigían a su espalda, ni siquiera sabes cómo ,pero corriste a su lado, llegaste justo a tiempo, las detuviste con tu arma, pero otras cadenas se dirigían por la izquierda a takeshi, pero él estaba ocupado , no podría evadir el golpe y las cadenas se habían enredado en tu arma, impidiéndote usarla, ni siquiera lo pensaste, soltaste tu arma, usando tu cuerpo para proteger a Takeshi, sentiste como una te atravesaban, una en una pierna, en un brazo en el abdomen y en un hombro, takeshi, no se había dado cuenta y había derrotado a Luca de un golpe, guardo su katana y suspiro, volteo a decirte algo, pero se quedo sin habla al verte, estabas cubierta de sangre, tu le diste una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento, c-creo que aun hago l-las c-cosas s-sin p-pensar- Son reíste mientras unas lagrimas corrían por tus ojos, te desplomaste, pero Takeshi pudo atraparte, te sentías muy cansada, sentiste gotas en tu rostro, abriste tus ojos con cansancio, lo que viste te dejo sin habla, takeshi estaba llorando, con la fuerza que te quedaba alzaste tu brazo y lo acariciaste en la mejilla, sabias que tal vez no saldrías bien de esta, así que usaste las pocas fuerzas que aun tenias y le dijiste aquellas palabras que hace mucho querías decirle.

-Te amo…-Después de eso todo se volvió negro, escuchabas su voz, sentías que te cargaba y corría contigo, imaginabas que hacia un hospital, pero sabias que seria muy improbable que sobrevivieras, cuando abriste tus ojos te encontrabas en un pastizal, pudiste ver una mesa con te cerca de ahí, te acercaste con duda, no viste a nadie alrededor, te sentaste en una de las sillas.

-Así que este es el cielo- Dijiste en voz alta, no esperabas que nadie te contestara.

-Jajaja así que tu eres ( )- Te asustaste por la voz, por el susto te caíste para atrás, en el suelo te levantaste y miraste hacia atrás, pero no viste a nadie, te sentaste sin dejar de mirar atrás y cuándo miraste al frente tuyo, te encontraste con una mujer sentada al frente, gritaste por el susto, pero luego te calmaste, la mujer te hacía sentir en calma, ella tenía una leve sonrisa, su cabello era largo y lacio, era de color negro, mientras sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro, la mujer aparentaba unos veinticinco años, ella te dedico una sonrisa, aunque no la conocías, algo en ella te había hecho recordar a Takeshi, pero aun así no podías hablar, en ese momento tu corazón te dolió, no habías podido escuchar su respuesta, apretaste tus puños.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso pequeña podrías lastimarte- Levantaste tu mirada y te encontraste con sus ojos, ella se encontraba a tu lado, te sorprendiste un poco por eso, pero te atreviste a preguntar.

-Disculpe, pero, ¿quién es usted?- La mujer te sonrió y te dio una caricia.

-Eso no es importante ahora pequeña, lo mejor será que vuelvas- Tu miraste el suelo tristemente.

-No puedo, si no se ha dado cuenta estoy muerta- Ella te volvió a dar palmadas.

-No pequeña, aun no es tu tiempo, solo has venido aquí porque quería conocerte, pero ahora que se que eres una buena persona, será mejor que vuelvas- Tu la miraste con sorpresa, de repente escuchaste las voz de alguien llamándote.

-jajaja, parece que mi hijo es muy impaciente, si que se parece a su padre, bueno será mejor que vuelvas ( )-chan, cuida de Takeshi por mi- Tu abriste los ojos con sorpresa -"Eso significa que"- Pero tus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz, miraste hacia atrás había una especie de portal hecho de luz, una mano se poso en tu hombro.

-Espero que sean felices, cuida de mi hijo por favor, estoy segura que él te ama- No pudiste responder porque ella te empujo hacia la luz, cerraste tus ojos por la luz, los fuiste abriendo lentamente, al principio veías todo borroso, pero después notaste que estabas en una habitación, al principio pensaste que estabas en un hospital, pero luego te diste cuenta que estabas en tu cuarto, te levantaste lentamente hasta quedar sentada, notaste que tus heridas estaban vendadas, imaginabas que había sido tu familia, cerraste los ojos por un momento, pero el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta te hizo abrirlos, sonreíste esperando ver a ( ) pero te quedaste sin habla al ver a Takeshi parado frente a ti, intentaste hablar, pero todavía recordabas tus últimas palabras, así que sonrojada volteaste hacia otro lado, no querías verlo, aun no estabas preparada para su respuesta, pero una caricia en tu mejilla te hizo voltear el rostro, el estaba a centímetros de tu rostro, tu sonrojo aumento, podías ver en su mirada, preocupación.

-Me preocupaste ( )-chan – El te acaricio con cariño, sentiste tu corazón latir con rapidez, sentías que todo desaparecía y solo estabas tu y Takeshi.

-Takeshi…- El te miro a los ojos y después te abrazo, te sentiste cálida en su abrazo, sonreíste y le correspondiste el abrazo- Takeshi yo lo siento yo…- Pero no pudiste terminar la frase, el te había separado bruscamente, eso causo que te dolieran tus heridas, ibas a quejarte pero sus labios en los tuyos te impidieron hablar, al principio fue tierno, podías notar que el al igual que tu, no tenían mucha experiencia, pero luego el beso se volvió más exigente, cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron, sentías tus mejillas arder, el te dio una leve sonrisa.

-Esta es tu respuesta- Preguntaste inocentemente, el pego su frente con la tuya y sonrió de la forma más dulce que alguna vez habías visto, tu también sonreíste, sabias que significaba eso, el se separo un poco de ti.

-Aunque ya sepas mi respuesta, me gustaría decírtela de todos modos- Tu asentiste lentamente, el sonrió y te agarro el rostro con sus dos manos.

-( ) yo te amo- Tu lo abrazaste, te sentías muy feliz- y creo que entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste- Tu te separaste un poco de el- Por eso no te preocupes no estoy enojado, desde ahora yo te protegeré y te amare por siempre- El volvió a juntar sus labios, te sentías completamente en las nubes, el empezó por tu labios, pero poco a poco sentiste que bajaba por el cuello, tus alarmas se prendieron en ese momento.

-Takeshi ¿qué haces?- El se separo de ti y te sonrió juguetonamente, tu sentiste un escalofrió.

-Pero ( )-chan~ no estoy haciendo nada malo- Su voz seductora hizo que tus mejillas se volvieron a tornar de de un color rojo- Solo te estoy besando para que tus heridas se curen más rápido, así que no te preocupes- Tu te quedaste en shock.

-pero tengo heridas en todo mi cuerpo- Tu pudiste ver un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes no me molesta, y para que sea más rápido creo que te besare cinco veces- Tu te empezaste a poner nerviosa, eso no significaba nada bueno -"Y porque cinco veces"- Pensaste con frustración, Takeshi te estaba ya besando el cuello, suspiraste, sabias que no podías hacer nada con esas heridas, ahora estarías a merced de un lobo hambriento y sin tener escapatoria, ahora temías por tu integridad, aunque takeshi sonriera, sabias que su sonrisa no era nada inocente, tragaste un poco de saliva, en esos momentos te preguntabas donde estaba ( ).

Con ( )~

-sabes me siento un poco mal por la jefa- ( ) se encontraba tomando café con ( el nombre de quien quisieran que fueran sus demás guardianes) en una cafetería de namimori.

-Jajaja si claro y por eso dejaste a cargo de su cuidado ah alguien mas ¿no?- ( ) La guardiana de la estrella sonreía con sarcasmo.

-jajaja bueno pero al menos lo dejaste en buenas manos ¿verdad?- ( ) El guardián del ciclón sonreía creyendo que su amiga nunca dejaría a su jefa en malas manos.

-Por supuesto~ la deje en manos de Takeshi, que creían que la dejaría con alguien que le haría daño- Todos en ese momento escupieron su café.

-hablas enserio baka, Takeshi el cual le corresponde sus sentimientos- El guardián de la nube ( ) miraba a la guardiana del ciclón con un tic en el ojo.

-Y los dejaste ¿completamente solos?- El guardián de la ventisca también tenía un tic en la ceja.

-Si porque, que tiene, los dos se aman cual es el-…-Las palabras de ( ) quedaron en el aire, de un momento a otro su cara empezó a palidecer- solos, sin nadie quien los moleste, con la jefa herida sin poder resistirse- Los guardianes no tuvieron que pensarlo ni un segundo mas, se pararon de sus asientos pagaron la cuenta y fueron en ayuda de su pobre e inocente jefa.

-Solo espero no encontrarlos en una mala posición- Dijo al guardiana de la luna, ( ), los demás guardianes la vieron con sorpresa, no esperaban que fuera tan madura cuando al situación lo requería, pero el guardián de la niebla se dio cuenta de algo.

-Entonces ( )-chan porque llevas una cámara lista- Todos miraron a la cámara que tenía en su mano derecha, ella solo les sonrió inocentemente, a todos les cayó una gotita al estilo anime -"Nunca cambiara"- pensaron al mismo tiempo los guardianes, aunque después lo descartaron, primero tenían que salvar a su jefa y después regañarían a ( ), solo esperaban llegar a tiempo.

**NOTAS~**

**Y que tal? que piensan de este capitulo? espero sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**no se olviden de dejar reviews X3**

**la siguiente historia sera de giotto o alaude, ya tengo un historia, pero todavía no elijo quien sera el protagonista o prefieren que ponga antes una de reborn, porque ya se mas o menos como hacer la de reborn, bueno ustedes deciden XP**

**Ciao! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5 Giotto y Alaude

**Waaaa enserio que lo siento, pero este capitulo se me hizo muy difícil de terminar . espero que el siguiente se me haga mas fácil T.T Bueno sin mas aquí esta el quinto capitulo de mis historias PersonajexLector, espero que sea de su agrado XD**

**recuerden KHR no me pertenece es obra de Akira amano...**

**CAPITULO 5: GIOTTO Y ALAUDE: **

-Lampo… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Sentías tu alma salir de tu cuerpo, no podías creer lo que te había dicho Lampo.

-Yare, yare porque siempre me hacen repetir las cosas- Lampo tenía una mirada aburrida, sabias que no quería repetirlo, así que te acercaste a él y lo agarraste de la playera, le diste una sonrisa amable, aunque un aura oscura que salía de ti hizo que Lampo tragara un poco de saliva.

-Vamos lampo no te cuesta nada- Lampo podía ver en tus ojos ( ) un brillo asesino que le hizo asentir levemente por el miedo.

-E-esta b-bien ( ) si me lo pides a-así, t-te e-estaba diciendo que Giotto se le declaro ah Alaude- Tu lo agarraste más fuerte de la camisa y le diste una mirada incrédula- Es c-cierto mientras caminaba por su cuarto, escuche unas voces y me acerque a su habitación, ahí vi como Giotto se arrodillaba ante Alaude y pude ver como Alaude se sonrojaba y asentía, no pude ver más porque ellos notaron mi presencia por lo que hui de ahí- Tu lo soltaste, era cierto que eras fanática de esas relaciones y que matarías por ver una historia con ese tipo de amor, sobre todo si los protagonistas están para morirse .

-"Pero que las personas que me gustan sean los protagonista de la historia "- Un aura deprimente empezó a rodearte, soltaste a Lampo y sin más te marchaste de ahí, La verdad era que tu desde hace un tiempo te habías dado cuenta lo de lo amble que era Giotto, pero también de lo amable que era Alaude, y sin darte cuenta te habías enamorado de los dos, ahora tu problema era saber a quién elegir, a los dos los amabas demasiado elegir te sería muy difícil, pero ahora que oportunidad tenias si los dos habían elegido andar juntos, no solo te habían roto el corazón una vez, no, te lo habían roto dos veces, suspiraste, mientras caminabas por los pasillos pudiste ver a Giotto platicando con tu jefe, ibas ah acercarte pero las palabras de Lampo resonaron por tu mente, te paraste en seco, intentaste darte la vuelta pero Giotto te vio y grito tu nombre, tú te volteaste lentamente, intentando que tus ojos ( ) no miraran la hipnotízante mirada azul de Giotto.

-( ), podrías venir un momento- La brillante sonrisa de Giotto te hizo perderse en ella, te acercaste lentamente, siendo atraída por él, pero cuando ya estabas cerca, una voz te hizo despertar, miraste atrás de Giotto, encontrándote con una fría mirada, era Alaude, entonces como un balde de agua fría, recordaste las palabras de Lambo, tragaste un poco de saliva, te detuviste e intentaste decir algo, pero las palabra no salían de tus labios, tu jefe te miro extrañado, Giotto te dio una mirada de preocupación al igual que Alaude, claro este con menos obviedad.

-Pasa algo ( )- Te mordiste el labio, sabias que estaban preocupados, a Giotto su voz lo delataba, al igual que la mirada de Alaude, abriste la boca pero la cerraste, te diste media vuelta.

-Lo siento tengo algo importante que hacer- Sonreíste levemente y Empezaste a correr, podías escuchar sus gritos llamándote, pero preferiste ignorarlos, corriste sin parar, no podías ver bien el camino, las lagrimas te lo impedían, mientras corría tropezaste con una piedra cayendo hacia adelante, apretaste tus puños con frustración, tu vestido de color ( ) ahora estaba manchado.

-Mierda- Te levantaste, te encontrabas en el jardín de la mansión, suspiraste y miraste hacia arriba, podías ver el cielo nublado, sonreíste amargamente, empezaste a caminar hacia un ( )donde te sentaste.

-Esto me hace recordar aquel día- pronunciaste en un pequeño susurro, los recuerdos llegaron a ti, podías recordad aquel importante día para ti.

~FLASH BACK~

-Suéltame- Gritaste con frustración, aquel desconocido te estaba guiando hacia un oscuro callejón.

-No tengas miedo, no te hare daño linda, veras que te gustara- Las palabras saliendo de su boca solo te producían asco, no sabías que te iba hacer, pero con ver su mirada, sabias que no era nada bueno, intentaste escaparte, pero el bastardo tenia bien sujeto su agarre, lagrimas empezaron a salir de tus ojos, tenias miedo, eras una huérfana que vivía en las calles, antes tenias una familia, pero había sido asesinada, ahora nadie se preocupaba por ti, solo había una persona que considerabas un amigo, y él no se encontraba en esos momentos contigo, ya que después de meterse en algún tipo de trabajo, casi ya no se juntaban y eso te hacía sentir sola, te mordiste el labio, intentaste evadir sus ataques, pero estabas débil por no haber comido en días, además de que ya te habías metido en situaciones iguales, pero incluso tu tenias un límite, teniendo tantas heridas y sin poder haber comido en días, estabas en tus limites, incluso tu cabellera ( ) había perdido su resplandor, maldijiste internamente, si hubieras estado mejor, le habrías dado una gran paliza a ese idiota.

Cuando estabas a punto de perder las esperanzas, sentiste una presencia atrás de ti, volteaste y te encontraste con una mirada azul, intentaste hablar pero el llanto no te lo permitía, tu opresor noto tu acción y miro hacia atrás, frunció el seño cuando vio ah aquel chico, el parecía ser unos dos o tres años más grande que tu.

-Mocoso será mejor que te vayas si no quieres morir- Tu te tensaste, no quería que algún inocente muriera por tu culpa, cuando estabas a punto de decirle que se fuera, el chico sonrió, su sonrisa te descoloco un momento, de un segundo a otro, viste como el chico cambiaba su gentil mirada a una fría y seria, en un ágil movimiento mando a volar al hombre que te tenia atrapada, el te cargo de forma nupcial, tú te sonrojaste por el acto.

-No tengas miedo, eh venido para salvarte- Tu te relajaste después de escuchar sus palabras, algo en tu interior te decía que no mentía, de repente oíste otra voz.

-Yo me encargo del maldito, Primo mejor vete a descansar, no has dormido en dos días, no sería nada bueno que nos atacaran mientras el líder esta débil- Miraste hacia la derecha encontrándote con unos ojos rojos, el desconocido aparentaba unos 19 o 20 años, su cabello era del mismo color de sus ojos y tenía un tatuaje en el rostro, su mirada era seria y fiera, cuando su mirada hiciste más fuerte tu agarre a la playera del tal Giotto, el aludido sonrió por tu acto, aunque no sabía bien el porqué.

-Gracias G…por cierto, estas asustando a la dama- G solo gruño y se adentro al callejón donde estaba tu atacante asustado.

-No le hagas caso a G, es un poco gruñón, por cierto, mi nombre es Giotto ¿y el tuyo?- Su sincera sonrisa te dio a entender de sus buenas intenciones, así que contestaste.

-M-mi n-nombre e-es ( )- Giotto sonrió y te dio una cálida sonrisa, tú te sonrojaste levemente.

-Es un bonito nombre, me gusta- Tu asentiste levemente, siguieron caminando por un rato, tu intentaste caminar por ti misma pero Giotto te lo había impedido.

-No ( ), todavía estas débil por el accidente, lo mejor será que ahorras tu energía…por cierto, donde vives para que te vaya a dejar- Tu sonreíste nerviosamente y con una gota cayendo por tu cabeza.

-"Acaso me ha llevado si ningún rumbo"- Suspiraste un poco, lograste soltarte de su abrazo y tocaste el suelo- aquí estoy bien gracias por todo- Te despediste y seguiste caminando, miraste para atrás, el solo te dio una leve sonrisa, tu también le diste una sonrisa, viste como un leve rojo teñía sus mejillas, tu no entendiste el porqué de esto, así que preferiste seguir caminando.

Caminaste sin rumbo hasta llegar al bosque, te sentaste bajo un árbol, tenias demasiado sueño, todavía estabas cansada, tus ojos ( ) habían perdido un poco de su brillo, te recargaste y miraste hacia el cielo, mirando por un tato las nubes, sonreíste al ver una con la forma de ( ), pero unos ruidos te hicieron bajar la mirada encontrándote con unos ojos azules metálicos, parpadeaste un poco antes de darte cuenta quien era.

-¿eh? Alaude…- Preguntaste un poco dudosa, el aludido solo te dio una fría mirada y no dijo ni una palabra, tu solo sonreíste- No te preocupes alaude, no me ah pasado nada, gracias a un misterioso chico, me salve- Sonreíste con alegría, Alaude solo bufo y se acerco a ti, el se sentó a tu lado.

-Si tienes problemas sabes que yo puedo encargarme de ellos- Tu sonreíste por las palabras de alaude- No actúes precipitadamente- Tu lo miraste y te recargaste en su hombro.

-Alaude somos amigos desde hace años, me conoces demasiado bien, sabes que yo siempre actuó precipitadamente- Alaude solo te dio una mirada seria y cerro sus ojos con cansancio, tu lo miraste interrogativamente, Alaude se veía muy cansado.

-Alaude que estás haciendo que te pone tan cansado- Tu preguntaste inocentemente el solo se quedo callado, tu frunciste el seño- No es nada peligroso ¿verdad?- Seguiste sin recibir respuesta, te apartaste y lo miraste con enojo- Alaude- El solo abrió los ojos con pereza, bostezo y se recostó en tus piernas, tu cerraste los ojos con sospecha- Ya después me enterare- Te recargaste en el árbol, miraste un rato al cielo, te quedaste pensando, a pesar de que conocías ah Alaude desde hace años, el nunca se entero sobre que tu no tenias familia ni hogar, sonreíste un poco, eso era lo mejor para ti, no querías depender o abusar de la hospitalidad de los demás, después de pensar en otras cosas sin importancia, al final te quedaste dormida.

Pero Alaude al poco tiempo te había despertado, parecía que tenia cosas que hacer, tú con pereza te levantaste, te despediste de él con una gran sonrisa, pero antes de llegar a tu hogar, te empezaste a sentir mareada, escuchaste una voz, miraste hacia un lado encontrándote con una mirada azul antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando abriste los ojos por los rayos del sol, te levantaste con pereza, te quedaste un rato viendo la pared, hasta que caíste en cuenta de tu situación.

-¿Donde rayos estoy?- Gritaste con frustración, miraste hacia los lados, estabas en una gran habitación, los cuartos estaban pintados de un color ( ), te paraste lentamente, te asomaste por la ventana, encontrándote con un gran jardín -"Donde rayos estoy, esta es una enorme mansión"- Te alejaste de la ventana y fuiste hacia la puerta, te asomaste y no viste a nadie, con sigilo saliste, necesitabas salir pronto de ahí, mientras caminabas, viste unas grandes puertas, la curiosidad te gano, así que te asomaste, pudiste ver a unos 7 hombres comiendo en una gran comedor.

-G como esta nuestra invitada- Te asomaste un poco más, no podías ver al que hablaba, ya que estaba a espaldas de ti, viste como un chico de cabello rojizo contestaba con un simple gruñido.

-Giotto, sabes que no fue muy listo de tu parte el traer a esa desconocida a la mansión, podría ser una espía o una asesina- G tenía un humor de perros, no le parecía nada bien, el tener a una desconocida en la mansión.

-Ma, ma, tranquilo G, esa chica no parecía tener esas intenciones- Asari sonreía de forma calmada haciendo que la tensión bajara.

-Tsk, ni siquiera la conociste- G decía con un tono molesto.

-Bueno en realidad si estaba ahí guando Giotto la salvo, solo que me encontraba un poco lejos- Asari pronuncio con calma.

-Aun así, es muy precipitado traer a una extraña a la mansión, es muy peligroso, y existe la posibilidad de que haya sido enviada por una familia enemiga, vongola tiene muchos enemigos, no sería extraño que enviaran espías - Este comentario de G hizo que todos dudaran.

-Sera mejor que le interrogue cuando despierte- Alaude tenía una mirada seria, tu abriste tus ojos ( ) con sorpresa, nunca habías visto ah alaude tan serio.

-Jujujuju, parece que a la invitada le gusta escuchar las conversaciones ajenas- Viste como un tipo con peinado de melón, miraba hacia dónde estabas, causándote un escalofrió.

Todos ante ese comentario miraron hacia la puerta, Tú te asustaste e intentaste escapar, corriste con miedo, no te gustaba ese lugar, te recordaba a tu antigua familia, recuerdos que hace mucho enterraste para siempre, la palabra mafia era la palabra que mas odiabas, pero al doblar en una esquina chocaste contra alguien, te paraste rápidamente, pero al intentar huir dos guardaespaldas te detuvieron el paso, haciendo que tu fruncieras el ceño.

-A donde crees que vas, crees que te dejare huir como si nada- Tu volteaste encontrándote con un hombre que aparentaba ya una edad un poco madura, tú te estremeciste, conocías a ese sujeto, cómo pudiste ocultaste tu rostro con tu fleco y no lo miraste a los ojos, cuando ibas ah hablar Giotto y sus guardianes habían llegado.

-Aquí estabas, como lo imagine eres un espía, si no, no hubieras corrido- G te miraba con odio.

-Ma, ma, tranquilos debe ser un malentendido- El guardián de la lluvia intento calmar la tensa atmósfera.

Alaude te miraba con duda, parecía que no sabía que tú eras la que Giotto había rescatado, ante la mirada de todos, Alaude se acerco a ti, e intento llevarte hacia otro lado, pero aquel tipo con el que chocaste los detuvo.

-A donde crees que te llevas a esa mocosa, por su culpa me caí, debe disculparse apropiadamente- Tu te mordiste el labio con molestia, sabias que Alaude protestaría, pero conocías a la mafia, no dejarías que por tu culpa Alaude se metiera en problemas, miraste al mafioso unos segundos, lo conocías muy bien, como olvidar el rostro del asesino de tus padres, apretaste tus puños, hiciste una pequeña reverencia.

-Me disculpo por mi incompetencia, prometo que no volverá a suceder, si me disculpa señor, tengo otras cosas que hacer en este momento- Con delicadeza te giraste y empezaste a caminar hacia otro lado, todos te miraban sorprendidos, tus movimientos habían sido agraciados y muy delicados, solo los grandes aristócratas tenían tanta elegancia, pero tu ignoraste sus miradas, Alaude no tardo tiempo en seguirte, tu solo sonreíste y caminaron un rato hasta que estuvieron lejos, tú te paraste y volteaste hacia Alaude.

-Alaude, porque nunca me dijiste que trabajabas con la mafia- Tu lo miraste con seriedad, el te miraba de la misma forma.

-Mis objetivos se relacionaban mucho con la mafia así que decidí trabajar con esta familia, con ella puedo cumplirlos en menos tiempo, además…esta familia es diferente a las demás, ellos no tiene los mismos oscuros deseos que las demás familias, incluso a su líder le tengo respeto- Alaude cerró los ojos con cansancio, tu sonreírte maliciosamente.

-No lo puedo creer…el frió y serio Alaude aceptando que respeta ah alguien más en voz alta, lo creería en tus pensamientos pero aceptarlo tan abiertamente- Tu reíste levemente, el abrió los ojos dándote una mirada asesina pero tú no te inmutaste- y no es solo eso oh me equivoco- Alaude miro hacia otro lado tu sonreíste aun mas- también te encariñaste no solo con su líder, también con los demás guardianes- Tu sonreíste victoriosa cuando un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del guardián de la nube, tu usaste toda tu voluntad para no reírte, sabias que Alaude no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-Hmm…de todos modos- Alaude cambio el tema antes de que fuera más humillado- que haces aquí, solo fui informado que Giotto encontró a una chica desmayada en un parque y que unas horas antes a esa misma chica la había ayudado en un ataque, si estabas débil y herida porque no pediste ayuda, deberías haber ido directamente a tu casa, tus padres se preocuparan si tu estas tanto tiempo afuera, pien…-Pero Alaude fue cortado por la repentina risa del guardián de la niebla.

-Nufufufu ya decía yo que te me hacías conocida, quien hubiera imaginado que la hija de la familia kork que fue aniquilada tiempo atrás, siguiera con vida, y yo pensaba que todos habían sido aniquilados, que sorpresa- Daemon se acerco a ti con una sonrisa arrogante, atrás de el venían los demás guardianes, tu con enojo apareciste a su lado dándole una mirada de odio, todos se sorprendieron ante tu gran velocidad, pues habías aparecido a lado de Daemon de un segundo para otro.

-No hables de mi familia con ese tono bastardo, créeme que no me costaría nada en matarte- Daemon vacilo un poco antes de alejarse de ti con una sonrisa, el alzo las manos.

-Nufufufufu tranquila princesa, no lo decía con malas intenciones- Tu le diste una mirada molesta, Alaude se acerco a ti, estaba levemente enojado por la interrupción de Spade, pero ahora parecía más interesado por el asunto de tu familia.

-No es asunto tuyo Alaude- Tu miraste a Giotto- ni tampoco es asunto de Vongola- El te miro con sorpresa, todos se preguntaban como sabias que ellos pertenecían a vongola, tu solo sonreíste- me di cuenta por los anillos que todos tienen puesto- Ellos te miraron levemente sonrojados, pues eso era muy obvio, tu solo reíste levemente, a pesar de que no te gustaba nada que estuviera relacionado con la mafia aquellas personas parecían muy interesantes.

-( ) acaso te estás riendo de mi- Alaude tenía un brillo tétrico, tú te congelaste y solo negaste, Alaude solo sonrió y te dio una leve caricia a tu pelo ( )- aunque digas que no es mi asunto, acaso no somos amigos- Tu abriste la boca por la sorpresa, incluso los guardianes tenía una expresión de incredulidad, porque incluso aunque tu dijeras que eran amigos, Alaude nunca lo había admitido, un sonrojo empezó a notarse en tus mejillas, tú querías irte pero no tenias opción, tal vez hablar con Alaude podría cambiar algo.

-Esta bien tu ganas- Suspiraste derrotada, pero una sonrisa capto tu atención, Giotto había dado un paso adelante quedando frente a ti.

-Aunque no tiene mucho que nos conocemos, también sería un honor mientras resuelves tus problemas que te quedaras un tiempo aquí, tus ojos ( ) brillaron por la oferta.

-¿E-estás seguro?- Giotto sonrió y solo asintió, tú fuiste literalmente arrastrada por Alaude a otro lado, mientras Giotto se quedaba a discutir con sus guardianes.

-"Tal vez no sea tan malo"- Pensaste con diversión, estabas segura que vivir ahí por un tiempo sería muy divertido.

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

- De eso fueron ya tres años y ahora estoy llorando por esos dos idiotas- Pensaste con ironía, un aura deprimente te rodeo- al menos me hubiera sentido mejor si me hubieran dejado por alguna chica no que andarán entre ellos- Tu suspiraste y cerraste los ojos con cansancio, no supiste en qué momento fue, pero te habías quedado dormida, al abrir los ojos te congelaste al ver ah Alaude y a Giotto parados frente a ti, pero ellos parecían estar peleando, tenían un aura asesina rodeándolos, querías preguntar qué pasaba pero su conversación te congelo.

-Primo, no pienses que te dejare que te quedes con ( )- Alaude tenía el ceño fruncido y una fría mirada era dirigida a Giotto, tú te sorprendiste que Giotto también tuviera una mirada seria.

-Entonces creo que pensamos igual, yo tampoco me quedare de brazos cruzados, ( ) será mía, ahora me arrepiento de haberte usado de práctica para confesarme a ella- Giotto hizo un leve puchero, Alaude solo rodó los ojos.

-"Oh así que solo estaba practicando para confesarse a mí y Alaude también parece estar enamorado de mi, ya veo… ¿ESPERA QUE?"- Tú abriste tus ojos completamente y quedaste en blanco, esa era demasiada información para ti.

-( ) estas despierta- Giotto sonrió y se acerco a ti, Alaude gruño ante esto y también se acerco a ti, Giotto te miro con duda al verte distraída- ( ) ¿estás bien? Que pasa parece que tu…- Giotto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y te dio una mirada nerviosa- ( ) me podrías decir, desde hace cuanto estas escuchándonos- Giotto tenía una mirada nerviosa y Alaude también parecía estar un poco nervioso, aunque era casi nula su expresión.

-Eh yo creo que…- Tu miraste hacia otro lado con un sonrojo- desde su confesión hacia mi- Tanto Alaude como Giotto se tensaron, tanto porque escucharas su confesión por tu forma directa de decirlo, Alaude fue el primero en salir de su shock y te tomo entre sus brazos alejándote de Giotto.

-( ) ya escuchaste lo que siento, igual lo que siente Alaude, ( ) yo te amo, así que quisiera escuchar tu respuesta- Giotto te miraba con seriedad, tú querías decir algo pero las palabras no salían, de repente sentiste unos brazos tomarte y alejarte de Giotto, tu volteaste y te sorprendiste al ver que Alaude era el que te estaba abrazando.

-No pongas tus manos en ( ) todavía no tienes su respuesta- Alaude te abrazaba con posesión, tú te sonrojaste completamente, eso era demasiado para ti.

Tanto Alaude como Giotto empezaron a pelear, tú solo eras pasada de un lado para otro y no es que te molestara la situación, pero ya empezabas a marearte, entonces de la nada ellos te moraron por los hombros y te miraron con seriedad, tú te empezaste a poner nerviosa.

-¿A quién escoges?- Los dos te preguntaron al mismo tiempo, tu parpadeaste y los miraste con un sonrojo, tú los querías a los dos por igual como escoger?... una idea paso por tu mente, no tenias nada que perder, bueno si, las dos personas que mas, pero no te echarías para atrás, tu lo miraste sonrojada.

-Escojo a…Giotto- Tu notaste la mirada feliz de Giotto, pero la tristeza en la mirada de Alaude, Giotto iba a abrazarte pero tu volviste hablar- y ah Alaude…- Tu te sonrojaste, tanto Giotto como Alaude parpadearon y te vieron con incredulidad, tu volviste hablar- yo…los amo a los dos por igual, no puedo elegir solo a uno, porque los amo a los dos…yo no podría vivir sin ninguno de los dos…por eso…-Tu te sonrojaste y tapaste tu rostro con tus manos, no sabías que es lo que te dirían Alaude y Giotto, al escuchar suspirar ah alaude y a Giotto te congelaste –"¿eso significa que me rechazaron?"- Tu sin poder evitarlo te pusiste de cuclillas y lagrimas empezaron a caer por tu rostro.

-( )…-Tu te tensaste al sentir como te abrazaba, pero no solo era uno si no dos, tú te quitaste las manos del rostro y te sorprendiste al ver como Alaude y Giotto te abrazaban, ellos se alejaron de ti y cada uno te dio una sonrisa, tus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

-( )…te amo- Giotto y Alaude hablaron al mismo tiempo y cada uno te dio un beso en la mejilla, tú te sonrojaste y sabiendo que esa era su respuesta tu sonreíste, tanto Alaude como Giotto se sonrojaron levemente, sin poder evitarlo tú te lanzaste sobre los dos, abrazándolos con felicidad, tú te levantaste y les sonreíste, Giotto también sonrió, alaude sonrió pero no fue tan expresivo como lo fuiste tú, pero sabias que el también estaba feliz, pero dejaste de reír cuando Giotto te tomo de la barbilla y te dio un beso en la boca, tú te quedaste sin habla y tus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, Alaude fue rodeado de un aura oscura.

-Primo…quien te dio el permiso de besarla- Alaude le dio una fría mirada a Giotto y el solo sonrió levemente sonrojado.

-Es tu culpa por distraerte Alaude- Giotto sonrió, pero Alaude no dijo nada para contradecirlo, en vez de eso el sonrió con malicia, un escalofrió paso por tu espalda

-Entonces ya que tu tomaste su primer beso, yo tomare su primera vez- Tu al principio no entendiste sus palabras, pero al sentir como te cargaba de forma nupcial te estremeciste, Giotto intento tomarte, pero Alaude retrocedió y solo sonrió- nos vemos – Alaude empezó a caminar contigo hacia su habitación, tu intentaste liberarte de su agarre pero era imposible, Alaude te tenia bien agarrada.

-Alaude- Giotto apareció enfrente de los dos- no te dejare a ( ) tan fácilmente- Giotto le dio una mirada seria ah alaude, pero este no se inmuto solo le devolvió la mirada seria, se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que tu hablaste.

-Chicos…- Tu los miraste sonrojada- pero ¿qué quieren tener de mi? Si ya di mi beso entonces…- tu lo miraste con duda, tu cabeza la hiciste hacia un lado mientras la parte de tu vestido de color ( ) del hombro caía levemente, tú te sorprendiste cuando un hilo rojo bajo de la nariz de Giotto y Alaude- ah…están sangrando- Tu les diste una mirada de preocupación, entonces Giotto camino hacia ti y puso una mano en el hombro de Alaude, los dos se miraron por un segundo hasta que Alaude sonrió con perversión.

-Entiendo- Alaude te miro con un extraño brillo- ( ) de lo que hablamos es- Alaude se acerco a ti y te susurro en el oído lo que pensaban hacer contigo, tú te quedaste sin habla y un sonrojo cubrió tu rostro, aterrada intentaste soltarte pero Alaude no te quería soltar, Alaude solo sonrió y junto a Giotto caminaron ahora hacia tu cuarto, esa sería una muy larga noche para ti…

* * *

OMAKE 1:

-Estás segura que es completamente necesario- Giotto tenía un tic en la ceja izquierda, Elena que se encontraba en la habitación solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si muy necesario, si no son capaces de hacer esto, entonces tener ( ) es imposible para las dos- Elena sonrió con malicia, Giotto aun no creía lo que le decía Elena pero prefería no contradecirla, ella podía ser muy aterradora enojada, incluso Daemon había tenido pesadillas por una semana después de una discusión con su dulce novia.

-Esta bien- Giotto miro ah Alaude y con una sonrisa forzada se arrodillo y tomo su mano, un escalofrió paso por su espalda, Giotto miro hacia arriba encontrándose con la mirada de Alaude, el no mostraba ninguna expresión, pero esas calaveras en sus ojos le dieron un poco de miedo.

-A-alaude t-te- Giotto cada vez se ponía más nervioso, el confesarse a un hombre era demasiado vergonzoso y más si al que te le confiesas te esta dando una mirada asesina y que puede darte una paliza, Giotto suspiro y volvió a sonreír- Alaude ¡Te amo!- Giotto abrió la boca al ver como Alaude le daba un leve sonrojo, cualquiera diría que era de amor, pero estaba seguro que Alaude estaba tan o mucho mas avergonzado que él, Alaude asintió levemente y Giotto iba a decir algo, pero una presencia fuera de la habitación le hizo detenerse, el fue hacia la puerta y se quedo con duda al no ver a nadie en el pasillo, pero la risa de Elena le llamo la atención.

-Oh vaya que lindo se veía Lampo con ese sonrojo- Elena sonreía con dulzura, Giotto abrió los ojos completamente, eso no era nada bueno, pero cuando iba a decir algo Alaude paso frente a él con una fría mirada, Giotto sudo frió.

-"Pobre lampo" – Giotto en ese momento sintió mucha lástima por su joven guardián del rayo.

* * *

OMAKE 2:

Con Lampo después de que ( ) dejara al habitación-

-Me pregunto si me harán algo Primo o Alaude por contar su secreto- Lampo se quedo con duda, pero después de pensarlo no le importo mucho y solo bostezo con cansancio, pero una escalofrió paso por su espalda, el volteo y se quedo sin habla, cuando por la puerta entraba lentamente Alaude con una fría mirada, en ese momento Lampo supo, que era mejor no contar chismes sobre los demás guardianes, claro, si quería seguir viviendo.

* * *

OMAKE 3:

Tu caminabas por los pasillos cuando sin querer habías chocado con Daemon, el te ayudo a levantarte, y sin nada más que hacer tu te quedaste con él un rato platicando, pero te distrajiste un momento cuando por el pasillo viste a Lampo cubierto de algunos vendajes y rasguños, tu sonreíste y miraste a Daemon con una sonrisa maliciosa, si no hubiera sido por Lampo y sus tontos chismes tú podrías haber perdido ah Alaude y a Giotto, por lo que Lampo te las pagaría.

-Oye Daemon no te quería decir pero ya que somos amigos- Daemon te vio con una celda alzada y con una sonrisa.

-Nufufufufu que pasa ( )- Tu sonreíste, como te divertirías ese día.

-Pues fíjate que el otro día, vi a Lampo coqueteando con Elena, enserio que Lampo es muy descarado por coquetear con la novia de alguien más- Tu dijiste inocentemente, Daemon había dejado de sonreír y ahora tenía el ceño fruncido, después de unos segundos el volvió a sonreír pero ahora su sonrisa era tétrica, el te dio palmadas en la cabeza.

-Oh qué bueno que me dices Nufufufufu, si me disculpas ( )- Daemon hizo una leve reverencia y había desaparecido en una niebla, tu sonreíste y seguiste caminado, después de unos minutos pudiste oír el grito de auxilio de Lampo, una sonrisa maliciosa cubrió tu rostro.

-"Oh el dulce sonido de la venganza"- Pensaste con diversión y sin más seguiste caminando, ese día ( ) te había pedido ir a su cuarto y claro que no te negarías.

* * *

**Notas**

**que les pareció? XD**

**espero que sea de su agrado n.n**

**el siguiente capitulo sera de Colonello y después...**

**se los diré en el siguiente capitulo XD**

**dejen reviews :D**

**acepto criticas, quejas, sugerencias, alagos, recomendaciones..**

**pedidos por ahora no, todabia tengo muchos sin temrinar XD**

**Ciao! Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6 Xanxus adulto y Kyoya adulto

**Olaaaaa XD aquí les traigo otra actualización de mi fic PersonajexLextor :D espero que sea de su agrado, intentare actualizar mis otros fics pronto, pero últimamente mi inspiración se va al ver que mis ultimas actualizaciones casi no an tenido reviews U.U bueno espero que mis capítulos sea mucho mejores para tener mas reviews n.n**

**PD: KHR no me pertenece es obra de Akira Amano...**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Xanxus adulto con leve Kyoya**_

Tú te encontrabas en ese momento en tu habitación, oh mejor dicho en una habitación de huéspedes que habías tomado como tuya durante tu corta estancia en Italia, en ese momento te encontrabas en la mansión del Décimo Vongola, tu habitación era espaciosa, estaba pintada de un color ( ), a decir verdad ese era tu color favorito, lo que te había puesto de buen humor, pero al recordar el día anterior fue suficiente para que te deprimieras.

-"Porque mi estúpido Maestro, no pudo dejarme en Japón"- Pensaste con amargura, aunque visitar Italia no te sonaba tan mala idea, no estabas completamente acuerdo con la idea, por lo que te habías negado, pero al parecer no aceptaron tu respuesta y te habían literalmente secuestrado.

_**~UN DÍA ANTES~**_

Dormías cómodamente en tu cama, ese día era ( ) por lo que tenias planeado salir ese día a ( ), incluso habías planeado tu vestuario, el cual consistía en: ( ), pero todavía era muy temprano para arreglarte, así que seguías durmiendo, bueno eso era lo que pensabas seguir haciendo cuando de pronto un despertador sonó a tu lado, tú frunciste el ceño aun medio dormida.

-"¿Desde cuándo tengo despertador?"- Con la poca fuerza que tenias ese momento abriste uno de tus ojos, viste en la mesita a lado de tu cama un despertador en forma de ( ), con dinamita pegada a él, tenía un contador que parecía estar en cuenta regresiva, en ese momento estaba en el numero 15, en ese momento tenias demasiado sueño por lo que cerraste tu ojo con pereza, pasaron 5 segundos para que te levantaras de un salto y miraras con un poco de pánico el despertador, al parecer tus mente acaba de procesar la información de tener una bomba de despertador, te paraste sin pensarlo, lo tomaste y fuiste hacia tu ventana, pero al momento de intentar abrirla notaste que parecía estar trabada con algo del otro lado, al ver que solo quedaban segundos 5 te giraste y lanzaste la bomba lejos de ti, corriendo a tu cama para ocultarte.

-De la que me salve- Pensaste en voz alta, pero cuando la bomba marco el número 4, toda la escena frente a ti se movió en cámara lenta, la puerta de tu habitación sin que te dieras cuenta estaba cerrada, pero se abría lentamente, tú estabas cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo para protegerte de la explosión, la bomba había caído en las manos del visitante en el momento que marcaba 2, tu abriste los ojos con incredulidad, al ver quien era la persona que la había atrapado, un brillo asesino paso por su mirada causándote un escalofrió por todo tu cuerpo, Kyoya te iba a matar después de eso.

-"Te morderé hasta la muerte"- Aunque Kyoya no lo había dicho en voz alta, con solo ver sus ojos, el mensaje llego a ti, un segundo después, la bomba exploto y todo el lugar se lleno de polvo y humo, tu tosiste levemente, en ese momento te paraste y viste tu cuarto con depresión, al parecer tendrías que remodelarlo completamente, pero te regañaste mentalmente -"luego pensare en ello ahora debo ver como esta Kyoya"- Tu observaste la escena con cautela, cuando oíste una leve respiración tu suspiraste con alivio al ver que él seguía bien, pero una nota en el suelo obtuvo tu atención, esta tenía el dibujo de un camaleón, lo que te provoco un tic en la ceja izquierda, tomaste la nota en el suelo y la abriste con curiosidad.

* * *

**Ciaossu dame-( )**

**Espero que te guste mi regalo.**

**Por cierto atranque tu ventana, un enemigo podía entrar por ahí, así que tome medidas de seguridad, **

**también te aviso que Kyoya irá a visitarte, no hagas algo estúpido como lanzarle la bomba.**

* * *

Arrugaste la nota entre tus manos, un aura oscura te rodeo-"Maldito bastardo sádico, sabía lo que iba a pasar…"- Pensaste con enojo, pero de la nada, tu armario se abrió y una flecha fue disparada hacia ti por la puerta, la flecha te había rozado y estaba clavada en la pared detrás de ti, tu giraste levemente la cabeza, una nota estaba amarrada en la flecha.

* * *

**PD:**

**No creas que no tendrás un castigo por insultarme,**

**Por lo que espera tu castigo pronto,**

**Con cariño Reborn.**

* * *

Tú abriste los ojos con incredulidad, por el enojo rompiste la nota en dos –"con cariño un infierno bastardo"- ibas a seguir insultando a Reborn mentalmente por lo que creías seria todo el día, pero de repente sentiste un aura mortal, volteaste hacia la entrada e incluso a pesar del humo y el polvo, lograste ver dos pares de ojos brillando peligrosamente, tragaste saliva.

-Omnívora espero que estés preparada para las consecuencias- La voz de Kyoya en ese momento había sonado mortalmente fría, sudaste frio.

-Kyoya no fue mi culpa, yo estaba intentando deshacerme de la bomba cuando tu apareciste de la nada en mi habitación- Intentaste defenderte, no ibas a dejarte morder por Kyoya cuando no había sido tu culpa, pero al parecer como siempre las palabras no funcionaron con el violento de tu maestro.

-"Porque será que todas la personas en la mafia que son fuertes son tan raras y violentas"- Suspiraste derrotada, pero al ver algo ser lanzado hacia ti, te agachaste con agilidad, eso fue suficiente para que no volvieras a bajar la guardia, tomaste el objeto, al parecer Kyoya te había lanzado una de sus tonfas.

-Devuélvemela- Kyoya te miraba con el ceño fruncido y rodeado de un aura oscura, tú alzaste una ceja.

-Con un demonio Kyoya, crees que te devolveré tu tonfa para que me intentes pegar con ella- Tomaste la tonfa y la lanzaste por la ventana, pero en vez de romper la ventana, como si el vidrio fuera hecho de goma regreso la tonfa a una velocidad monstruosa, dándole por error en la frente a Kyoya, la tonfa había caído con un ruido sordo y Kyoya no se había movido ni un milímetro, tu miraste la frente de Kyoya, una marca roja se había formado ahí, tu sin poder aguantarlo empezaste a reírte.

-Jajajajajaja…Kyoya…te pegaste con tu propia tonfa- Tu te tapaste la boca intentando aguantar la risa, pero era imposible, mientras tu rodabas por el suelo riendo, Kyoya se acerco a ti y sin perder un segundo, te dio un tonfazo en la cabeza.

-"Bastardo insensible"- Pensaste con molestia, un leve chichón se había formado en tu cabeza.

-Omnívora- Kyoya te mando una mirada asesina, tú sonreíste.

-Tus miradas asesinas ya no me afectan desde que todos los días me las envías Kyoya- Tu reíste con diversión, Kyoya alzo una ceja y soltó un leve bufido, y sin decir nada te tomo como si te trataras de un costal y te puso en su hombro de forma tosca.

-cof, cof… p-pero que rayos te pasa- Respiraste con dificultad, el movimiento tosco te había sacado todo el aire.

-Al parecer tienes unos asuntos que atender en Italia con el bebe- Tu alzaste una ceja.

-Asuntos… ¿Qué clase de asuntos?- Pero Kyoya solo te ignoro, el se agacho y tomo su tonfa, y la guardo haciéndola desaparecer mágicamente, oh bueno…eso parecía desde tu perspectiva.

-Rayos como haces eso- Pero seguiste siendo ignorada, tu frunciste levemente el ceño e intentaste liberarte- no quiero ir a Italia Kyoya, suéltame- Sabias que Reborn te tenía algo preparado y ni loca querías descubrir de que se trataba, empezaste a moverte bruscamente pero al parecer no surtía ningún efecto en Kyoya.

-Maldita sea Kyoya al menos cárgame de una forma más cómoda- lo ultimo lo habías murmurado, pero al estar tan cerca de el, había podido escucharte, por una extraña razón sentiste que Kyoya estaba sonriendo, pero no podías saberlo en tu posición, con un movimiento él te cambio de lugar, tu parpadeaste varias veces para ver tu posición, un sonrojo cubrió tu rostro.

-Qué rayos crees que haces Kyoya- Kyoya solo te dio una sonrisa maliciosa y siguió cargándote, tu frunciste el ceño- bastardo estas vengándote por lo anterior verdad- Murmuraste en un puchero y sin poder hacer algo mas, te dejaste cargar.

Kyoya te había cargado desde tu casa hasta el avión, ocultaste tu cara entre tus manos, un leve carmín adornaba tus mejillas, el ver a la gente observándote todo el camino había sido demasiado incomodo, y una vez en el avión no le hablaste ni lo miraste ni una vez, estabas enojada con él.

Tu no estabas molesta por el hecho de que Kyoya te estuviera cargando, si no el hecho de que te había cargado al estilo princesa, ese había sido uno de tus días más vergonzosos de tu vida.

**_~ACTUALIDAD~_**

-Omnívora- Tú estabas tan pérdida en tus pensamientos que bajaste la guardia y la repentina voz logro que saltaras levemente del susto, tú volteaste con lentitud para ver un aura oscura alrededor de Kyoya.

-Omnívora que son esos actos herbívoros- Kyoya te dio una fría mirada, tú sonreíste nerviosamente, esa mirada a veces te ponía nerviosa, pero tu dejaste de sonreír cuando recordaste que gracias Kyoya, tu querido maestro de lucha, habías vivido uno de tus momentos más vergonzosos en tu vida, ( ), insultaste con enojo a tu maestro mentalmente, te atreverías a decirlo en voz alta, pero el pelear en ese momento solo causaría que tu habitación fuera destruida.

-Lo siento Kyoya, pero estaba distraída y baje la guardia- Kyoya afilo su mirada y te vio con leve enojo, pero después de unos segundos el levemente bajo su aura hostil y se cruzo de brazos.

-El bebe te manda esto- Tu alzaste la ceja levemente, con cautela tomaste la carta y leíste el contenido con duda y esperando que Reborn no te metiera en otro de sus juegos o entrenamientos espartanos.

* * *

**Ciaossu Dame-( )**

**Espero que hayas disfrutado tu viaje~**

**No tengo tiempo para decirte los detalles completamente, pero a partir de ahora tu entrenamiento con Kyoya esta completo, ahora te encargaras de tomar la posición de Guardiana de la Nube del escuadrón asesino de Vongola, Xanxus el jefe de Varia ya esta informado, deberían llegar en unos segundos los guardianes que te escoltaran al castillo Varia.**

**PD: Intenta no arruinarlo Dame-( ) oh tendrás que pasar uno de mis entrenamientos más estrictos, por cierto... linda pareja que haces con Kyoya.**

* * *

Tu alzaste una ceja ante las últimas palabras, pero al ver que algo se caía de la carta lo recogiste y tu cara se volvió en un instante de un color carmín, era una foto tuya junto a Kyoya, había sido tomada cuando estabas siendo cargada de forma nupcial, un leve tic llego a tu ceja.

-Espera que significa esto Kyo…-Alzaste la vista pero Kyoya ya había salido de tu habitación, apretaste la nota- cobarde…espera en unos segundos llegaran los guardianes- Un signo de interrogación apareció encima de tu cabeza, pero no tuviste que esperar mucho tiempo para que tu pregunta fuera respondida, de la nada alguien había tocado tu puerta y antes de que pudieras responder la pared de la puerta exploto en miles de pedazos, tu apenas y tuviste oportunidad de esquivarlos, cubriéndote con la cama, te levantaste una vez el polvo empezó a desaparecer.

-ushishishi creo que destruimos la habitación de la plebeya- Una risa escalofriante logro escucharse en la habitación.

-Mou~ jefe debimos solo tocar la puerta para entrar- Una voz un poco afeminada se escucho después de la risa tétrica, tu alzaste una ceja, no sabias porque pero presentías que tu nueva familia haría de tu vida mucho más rara que cuando estabas con Kyoya.

-Jefe no debió molestarse, yo podría haberlo hecho si me lo pedía- La voz de otro hombre volvió a escucharse y por una extraña sensación, sentías que estaba en ese momento arrodillado.

Del polvo notaste que salía un chico con un extraño sombrero de rana, acompañado de un rubio con una corona o tiara en su cabeza, no sabias con exactitud, el polvo aun no se esparcía lo suficiente.

-Encontré a la nueva integrante Sempai oh y por su expresión debemos pensar de la misma forma, que usted es muy raro Sempai, creo que- La voz del chico había sonado monótona y no podías notar ninguna expresión en su rostro, ante sus palabras tres cuchillos del rubio habían sido lanzados al sombrero del chico.

-Ushishishi al parecer alguien quiere morir- Tu te frotaste levemente el puente de tu nariz, al parecer seria un infierno tu estadía con Varia, suspiraste con cansancio, habías escuchado muchas cosas de Varia pero esperabas que solo fueran mitos –"Al menos no esta aquí el loco Guardián de la Lluvia"- pero un grito logro que te quedaras media sorda.

-VROIIIIII será mejor que te presentes de una vez mocosa- A pesar de que el espadachín seguía en la puerta habías jurado que sonaba como si te hubieran gritado en tu oído, apretaste levemente el ceño.

-MALDITA SEA CÁLLATE IDIOTA- Gritaste a todo pulmón, a decir verdad, tal vez podías gritar tan fuerte que el Guardián de la lluvia, pero al menos no lo hacías si no era necesario.

-Ushishishi al parecer tienes un rival en gritar Squalo- La risa tétrica del rubio te causo un leve escalofrió, el Guardián de la lluvia empezó agitar su espada.

-VROIII CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ BEL-Su espada era agitada de un lado para otro, tu sin pensarlo le lanzaste lo primero que tomaste, lo que pareció ser un despertador, el despertador le había pegado en la frente, el te voltio a ver con ira pero al momento de intentar volver a gritar alguien a lado de el, también lo había golpeado, tirándolo al suelo.

-Basura interrumpes mi sueño- Tu miraste la repentina voz y abriste los ojos completamente al ver como un hombre estaba sentado sobre lo que parecía ser un trono y estaba siendo cargado por un tipo con bigote y paraguas en la espalda, el tenia el ceño levemente fruncido pero seguía sin abrir los ojos, tenía su cabeza recargada en su mano derecha, él le había lanzado un botella de vino ah Squalo, este ya se había levantado y empezaba a gritarle, al parecer él era el jefe, si no te equivocabas se llamaba Xanxus, miraste hacia la derecha, el hombre que habías escuchado con una voz un poco afeminada estaba en su propio mundo murmurando -"mou…nadie me dijo que era tan linda"- Un escalofrió paso por tu columna.

-Maldito Reborn- Suspiraste masajeándote la sien, solo llevabas con tu familia unos minutos y ya querías salir corriendo, no de hecho es lo que estabas haciendo en ese momento, ya estabas en el marco de la venta, los guardianes de Varia te vieron con duda, tu solo hiciste un signo de paz y saltaste- Con una mierda soportare esto- Gritaste a todo pulmón, con elegancia caíste en el suelo y empezaste a correr, tus instintos se encendieron y rápidamente esquivaste unos cuchillos que habían sido enviados hacia a ti, unas ilusiones también se pusieron en tu camino, pero con tu experiencia lograste evadirlas, cuando estabas a punto de llegar a la entrada un disparo paso rosándote y exploto frente a ti, no te dio tiempo de evadirlo y la explosión logro aturdirte lanzándote hacia atrás, la caída había sido dolorosa y estando en el suelo lograste escuchar algunos pasos cerca de ti después de unos segundos alguien se paro frente a ti.

-Cof…cof…b-bastardo…cof- El polvo dificulto tu habla, cuando te levantaste te pusiste en pose de pelea y sacaste tu ( ), pero alguien se puso atrás de ti y logro pegarte en el cuello, te había pegado en un punto vital provocándote que cayeras en la inconsciencia oh eso creía el desconocido pues a pesar de todo lograste aguantar antes de desmayarte, cerraste los ojos para esperar el dolor de la caída, pero nunca llego, sentiste unos fuertes brazos cargándote tu abriste levemente los ojos, miraste hacia arriba y lograste ver unos ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Basura…-Fue lo último que oíste antes de caer en la inconsciencia, pero antes de desmayarte, sentiste como aquellos cálidos brazos te abrazaban más fuertemente oh eso creíste sentir…

-Basura…- Te encontrabas durmiendo cuando una voz logro sacarte de la inconsciencia, lentamente abriste los ojos, pasaron unos segundos para que te dieras cuenta de tu situación.

-Pero que…¡¿POR QUE RAYOS ESTOY ATADA A UNA SILLA?!- Gritaste a todo pulmón, unos gruñidos te hicieron levantar la vista, te encontrabas rodeado por unos 6 hombres, tú los miraste por un momento antes de abrir los ojos completamente- AH ustedes son los bastardos que me atacaron y secuestraron- Tu frunciste el ceño- Libérenme ahora idiotas- Bueno podrías ser entrenada por Kyoya pero al parecer, no habías obtenido nada de su personalidad.

-Ushishishi los príncipes no reciben órdenes de plebeyos- Bel te había respondió con otra de sus sonrisas tétricas, tu apretaste los dientes.

-Querrás decir príncipe falso sempai- La monótona voz de Fran te hizo preguntarte si el estar rodeado de locos lo había hecho así, algo te decía que él era así desde que nació.

-Mou~ Bel no le lances cuchillos a Fran- Lussuria intento tranquilizar a Bel, aunque desde tu perspectiva estaba siendo tan inútil como el Décimo Vongola al intentar parar una lucha del guardián de la niebla contra Kyoya.

-Basuras…-Xanxus tenía un aura oscura rodeándolo- salgan de aquí de una vez, solo me estorban basura, yo hablare con la Basura- Tu alzaste una ceja -"Pero como sabrán de quien hablas si a todos les dices igual"- Te hundiste de hombros, tal vez el líder Varia estaba tan loco como sus Guardianes, aunque ahora que lo pensabas, todos en Vongola tenían un problema psicológico.

-Basura- Tú estabas tan perdida en tus pensamientos que te sorprendiste cuando una pistola se encontraba apuntándote en la frente, tu alzaste la cabeza para que tu mirada ( ) chocara con la mirada carmesí de Xanxus.

-Que crees que haces…-Frunciste el ceño y retaste con la mirada a Xanxus, el te miro por unos segundos antes que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro y quitara el arma de tu cráneo, tu parpadeaste varias veces, la sonrisa te había sorprendido, un leve sonrojo empezó a cubrir tus mejillas.

-Tienes agallas basura- Tu te sonrojaste aun mas, tal vez te lo habías imaginado pero habías escuchado con otro tono su voz al decirte basura, Xanxus había notado tu sonrojo y sonrió de lado.

-Que pasa Basura, te has quedado muy silenciosa- Tu tragaste saliva y miraste hacia otro lado, intentabas al menos desaparecer el sonrojo antes de hablar con él, pero una mano en tu barbilla te hizo mirarlo, el ahora se encontraba muy cerca de tu rostro, incluso podías sentir su aliento, su mirada te tenia completamente hipnotizada.

-Xanxus…-Intentaste decir algo para salir de aquella atmósfera pero el empezaba ah acercarse lentamente, tu sentiste pánico, pero a pesar de que podías negarte no lo hacías, tu cuerpo parecía negarse a seguir tus ordenes, poco a poco el empezó ah acercarse y por unos centímetros el te había besado si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que la silla se había roto y te habías caído hacia atrás, llevándote contigo al jefe Varia.

-Tch- Escuchaste gruñir a Xanxus muy cerca de ti, abriste los ojos y un sonrojo cubrió todo tu rostro al verte en aquella situación, la silla se había ido de lado, tu lograste soltarte y salir de la silla pero aun así no pudiste evitar caer, pero al parecer Xanxus te había salvado, recibiendo el todo el golpe de la caída, ahora tú te encontrabas recargada en su pecho con tu rostro muy cerca del suyo, al ver que Xanxus todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados tu aprovechaste para pararte, pero antes de lograrlo, el te había tomado del brazo y te había atraído hacia él, aprisionándote en un cálido abrazo.

-A donde crees que vas Basura- Su aliento en tu cuello te hizo estremecerte, en ese momento maldecías a tus tutores por meterte en esa situación, tu lentamente alzaste la mirada con lagrimas en las esquinas de tus ojos, técnica que habías adquirido para persuadir a tus tutores, y al parecer si había surtido efecto pues Xanxus a pesar de que no era tan oscuro, aun podía verse un leve rubor en sus mejillas, tu cantaste victoria en tu mente, ahora él se alejaría de ti, bueno eso era al menos lo que esperabas, pero en cambio, el se había puesto encima de ti y había aprisionado tus dos manos con una de sus manos -"Sin duda estoy jodida"- Pensaste llorando interiormente.

-Mmm…Xanxus si no es mucha molestia, podrías soltarme- Rogaste porque así fuera, pero al parecer habías olvidado que dios te odiaba tanto como ah Tsuna -"bueno no tanto como el…al menos no me envió a un tipo feo"- Pensaste con ironía.

-Y desde cuando, debo hacerle caso a una basura como tu- Ante sus palabras ibas a protestar, acción que no pudiste realizar al sentir unos labios contra los tuyos, una vez se separaron, te encontrabas tan roja como un tomate.

-…-Te quedaste sin habla ante el beso, esperabas que fuera al menos uno tosco y agresivo, pero su beso había sido muy cálido y dulce, algo que pensabas que era imposible para el hombre frente a ti, te mordiste el labio –"Aunque ahora que lo pienso…era mi imaginación o su beso sabia a vino y a uvas"- Te palmeaste mentalmente ante tu pensamiento, ese no era el momento para cuestionarse eso.

-Basura- Tus mejillas seguían muy rojas, intestaste decir algo, pero él te había vuelto a besar, ahora su beso fue mucho más apasionado, el te había mordido el labio haciéndote abrir la boca y logro meter su lengua en tu boca, cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno, un hilo de saliva aun seguía conectado de su lengua a la tuya.

-Para Xanxus…-Usaste la poca cordura que tenias para detener al jefe de Varia, pero él te había ignorado y seguía besándote, el ambiente cada vez estaba más caliente, te estremeciste cuando él había empezado a besar tu cuello, al principio intentaste empujarlo, pero tus brazos no tenían fuerza y habías terminado por aferrarte a su playera, cerraste los ojos pero de la nada él se había alejado de ti, tu abriste los ojos lentamente y te pusiste roja de nuevo al ver la sonrisa juguetona en su rostro -"Mierda porque se debe ver tan sexy con esa sonrisa"- Maldijiste interiormente.

-Que pasa Basura, acaso no querías que me detuviera, si quieres puedo hacerlo ahora- Su sonrisa seguía aun presente en su rostro, el se acerco a ti -solo tienes que pedirlo- Su voz habia sonado demasiado seductora para tu gusto, abriste la boca para intentar decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de tus labios.

-Bastardo…-Maldijiste en un susurro, el alzo levemente una ceja y volvió a sonreír, pero ahora su sonrisa era más maliciosa, el se acerco a tu oído.

-Ya que aceptaste, no me voy a detener aunque grites…- Ante sus palabras te estremeciste, soltaste un grito al sentir una mordida en tu oreja, el te volvió a tomar de la barbilla y volvió a sonreírte, pero esta vez su sonrisa era muy diferente a las demás, era una sonrisa muy hermosa y cálida, un sonrojo cubrió tu rostro, el se acerco lentamente a ti y aun seguía con su sonrisa, tragaste un poco de saliva-Esta noche no dormirás ( )- Al ver un brillo malicioso en su mirada tú te estremeciste.

- Gulp...-Tragaste saliva, esa seria una muy, muy larga noche…

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Al fin termine este capitulo, créanme que tuve algunos problemas para hacer este capitulo :B**

**-Bueno espero que les haya gustado- con un pulgar arriba**

**Esperare con ansias sus reviews XD**

**Ciao! ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7 Tsuna adulto y Reborn adulto

**Olaaa jeje aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo XD, también lo siento si es demasiado corto, pero no tuve mucha imaginación con este capitulo, espero que el siguiente sea mas largo, bueno me despido bye bye XD**

**PD: KHR no me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 7: Tsuna adulto y Reborn adulto~**_

-Dame-( ) porque tardaste tanto- Tu apenas estabas entrando a la habitación cuando una bala fue dirigida hacia a ti, con un ágil movimiento tú te apartaste y miraste con molestia a Reborn, quien estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala con un expreso en su mano izquierda y en su mano derecha su camaleón León convertido en pistola, los dos se quedaron unos segundos sin moverse mirándose retadoramente, pero León se convirtió otra vez en un camaleón y Reborn lo poso en su fedora, tú te acercaste con un tic en la ceja.

-Como que porque llegue tarde…-suspiraste antes de empezar a gritar- ¿QUE RAYOS ESPERABAS?, CUANDO ME MARCAS A LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA CUANDO ME ENCUENTRO A KILOMETROS DE AQUÍ- Un aura oscura te rodeo, Reborn solo sorbió otro poco de su expreso.

-Esa es solo una débil excusa Dame-( )- Tu lo miraste con incredulidad, te frotaste levemente el puente de tu nariz -"Bastardo insensible"- pensaste en voz alta, el te miro con un brillo peligroso.

-Acabas de pensar en voz alta D ame-( )- Tu alzaste tu cabeza, tus ojos ( ) miraron a Reborn con diversión.

-Es porque lo hice a propósito somaro* - Sonreíste de lado.

-No tientes a tu suerte ( )- El no escuchar tu apodo te hizo estremecerte, Reborn solo decía tu nombre cuando estaba enojado, pero intentaste ocultar tu nerviosismo, cambiaste de tema.

-Ignorando eso, se puede saber porque me disparaste cuando apenas voy entrando Reborn- Esperaste su respuesta pero el solo te ignoro y siguió con su expreso, el tic en tu ceja aumento, tú te giraste y caminaste hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Reborn te detuvo.

-Ah donde crees que vas Dame-( )- El te dio una mirada seria tu alzaste una ceja te volteaste y cruzaste tus brazos.

-Oh ahora si te dignas a hablarme- El miro con leve molestia hacia ti, aunque su expresión no lo mostrara tu lo conocías demasiado bien para saber cuando estaba molesto, tu sonreíste con diversión.

-Porque estas sonriendo Dame-( )- El te observo con los ojos afilados, tú te acercaste aun sin borrar tu sonrisa.

-Oh es porque acabo de ver a cierto Hitman numero uno, un poco frustrado, a si que dime Reborn porque estas tan molesto, acaso alguien hablo de nuevo de tu edad- Un aura oscura empezó a rodear ah Reborn mientras él te dio una sonrisa tranquila, Reborn podía parecer calmado pero tu apostabas a que por dentro se estaba volviendo loco.

-No te creas mucho Dame-( ) solo porque seas capaz de igualarme no significa que me conoces…además no me molesta que hablen de mi edad- Lo ultimo Reborn lo dijo en un pequeño puchero, tú te tapaste la boca para intentar aguantar la risa.

-Lo veo y no lo creo, el mejor Hitman del mundo haciendo un puchero por su edad- tu negaste con la cabeza pero una bala paso rozándote la mejilla, tú te detuviste y alzaste la cabeza para ver a Reborn con un tic en la ceja, ibas a volver a molestarlo pero no habías venido por eso, luego lo molestarías pensaste con malicia.

-De todos modos no te eh llamado para charlar -"Querrás decir para burlarme de ti"- pensaste con diversión, el logro leer tu mente y otra vez tuvo un leve tic en su ceja derecha –No me tientes Dame-( ), te eh mandado a llamar para que realices una misión- Tu suspiraste.

-No me digas Reborn- Rodaste los ojos- enserio y yo que pensé que me ibas a invitar a tomar el té- Otra bala fue disparada hacia ti, tú la esquivaste- enserio Reborn creo que pasar tiempo con Tsuna y Dino te pego lo Dame- Estuviste unos minutos esquivando balas, hasta que Reborn parecía frustrado de no poder darte.

-Sabes a veces me pregunto si tus balas son infinitas- Murmuraste con frustración, una vez Reborn se calmo te acercaste- entonces de que trata la misión- te cruzaste de brazos esperando las indicaciones, pero un aura oscura rodeo a Reborn.

-Esta vez la misión consiste en proteger- Reborn apretó levemente los puños- de un gato…-T u ibas aceptar cuando escuchaste la palabra gato…la palabra resonó en tu cabeza hasta que te recuperaste del shock.

-¿Un gato?...quieres que cuide de un gato- Un aura oscura empezó a rodearte- para eso me interrumpiste en mi día libre a las 4 de la mañana…por un gato- Tu sacaste tu ( ) y apuntaste a Reborn, una sonrisa tétrica apareció en tu rostro- espero que estés preparado Reborn- El te fulmino con la mirada.

-No es mi decisión…-Reborn se paso una mano por su cabello- Uni fue quien me obligo ah dártela-Estabas pensando en las torturas que le podías dar a Reborn, pero al oír el nombre de Uni te detuviste y alzaste una ceja en duda.

-Y se puede saber que quiere la ex-arcobaleno del cielo de mi al cuidar un gato- Tu alzaste una ceja, ibas a seguir indagando cuando de pronto Reborn te tomo de un brazo y te atrajo hacia él, el te había tumbado en el sillón donde estaba sentado y ahora se encontraba encima de ti.

-Yo tampoco estoy contento con la misión…pero no puedo decirle que no ah Uni, ( )- Reborn se acerco a ti, sus caras estaban a milímetros de distancia, sus penetrantes ojos negros no dejaban de mirarte, tú te sonrojaste levemente ante la posición en que se encontraban, el se acerco a tu oído- no dejes que ese Dame-gato te llegue a tocar- Y sin más te dio una mordida en la oreja y se alejo de ti saliendo por la puerta- El gato te lo enviaremos a tu casa, así que puedes volver a tu casa- y Sin más salió dejándote aun en shock.

-R-reborn- Murmuraste con nerviosismo, aun seguías roja de la cara e inconscientemente habías llevado tu mano a tu oreja, después de unos segundos estallaste- Bastardo- Tu grito se escucho por toda la mansión, Reborn solo sonrió de lado y oculto su rostro con su fedora para seguir caminado.

-De vuelta a tu casa-

-Ese bastardo me las pagara cuando lo vuelva haber- Murmurabas con frustración mientras abrías la puerta de tu casa, al entrar te sorprendiste al ver una enorme caja de madera, esta estaba abierta, pero no había nada en su interior, te acercaste y viste una carta en el suelo, la tomaste y empezaste a leerla.

* * *

**Querida ( )-chan espero que puedas cuidar bien**

**Del pequeño gato Tsu-chan,**

**Estoy segura que se llevaran muy bien los dos,**

**Con cariño: Uni**

* * *

-No sé porque siento que esta carta me da más miedo que las de Reborn- Pensaste con nerviosismo, tiraste la nota al suelo y buscaste con la mirada al tan preciado Gato, pero no hallaste nada en la sala, con el ceño levemente fruncido te hundiste de hombros, para luego mirar la caja, ahora que te dabas cuenta, era tan grande como para meter a un León, levemente palideciste- solo espero que no me hayan enviado a uno- Suspiraste y sin más te dirigiste al baño, necesitabas un buen baño en ese momento, el Gato luego lo buscarías.

-Que buen baño- Murmuraste con calma, levemente saliste de la bañera, tomaste tu toalla y te la pusiste alrededor de tu cuerpo, con una sonrisa abriste la puerta del baño para ir hacia tu cuarto, pero te congelaste al ver de la nada, frente a ti a una persona.

-¿Tsuna?- Murmuraste con incredulidad, pero de la nada, el castaño te dio una sonrisa deslumbrante y se lanzo hacia a ti, no lograste reaccionar a tiempo y caíste hacia atrás- Tsuna espera eres tu…QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES- Gritaste con enojo, y con enorme sonrojo en el rostro, el te miro con duda para acercarse a ti y darte una lamida en la mejilla, tu abriste los ojos completamente, lograste empujarlo fuera de ti y sin más cerraste la puerta, te quedaste unos minutos en el mismo lugar- El me lamió PERO QUE MIERDA- Gritaste toda roja y con el ceño fruncido, abriste la puerta para encarar al castaño pero al no ver a nadie, tu enojo bajo un poco, sin esperar a ver si aparecería corriste a tu cuarto y cerraste la puerta con seguro, suspiraste con cansancio pero al oír una respiración en tu cuarto, te hizo tensarte, ibas a voltear pero un maullido logro tranquilizarte.

-Miau…- Al oír el maullido suspiraste con cansancio, levemente te frotaste el puente de tu nariz e ignorando al animal caminaste hacia tu armario donde te cambiaste, te pusiste una pijama sencilla, era un vestido corto de un color ( ), te miraste al espejo y sonreíste, pero al oir otro maullido suspiraste.

-Que quieres gato no ves que…- Te congelaste y abriste los ojos con incredulidad, un enorme sonrojo apareció en tu rostro- Tsuna desde hace cuanto estas aquí…-Preguntaste con demasiada calma mientras tomabas tu arma.

-Miau…desde que entraste-nya- Tu te estabas acercando a Tsuna para darle una tremenda paliza, pero te detuviste al oír sus palabras, tu abriste los ojos con incredulidad y ahí fue cuando te diste cuenta que Tsuna tenía dos orejas de gato en su cabeza del mismo color de su cabello y una peluda cola moviéndose atrás del.

-¿Tsuna?- Preguntaste aun si creerte lo que veías frente a ti, el te dio una sonrisa y salto de la cama con agilidad acercándose a ti, el caminaba como siempre pero podías notar que se movía con un poco mas de elegancia.

-Mucho gusto-nya, Uni me dijo que tú eras mi dueña- Tsuna sonrió aun mas mientras se abalanzaba hacia ti, dándote un enorme abrazo, tú te sonrojaste y sentiste tu alma salir de tu cuerpo al estar tan cerca de Tsuna.

-Uni te dijo eso- Un tic apareció en tu ceja- esa mocosa- Pensaste con molestia, pero al ver tu molestia Tsuna bajo sus orejas mientras sus ojos se hacían más grandes y brillosos y su cola se enrollaba entre su pierna derecha.

-Acaso no me quieres, acaso mi dueña me odia, no quieres que sea tu mascota- Tu intentaste apartar la mirada de aquella escena tan moe, pero fallaste, con frustración negaste con la cabeza.

-No Tsuna, no me molesta ser tu dueña- Tu te llevaste una mano a la cara para cubrir tu sonrojo -"eso se escucho tan pervertido"- Pensaste con frustración, pero un pensamiento llego a tu cabeza cuando recordaste a cierto asesino -"bastardo tu sabias de esto ¿verdad?"- Maldijiste interiormente a Reborn.

-Miau…tengo hambre ama- El se acerco a ti mientras frotaba su rostro con tu mejilla- dame de comer…quiero leche- Tu casi te desmayabas pero lograste resistir, mierda Tsuna es demasiado lindo así, pensaste con nerviosismo.

-E-esta bien Tsuna, te daré de comer- Tu te paraste y empezaste a caminar siendo perseguida por un muy sonriente Tsuna, el se sentó con obediencia en la mesa mientras tu preparabas la cena, no paso mucho para que estuviera lista y los dos se sentaran a comer, tu miraste con diversión al ver a Tsuna comiendo su comida como si fuera un gato de verdad.

-Eres tan lindo Tsuna- Murmuraste con diversión, pero el había podido escucharte y te sonrió.

-Tú también eres muy linda ama…ahora que lo pienso-nya, cuál es tu nombre- El hizo su cabeza hacia un lado, tu rápidamente te llevaste un pañuelo para ocultar la sangre que fluía por tu nariz.

-Oh mi nombre es ( ), y gracias- Tú estabas tan nerviosa que sin querer, mientras tomabas de tu vaso de leche, lo tiraste haciéndote que cayera por tu rostro y por tu cuerpo, tu rápidamente te paraste y suspiraste con cansancio.

-Se encuentra bien ( )-nya- Tsuna se había acercado a ti, tu solo sonreíste, pero de la nada, los ojos de Tsuna se afilaron y empezó ah acercarse a ti- ( )-nya hueles a leche- El sonrió y su cola empezó a erizarse mientras se acercaba a ti.

-"Sabias que los gatos pueden obligar a sus parejas ah a hacerlo incluso aunque las hembras no quieran, ellos las atacan hasta que puedan inmovilizarlas"- Tu te palmeaste mentalmente al recordar las frases de un amigo tuyo amante de los gatos -" y tenias que recordármelo bastardo, cuando esto acabe tu serás con quien me desquitare ( )"- tu retrocediste y sonreíste nerviosamente.

-Tsuna creo que será mejor ir a dormir, pero él seguía sin apartar la mirada de ti, tu rodeaste la mesa e intentaste correr hacia la puerta, pero alguien te había tomado de la mano y te había tirado hacia el suelo.

-Me gusta tu olor ( )- La voz de Tsuna sonaba seductoramente, tú te sonrojaste y abriste los ojos con lentitud y te sorprendiste al ver que los ojos castaños de Tsuna había sido cambiados por su mirada naranja de última voluntad, el se acerco lentamente a ti, el te olfateo y tu sentiste un leve escalofrió- me gusta-nya- El se acerco a tu cuello y empezó a lamerlo, tú te pusiste nerviosa, el ahora te mordía con lentitud el cuello, el se alejo para verte a la cara y ahora te dio un beso, tu intestaste negarte, pero él te dio una mordida en el labio y por el dolor abriste la boca, el aprovecho para meter su lengua, sentiste tu consciencia poco a poco desaparecer, pero de la nada, la puerta de la entrada fue abierta.

-Que crees que haces…-Tu suspiraste tranquilamente al oír la voz de Reborn, pero una vez el polvo desapareció, tú te petrificaste al ver que Reborn también tenía una orejas de gato y una cola- ella es mi pareja- Reborn había gruñido levemente mientras su cola parecía estar erizada, Tsuna se paró de ti y también afilo su mirada y su cola también se había erizado.

-( ) Es mía- Y sin más los dos empezaron a pelear, tu lentamente caminaste hacia la puerta, pero lograste ver que una nota había caído del traje de Reborn, tú la tomaste.

* * *

**( ) Creo que Reborn no te contó todo,**

**Al parecer los ingenieros del Décimo Vongola estaban haciendo pruebas con la**

**Bazuca de Lambo, pero algo salió mal, y Tsuna fue convertido en mitad minino,**

**El ahora se comporta como un gato y perdió la mayoría de sus recuerdos,**

**Según los mecánicos el efecto durara un día,**

**Espero que puedas proteger ah Tsuna y al parecer también ahora a Reborn**

**Con cariño: Uni**

* * *

Tu miraste la nota, antes de partirla en dos,algo te decía que uni estaba disfrutando de esa situación te frotaste la sien y viste como Reborn y Tsuna seguían peleando, pero la voz de tu amigo amante de los gatos volvió a resonar en tu mente.

"Por cierto también eh oído que algunos gatos comparten a la misma hembra, pero pelean solo para saber quien será el primero en tener relaciones con ella, los gatos sí que son extraños ¿no crees?"- Tu ahora no sabias ni que pensar, pero algo era seguro, ni loca te quedarías a esperar a ver quien ganaba.

-Puede que me guste Reborn y tsuna, pero tampoco soy tan masoquista- murmuraste y sin más intentaste salir por la puerta, solo para ser detenida por dos manos.

-Ah donde crees que vas dueña-nya…- La voz de reborn se escuchaba en tu oreja derecha causándote un sonrojo extremo, como diría el guardián del sol.

-No te dejaremos escapar ( )-nya…- La voz de Tsuna se escucho en tu oreja izquierda, los dos se acercaron a ti aprisionándote entre sus brazos.

-Tal vez no tengamos todos nuestros recuerdos, pero sabes de qué me acuerdo- Reborn se había acercado más a ti mordiéndote la oreja, sacándote un pequeño gemido- en que eres la persona que amo- Tu te tapaste el rostro con las manos, no sabias si estar feliz o llorar por la situación en que te encontrabas.

-Lo mismo va para mi…tengo demasiados recuerdos borrosos- Tsuna también se había dedicado a morder tu oreja izquierda- pero lo único que no olvide es que me gustas y que nunca voy a dejarte ir ( )-nya- y sin más los dos te abrazaron aun mas.

-Chicos…yo también los amo a los dos- Murmuraste sonrojada, tanto reborn como Tsuna abrieron un poco sus ojos para después sonreír y ronronear en tu cuello.

-Eso me alegra- Murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo, tú ibas a decir algo más cuando de la nada una explosión se escucho a tus espaldas.

-Cof cof…pero que rayos paso…-Escuchaste la voz molesta de Tsuna, pero sin perder la calma.

-Al parecer sufrimos otra vez por tus incompetentes mecánicos- Reborn murmuro con molestia en la voz, mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba

-mm chicos podrían soltarme- Preguntaste todavía roja pero ya más tranquila, tanto Reborn como Tsuna se sorprendieron de darse cuenta que te estaba abrazando por detrás, tu esperabas que ellos se soltaran pero al intentar alejarte te sorprendiste que aumentaran la fuerza del abrazo aprisionándote aun mas.

-No sé lo que pasa…pero creo que no me molesta- Tsuna murmuro con un tono seductor, Reborn sonrió con malicia.

-Creo que esta noche compartiremos Dame-Tsuna- Tu te empezaste a poner nerviosa.

-Además…todavía recuerdo tu confesión- Murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa cálida, tú te sonrojaste como un tomate.

-ESTÁN LOCOS suéltenme- Intentaste liberarte pero Tsuna ya te estaba cargando de forma nupcial mientras Reborn caminaba delante de ustedes, ellos te estaban llevando a tu cuarto.

-"creo que ahora prefiero que hubiera sido un León"- Lloraste internamente.

**-Fin-**

* * *

******NOTAS:**

***Zopenco***

**CREO que es mi capitulo mas corto XD, pero bueno espero os guste**

**y como prometí, el siguiente tratara de nuestro querido:**

**"Amante de malvaviscos"**

**dejen reviews ;)**

**Ciao! Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8 Byakuran primera parte

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA cuanto tiempo sin actualizar T.T enserio que estoy triste, pero enserio que la escuela se ah puesto muy pesada, pero espero que no esten enojados :( NO LES PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO PORQUE NO CREO PODER, PERO AL MENOS LES PROMETO ACTUALIZAR TANTO COMO PUEDA X) espero que perdonen mi tardanza, y de unas vez aquí les digo que estaré actualizando muy lentamente, que hasta parecerá que deje de escribir pero no, seguiré mis historias, no quiero dejarlas inconclusas, bueno espero que les guste le siguiente capitulo, pronto espero actualizar mis otros fics, bueno sin mas :D**

**PD: KHR no me pertenece es obra de Akira Amano**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: Byakuran**

-Apúrate, ( ) las clases ya van a empezar- Tu suspiraste ante el nerviosismo de tu amiga, a veces ( ) era demasiado nerviosa para su edad.

-( ) los profesores no te van a morder ni te torturaran- dijiste mientras rodabas los ojos- pero mejor adelántate y ahorita te alcanzo- Tu amiga suspiro y solo asintió para salir corriendo hacia su salón.

Tu negaste con la cabeza, caminaste con tranquilidad mientras mirabas los edificios de tu escuela, ese año empezabas la universidad, habías entrado en la carrera de ( ), pero todavía no estabas completamente segura de si seria tu carrera definitiva, estabas tan distraída que no notaste a la persona frente a ti, los dos chocaron, tu cerraste los ojos esperando el frio pavimento pero te sorprendiste al sentir como alguien te agarraba de la cadera para evitar tu caída.

-Oh pero que lindo usagi-chan me encontré- Tu abriste los ojos con sorpresa y miraste a la persona que evito tu caída, tus ojos se abrieron mucho mas al ver de quien se trataba, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos de un color violeta, el tenia una marca en la mejilla izquierda, sonreíste sin poder evitarlo.

-Bya-chan- Gritaste con emoción para lanzarte a los brazos, el te devolvió el abrazo para acariciarte tu cabello.

-Has crecido mucho ( )-chan…- Tu sonreíste y te separaste, tu también notaste los cambios en Byakuran, entonces recordaste.

-Bya-chan estudias en esta universidad- Preguntaste con emoción, el te sonrió y asintió, el de la nada saco una bolsa de unos dulces muy conocidos para ti, sonreíste con diversión.

-Bya-chan y tu decías que los malvaviscos no eran adictivos, ves te lo dije una vez los pruebas no pues dejar de comerlos- Reíste con diversión al ver la cara sonrojada de tu amigo, el tosió para intentar recobrar la compostura.

-Yo no tengo toda la culpa, tú fuiste la que me metió a esta adicción ( )-chan oh es que acaso no lo recuerdas- Tu sonreíste nerviosamente mientras mirabas hacia otro lado.

-No sé de que hablas yo- Pero no pudiste decir nada más, porque Byakuran te había metido un malvavisco a la boca, tú te sonrojaste levemente mientras él te daba una gran sonrisa.

-Byakuran aquí estabas- Una voz hizo que los dos voltearan, hacia ellos venia corriendo un pelirrojo con anteojos, tu alzaste una ceja al ver la tez pálida del chico y como este se agarraba el estomago con nerviosismo, parecía preocupado.

-Shou-chan acércate debo presentarte a una persona importante para mí- Tu te sonrojaste ante las palabras de Byakuran, el pelirrojo pareció darse cuenta de tu presencia parecía estar menos nervioso.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Irie shouichi…- El te saludo formalmente, tu sonreíste y también te presentaste.

-El gusto es mío, me llamo ( )- El asintió, tu miraste a Byakuran su sonrisa te decía que él era la causa del sufrimiento del pelirrojo- por cierto tenias algo que decirle a Byakuran- El parpadeo unos segundos antes de ponerse otra vez pálido y agarrar su estomago con dolor.

-Casi lo olvidaba, Byakuran tenemos que terminar un proyecto oh el profesor nos castigara- Byakuran siguió sonriendo sin inmutarse, parecía divertirse con el sufrimiento del pelirrojo, tu negaste con la cabeza.

-Byakuran que te eh dicho de saltarte el trabajo, será mejor que vayas con Irie- T u lo miraste con seriedad, pero Byakuran solo siguió comiendo sus malvaviscos.

-Pero yo no quiero ( )-chan- El se acerco a ti, sus rostros estaban a unos centímetro de distancia, el dejo de sonreír para darte una mirada seria, Irie parecía ponerse nervioso ante la mirada de Byakuran pero tú no te inmutaste.

-Byakuran hazlo oh confiscare todos tus dulces y los quemare- Te cruzaste de brazos, tu le diste una mirada seria, el sonrió pero notaste como había palidecido un poco.

-Ya que lo pides así, Shou-chan vámonos- El empezó a caminar no sin antes voltear y despedirse- nos veremos pronto ( )-chan- Irie también se despidió de ti para seguir ah Byakuran, tu negaste la cabeza y empezaste a caminar hacia tu salón, sonreíste interiormente estabas feliz de volver a ver a tu amigo de la niñez.

El día paso con normalidad, no volviste a ver a Byakuran, pero ya lo buscarías al día siguiente, pensase con determinación, sin nada más que hacer, regresaste a tu dormitorio y te dormiste soñando en los recuerdos de tu infancia.

* * *

**~12 AÑOS ATRÁS~**

-Déjenme- Estabas disfrutando de una siesta bajo un árbol de aquel parque, cuando oíste los gritos de una niña pidiendo ayuda, tu frunciste el ceño levemente para abrir los ojos te levantaste con pereza y empezaste a caminar hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

-Que pasa acaso tienes miedo miedosa- Unos niños de unos 10 años al menos, se encontraban empujando a una niña de unos 6 años, ellos parecían burlarse de ella, la niña estaba sentada en suelo mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, tú te acercaste negando levemente.

-Así que disfrutan de molestar a personas inocentes y más jóvenes que ustedes, los únicos débiles y miedosos aquí son ustedes- Tú te acercaste y sin esperar un segundo le metiste un puñetazo en la cara a uno de los bravucones, todos se sorprendieron de tu acto, fruncieron el ceño con enojo para acercarse a ti.

-Pagaras por querer hacerte la valiente mocosa- Tu miraste a los niños con molestia, aun quedaban 4 en pie, suspiraste con cansancio, uno de los te intento dar un puñetazo, pero tu detuviste su ataque para doblarle el brazo y darle una patada baja, el chico chillo de dolor y cayó al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, tu miraste a los otros con una mirada fría y seria, ellos empezaron a temblar, tú te acercaste a la niña y le ayudaste a pararse.

-Mocosa- Uno de los bravucones en pie miro a sus amigos- vamos todos juntos así no podrá detenernos- los otros dos asintieron y te miraron con ira, la niña tembló de miedo y tu le hiciste seña para que se alejara, ella te obedeció y se alejo corriendo no sin antes darte un "gracias" e irse.

-Veamos si los tres pueden ganarme- Ellos fruncieron el ceño y sin más se lanzaron contra ti, tu detuviste un ataque mientras con tu pie le dabas a otro en la costilla, lograste vencer a uno, pero no notaste al chico que se acerco a ti por detrás, te diste cuenta de su presencia demasiado tarde y cerraste los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llego abriste tus ojos y tu mirada ( ) se encontró con una violeta.

-Espero no te moleste mi ayuda pero se me hacia injusto ver te atacaban- el extraño sonrió y sin más le dio un puñetazo en la cara al bravucón, tu derrotaste a los dos que faltaban y suspiraste al ver los cuerpos de los niños a tu alrededor.

-Mi primer día y ya me metí en problemas- suspiraste con pesadez, el niño a tu lado tomo tu mano sorprendiéndote, pues pensabas que ya se había ido.

-Sera mejor irnos antes que los adultos se den cuenta- tu asentiste y el te dio una gran sonrisa, empezaron a caminar lejos de ahí, llegaron a un árbol donde el se sentó y te hizo señas de sentarte a su lado, sin poder rechazar la petición te sentaste a su lado, te recargaste en el árbol pero a sentir una mano en tu cabello te hizo mirar al extraño con una ceja alzada.

-Lo siento pero tu cabello se veía demasiado suave para no tocarlo- El te dio otra de sus sonrisas y tú te ruborizaste, su tacto era suave y cálido.

-Por cierto me llamo Byakuran y tengo 7 años ¿y tú?- Tu cerraste los ojos antes de responder.

-( )…7 años igual…por cierto- Abriste tus ojos para mirarlo directamente, mientras un leve sonrojo cubría tus mejillas- gracias por tu ayuda- El te volvió a sonreír para recargarse en el árbol, tu no dijiste otra cosa y cerraste los ojos de nuevo, pero los volviste abrir al sentir un peso en tus piernas, bajaste la mirada para encontrarte otra vez con aquello ojos violetas tan misteriosos, tu no apartaste tu mirada de sus ojos lavanda mientras él tampoco apartaba su mirada de tus ojos ( ).

-Lo siento tengo sueño…-El bostezo con cansancio.

Tú te ruborizaste y apartaste la mirada, después de unos minutos miraste hacia abajo para encontrarte con un el peliblanco profundamente dormido, frunciste el ceño, no sabias el porqué pero te sentías muy a gusto con aquel desconocido porque además de conocer su nombre y edad, no sabias nada mas de aquel extraño chico.

-Extraño chico- Murmuraste antes de sacar una bolsa de malvaviscos, ibas a comer aquel delicioso dulce adictivo cuando sentiste una mirada en ti, lentamente bajaste tu cabeza para ver que aquel chico te estaba mirando con interés oh mejor dicho a lo que estaba en tu mano, tu miraste tu dulce y luego al chico antes de suspirar.

-¿Quieres?- Preguntaste intentando no suspirar.

-No…no me gusta mucho los dulces- El chico te contesto sin dudar, tu lograste no rodar los ojos para mirar al chico, el extraño brillo en sus ojos te decía que se moría por probarlo.

-No sabrás hasta que los pruebes- Murmuraste seriamente y al ver que el chico iba a decir otra cosa rápidamente metiste el blanco dulce en su boca, el chico se paro bruscamente y parecía que estaba a punto de escupir el dulce, pero de un momento a otro se petrifico y se quedo en silencio unos segundos sin siquiera moverse, tu alzaste una ceja ante esto y te acercaste gateando solo para con incredulidad como el chico se mordía el labio y sus ojos se encontraban brillosos, tú te asustaste.

-L-lo siento no fue mi intención…- Pero tus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Byakuran se giro hacia ti y estiro una de sus manos hacia a ti, tu lo miraste con duda.

-Podrías…- Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras su voz parecía vacilar- podrías darme otro…-Tu abriste los ojos y la boca ante la repentina timidez del peliblanco, sin poder evitarlo te empezaste reír, te agarraste el estomago intentando calmar el dolor por la risa mientras lagrimas bajaban por tus ojos.

-Jajajajaja…oh dios…- Murmuraste un poco más calmada pero te congelaste al ver la mirada afilada de Byakuran, al parecer se había molestado, tú te estremeciste levemente antes de sonreír nerviosamente- lo siento no quise reírme…de todos modos, ¿los dulces te gustaron hasta el limita de hacerte llorar?- Byakuran se sonrojo levemente antes de mirar hacia otro lado, tu no dijiste nada mas por miedo a enfadarlo y tomaste su mano antes de entregarle la bolsa.

-No tienes que darme la bolsa entera- Byakuran intento regresarte la bolsa pero tú negaste.

-Yo tengo más en mi casa, así que no le veo ningún problema en regalártela, pero nada más te digo que los malvaviscos serán una adicción que no podrás dejar- El te miro con leve sorpresa antes de sonreír un poco a lo que te recordaba al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y solo asintió aceptando la bolsa con entusiasmo para tomar un dulce de la bolsa y comerlo con entusiasmo y alegría, tu sonreíste y te paraste lentamente.

-¿Te vas? - La repentina pregunta de Byakuran te hizo saltar de sorpresa.

-Si…ya está oscureciendo y mis padres pueden preocuparse...por cierto- Te cruzaste de brazos y miraste ah Byakuran con una sonrisa ladeada- la próxima vez que nos veamos, será tu turno de invitarme una bolsa de malvaviscos- Byakuran abrió un poco los ojos para después asentir y sonreír de la misma forma, sin mas empezaste a caminar hacia la salida del parque, no sabias porque pero algo te decía que verías a Byakuran mas de una vez.

* * *

**~Presente~**

-Dormilona despierta…te estoy diciendo que despiertes…está bien tu lo pediste ( )- De la nada fuiste despertada de tu sueño sobre los recuerdos del pasado por un doloroso golpe en la cabeza, miraste hacia el causante de tu dolor para ver a tu compañera de cuarto y además tu mejor amiga parada junto a tu cama con un libro en su mano derecha y con una sonrisa inocente.

-Apúrate dormilona, se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela- Tu te sobaste con un puchero tu herida, ibas a quejarte pero tu amiga te callo con unas palabras-y si tienes suerte tal vez podamos ver en el camino a tu amante de los malvaviscos- Tu amiga salió del cuarto con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras tú te ponías roja como una manzana, lentamente te hundiste entre tus almohadas.

-Porque tuve que contarle- Gemiste con frustración, pero luego suspiraste para ver una foto que estaba en la mesa junto a tu cama, en ella salían Byakuran contigo, había sido tomada un día antes de la partida de Byakuran, ese había sido e regalo que él te había dado, junto con un peluche de ( ).

-Tal vez la universidad era más divertida de lo que había pensado- Sonreíste juguetona-mente pero un leve escalofrió paso por su columna ocasionándote que sonrieras con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Deja de hablar sola y apúrate- Tu amiga se asomo por la puerta dándote una sonrisa maliciosa, tu te sonrojaste e hiciste un puchero.

-Pero si tu siempre lo esta haciendo- Murmuraste enojada pero decidiste no decir nada mas y saliste de la habitación pero mientras salias del edificio de los dormitorios un extraño se acerco a ti y te entrego una rosa blanca echa de malvavisco con un listón de color rojo amarrada en ella.

-No es que critique pero creo que tu noviecito tiene un problema con los malvaviscos- Tu amiga te murmuro antes de empezar ah alejarse, tu te sonrojaste y maldijiste en tu mente, te pasaste una mano por tu pelo y observaste tu regalo, con un sonrisa le diste una mordida a tu regalo.

-Kiuuu, nunca me cansare de este sabor- Murmuraste con una gran sonrisa, pero una leve mordida en tu oreja te hizo saltar del susto, roja como un tomate volteaste para encontrarte con una mirada lavanda que hizo que tu sonrojo aumentara.

-Creo que yo tampoco me cansare de este sabor ( )-chan- Byakuran murmuro con una gran sonrisa y con un tono empalagoso, y aunque pudieras ver literalmente la luz saliendo de su rostro, algo en aquella sonrisa te provoco un escalofrió.

-No tienes que decirme que nunca te cansaras de los malvaviscos Bya-chan es mas que obvio- Murmuraste con leve enojo por el ataque repentino de tu amante de aquellos adictivos dulces, ante tu respuesta Byakuran hizo su sonrisa mas extensa, lo cual te preguntabas como era posible.

-Oh si tampoco de ellos me cansare, bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos ( )-chan antes que empiecen las clases- Byakuran te dio otra sonrisa antes que empezara a marcharse con su usual bolsa de malvaviscos.

Las palabras de Byakuran tardaron unos minutos en procesarse en tu mente, antes que tu te pusieras otra vez de un rojo tomate.

-BYAKURAN!- Tu grito se escucho por toda la escuela, cierto peliblanco sonrió aun mas al escuchar tu grito y siguió comiendo sus dulces, pero si alguien le prestara atención podría ver la sonrisa maliciosa y el brillo en su mirada.

* * *

**-Unos Años después-**

-Quiero unirme a su organización- Tu voz había sonado seria y autoritaria, en ese momento llevabas una ropa informal y tu cabello ( ) caía con gracia por tu espalda, los años en tu universidad había hecho de ti toda una mujer, oh eso era lo que decía tu amiga, lo que siempre te ocasionaba sonrojos y nerviosismo.

-Estas informada que una vez estés dentro, todo tu pasado será borrado y tus conocidos te verán por muerta…y cómo ves igual tu apariencia será cambiada- La voz monótona de aquella mujer de pelo rosa te ponía muy nerviosa, pero luego recordaste que dentro de poco tu actuarias de la misma forma.

-Además antes tendrás que pasar por unas pruebas para saber si eres digna de entrar a nuestra organización- Tu no sabias el porqué pero aquellas mujeres tenían incluso la misma voz, solo esperabas que no fueran ciborgs oh algo por el estilo, esperabas que no fuera así, con una sonrisa maliciosa asentiste.

-Hare cualquier prueba que se me dé, pero solo con una condición- Las mujeres frente a ti asintieron levemente.

-¿Y cuál sería esa condición?- una de las peli rosas te pregunto, tu solo suspiraste mientras te cruzabas de brazos.

-Quiero pertenecer al equipo que se encarga de vigilar e informar a Byakuran- Las peli rosas se quedaron un momento en silencio, pero después de lo que parecieron minutos asintieron.

-No vemos ningún problema, entonces te esperamos- una de las peli rosas te entrego una tarjeta, mientras tu leías el contenido de la tarjeta al levantar tu mirada notaste que las peli rosas ya se habían ido, tu no dijiste nada más y suspiraste.

-A veces me pregunto si soy demasiado estúpida para hacer todo esto por ti idiota amante de los malvaviscos- Gruñiste levemente antes de suspirar y volver rumbo a tu habitación, dentro de poco te graduarías de aquella universidad y te hacía gracia saber que en vez de trabajar en ( ), trabajarías en una organización implicada en la mafia, suspiraste un poco y recordaste el cómo te habías enterado de todo aquello.

Levemente recordaste a cierto amante de los malvavisco junto a dos peli rosas hablando atrás de uno de los edificios de la universidad, ese día tu habías ido a comprar unas bebidas y cuando habías regresado te habías encontrado con Byakuran charlando con aquellas peli rosas monótonas, tu escuchaste toda la conversación y lograste ver el anillo que le habían entregado, la respuesta que había dado Byakuran te había hecho temblar levemente, sentiste miedo de Byakuran en es momento, pues en el fondo sabias que él no lo estaba diciendo en broma, tu desde tiempo atrás habías notado el cambio en Byakuran, pero nuca dijiste nada por el miedo de saber que Byakuran ya no era el mismo que habías conocido antes, tu miraste la sonrisa escalofriante del peliblanco y saliste corriendo de ahí, lagrimas bajaban por tus mejillas, ese día te la habías pasado llorando en tu cuarto durante el resto del día.

-Pero ya no llorare- Levantaste tus manos al cielo, sentiste los cálidos rayos del sol en tus mejillas- no volveré a ser débil, yo intentare traerte de vuelta, quiero volver a ver tu genuina sonrisa…solo espero tener la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo Bya-chan- Aunque tus palabras solo habían sonado un murmullo, tus ojos ( ) brillaron con fuerza y voluntad, tu cabello ( ) se movió con la brisa del viento mientras una sonrisa aparecía en tu rostro.

Tu traerías de vuelta al viejo Byakuran, solo esperabas tener la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

Aunque tal vez al final tus esfuerzos no servirían de nada…solo tal vez.

**Fin…..**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**De la parte ½…**

* * *

**~CONTINUARA~**

**JEJEJE lo siento si pensaron que aquí terminaba, solo una pequeña broma XP**

**en realidad estaba pensando en terminarlo completamente, pero tardaría en terminarlo**

** por lo que preferí al menos subirles una parte y tuvieran algo que leer,**

**así que aquí esta, la primera parte de este loco capitulo con nuestro querido amante de los malvaviscos XD**

**lamento en tardar mucho en actualizar pero la escuela me ah echo papilla con toda la tarea X(**

**PERO a pesar de que no actualizo intento al menos avanzar un poco en mis capítulos, espero pronto actualizar mis otros fics x)**

**bueno me retiro al menos espero recibir un review :D**

**perdón si Byakuran quedo un poco occ en esta primera parte, pero bueno era cuando era niño y todabia no tenia sus pdoeres,**

**asi que supe bien como el hacerlo, espero les guste y si lo se, fuimos quienes metimos a Byakuran a su adiccion XD**

**kukuku en el siguiente capitulo lo meteremos a otra adiccion oh tal vez muakakakakaka jajajjaja XD**

**kiuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**bueno bye bye me retiro XD**

**ciao~ ciao~**

**dejen review :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Byakuran segunda parte

_**WAAAAA yo esta segunda parte iba hacerla corta pero no pude hacerlo, bueno espero les guste ;D me retiro X3 EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACERLO DE "COLONELLO"**_

_**PD: KHR no me pertenence**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 8: BYAKURAN SEGUNDA PARTE~**_

-Pronto será el momento de iniciar el plan- Tus palabras se perdieron en la inmensidad de tu oficina, tu antifaz al igual que tu peluca rosa, en ese momento descansaban a lado tuyo, tu cabello ( ) se encontraba suelto y caía con gracia, el siempre brillante brillo en tus ojos ( ) en ese momento se encontraba apagado, tú te encontrabas mirando la oscuridad de la noche desde tu ventana, con un leve suspiro te paraste y acercaste a la ventana.

Tomaste tu antifaz y peluca y te las pusiste saliste de tu cuarto y empezaste a caminar entre las pasillos antes de desaparecer entre Niebla.

-Así que no seremos capaces de estar juntos…- con una sonrisa triste miraste al Cielo recordando los últimos acontecimientos de tu agitada vida de la Mafia.

* * *

**~2 meses atrás-**

-Estás seguro de esto- Tu voz sin poder evitarlo tuvo un pequeño tono de miedo y frustración.

-Si esta es la única forma de tener una oportunidad para proteger a mi familia, no hay duda en que lo haré- Ante su respuesta, tu cerraste levemente los puños, el hombre parado frente a ti, te dio una cálida sonrisa y te acaricio levemente la cabeza.

-Tch… Herbívora…-Una voz fría y monótona se escucho detrás de ti, tú volteaste para encontrarte con unos fríos ojos azul metálico, tú sonreíste ante la indirecta forma de preocupación del pelinegro que se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes de la habitación.

-Vaya quién lo diría, hasta la lejana nube se preocupa por ti ( )- Tu sonreíste levemente ante las palabras del castaño que antes te había dado unas pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza.

-cállate omnívoro…- El pelinegro afilo su mirada mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el castaño con una oscura aura.

-Yare, yare…a veces actúan como niños- Tu pronunciaste con leve diversión, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en tu rostro, los aludidos fruncieron levemente el ceño mientras miraban hacia otro lado, con un leve sonrojo que no lograste ver por cerrar los ojos y sentarte en uno de los sillones que se encontraba en la oficina, tu abriste tus ojos al sentir como dos pesos se colocaban a tu lado.

-A veces me pregunto si nos tomas con la guardia baja a propósito ( ) – Al no comprender las palabras de Tsuna, tu moviste tu cabeza hacia un lado mientras un dedo lo recargabas en tu mejilla, ignorando el hecho de que esa era un pose muy adorable.

-A que te refieres Tsuna-san- Tanto Tsuna como Kyoya sintieron un leve salto en su pecho, ellos maldijeron interiormente por tu inocencia, levemente Tsuna se acerco a ti mientras con una mano te acariciaba la cabeza.

-Olvídalo, solo estoy divagando cosas sin importancia- El te ofreció una enorme sonrisa, que provoco un leve sonrojo en tus mejillas, ibas a respondedle a Tsuna, pero antes de poder hacerlo sentiste como alguien te rodeaba por el cuello con un cálido abrazo para después algo recargado en tu cuello, lentamente giraste tu cabeza para encontrarte a centímetros del rostro de Kyoya, tu gritaste interiormente ante la cercanía del pelinegro, ante su cercanía podas sentir el aliento de Kyoya, el cual tenía un leve olor a te y a menta.

-K-Kyoya-san…se puede saber que está haciendo- Tu intentaste por todos los medios, para el leve tic que se estaba haciendo en tu ceja derecha.

-Tenia frió…-Fue la única respuesta que pudiste recibir del frió protector de Nanimori, interiormente suspiraste, ibas a replicar pero otros brazos alrededor de tu cintura te hicieron quedarte en shock, lentamente volteaste tu cabeza hacia adelante, encontrándote don una sonrisa inocente de parte de Tsuna.

-Yo igual tenia frió…-Tu en ese momento sentiste un aura oscura rodeándote.

-Si tienen frió porque rayos no se abrazan entre ustedes par de idiotas- Gritaste con frustración, los aludidos se miraron unos segundos entre ellos, antes que Tsuna suspirara y Kyoya tuviera un pequeño tic en su ceja.

-A veces me pregunto si eres demasiado inocente…-Tsuna murmuro entre suspiros, pero como estabas todavía levemente enojada no lograste escuchar sus palabras.

-"Algo me dice que éstos dos no tenían frió… ya se…"- Tus ojos se agrandaron y te paraste de un brinco para apuntarles con un dedo a Tsuna y a Kyoya.

-No tenían frió -Los aludidos abrieron levemente los ojos al ver como tu sonreías- lo hicieron para molestarme ¿cierto?- Tsuna en ese momento sonrió con calidez, y levemente asintió pero Kyoya que estaba a su lado logro sentir el aura oscura a su alrededor, aunque Kyoya tampoco estaba mejor, el seguía teniendo su usual expresión seria, pero también desprendía un aura oscura más fuerte que la del castaño y un brillo peligroso se lograba ver en su expresión.

-"Enserio estos dos son malos"- pensaste con un puchero, ignorando sus auras -"Pasar tanto tiempo con Reborn hizo que se corrompiera la inocencia del inocente Tsuna y que Kyoya…fuera más sádico y malo que de costumbre, si los viera…estaría muy orgullo Reborn…si solo pudiera verlos…"- Tu expresión en ese momento se oscureció, los presentes lograron notar fácilmente tu cambio y pusieron una expresión seria, tu no dijiste nada más y lentamente te volviste a sentar entre los dos.

-Entonces el plan empezara desde ahora hasta dentro de un mes- Tu voz se escucho levemente ronca, al parecer tus emociones te traicionaban, esperaste unos segundos para calmarte y proseguir-…Tsuna…Kyoya…intenten no morir…-Tu les diste una triste sonrisa, los aludidos abrieron levemente los ojos para después darte una cálida sonrisa, aunque claro que era más grande de parte del castaño.

-Aunque me pidas eso ( ), sabes que será necesario…pero estoy seguro que Kyoya no se meterá en peleas sin sentido…-Tanto tu como Tsuna voltearon para encarar al estoico pelinegro, el cual solo asintió con un movimiento microscópico- ni tampoco aceptara peleas contra rivales fuertes para no ponerse en peligro ¿verdad Kyoya?- sin decir ninguna palabra, Kyoya solo miro hacia otro lado.

-"jaja-ja…creo que no puede alejarse de una pelea que presente dificultades"- Fue lo que pensaste junto con Tsuna.

-Es una promesa verdad- Tu te paraste y alzaste e tus dos manos enfrente de Tsuna y a Kyoya, ellos se sorprendieron primero por tu acción, pero después solo suspiraron y entrelazaron sus manos con las tuyas, claro que Kyoya pareció vacilar, pero una cara tuya de perrito abandonado sirvió para convencerlo muy para su disgusto, pues viste como maldecía por lo bajo, tu reíste mentalmente, era algo bueno que Kyoya fuera débil con los animales pequeños y lindos.

-A veces eres demasiado herbívora- Kyoya gruño levemente por estar haciendo un acto de herbívoro como el siempre decía, tu solo reíste por lo bajo y sin más realizaron la promesa.

-Es una promesa- Tsuna pronuncio con una sonrisa, pero tú notaste un poco de tristeza en ella, pero preferiste no decir nada.

-Hm...- Bueno ya era un logro que aceptara tu mano así que no dijiste nada en contra de la respuesta de Kyoya.

-Es una promesa- Tu sonreíste con un poco de tristeza la cual tanto Tsuna como Kyoya lograron ver.

Tsuna como Kyoya se miraron unos segundos antes de mirarte con preocupación de parte del castaño y con leve aburrimiento de parte del pelinegro, pues él estaba más que seguro que todo iría bien, algo que nunca admitiría en voz alta, pues sería como admitir que es un herbívoro que creé en las palabras de su jefe, claro que el nunca admitiría ni esto ni que reconoce que respeta a Tsuna, antes preferiría morir, que dar a torcer su orgullo.

-De todos modos…cuídense ¿vale?- Tsuna como Kyoya asintieron levemente, con Tsuna dándote una cálida sonrisa y Kyoya sonriendo de lado.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, aun tengo trabajo que hacer- Tu te levantaste y en un segundo sacaste de la anda tu antifaz y peluca para ponértelos a la misma velocidad, al ponerte tu disfraz tanto tu expresión como tu voz se habían puesto monótonas.

-Si me disculpa Décimo Vongola, Guardián de la nube- Ante tu cambio Tsuna te sonrió nerviosamente y Kyoya solo te dio una mirada seria.

-Llevar ese uniforme sí que te cambia ( )- Tsuna te dio una tensa sonrisa, tu solo parpadeaste y lo miraste con una expresión monótona.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo…pero aun no comprendo porque me vuelvo tan monótona con este uniforme…pero bueno no es importante…me voy, debo cuidar del señor Byakuran- Ante el nombre, tanto Tsuna como Kyoya se tensaron.

-Hn…-Kyoya tuvo un aura oscura rodeándole mientras una sonrisa sangrienta apariencia en su rostro, Tsuna solo sonrió nerviosamente ante el aura de su guardián.

-Estas demasiado tenso Kyoya, así envejecerás mas rápido- pronunciaste con un tono monótono pero con un leve tono de diversión, y antes que el guardián de la Nube te atacara por tu comentario rápidamente saliste de la habitación, una vez estuviste lejos de la mansión usaste tus llamas nieblas, pues no querías que el radar te localizara en la base de Vongola, después de alejarte lo suficiente te tele transportarte a la base Millefiore, una vez ahí caminaste por unos pasillos hasta dar con unas enormes puertas blancas, suspiraste un poco antes de tocar.

Tocaste levemente, pero después de unos minutos al no recibir respuesta pronunciaste una disculpa antes de entrar, ahí frente a ti, sentado en unos sillones blancos, se encontraba en toda su gloria Byakuran durmiendo plácidamente con una bolsa de malvaviscos en sus manos, tu suspiraste levemente y te acercaste a Byakuran.

Te acercaste sigilosamente sin hacer ningún ruido, Byakuran se veía tranquilo e inocente, como si fuera un ángel que nunca se ha manchado sus manos, ante tus pensamientos tu expresión se volvió un poco sarcástica y tétrica.

-"Podrás parecer un Ángel Byakuran, pero en el fondo solo eres un demonio cruel y despiadado…un Ángel que solo miente y que confunde a la gente para que se vuelvan sus simples marionetas y peones de su gran juego"- Tu te paraste a lado de Byakuran, levemente apretaste su puño, mientras un aura oscura te rodeaba.

-Byakuran- Susurraste acercándote a él, levemente suspiraste al ver la cara durmiente de tu ahora peor enemigo, el aura a tu alrededor desapareció, tenias que mantener tu disfraz, con una expresión monótona intentaste despertar a Byakuran tocando levemente su hombro, pero él nunca respondió, con un suspiro de frustración te rendiste.

- Al parecer lo único que no ha cambiado de Byakuran es su sueño pesado- murmuraste con una pequeña sonrisa la cual borraste enseguida, te regañaste mentalmente, no debías olvidar que la persona frente a ti era un ser ruin y despreciable, negaste levemente observaste la bolsa de malvaviscos y extendiste tu mano para quitársela y ponerla en la mesa, no querías que se cayera y ensuciara el piso de la habitación.

Pero antes de siquiera rozar la bolsa una mano tomo tu muñeca y te jalo, de un segundo para otro te encontraba debajo de Byakuran, tu soltaste un leve grito ante el repentino movimiento del peliblanco.

-( )-chan…-Al oír tu nombre salir de los labios del albino provoco que tu corazón se congelara, Byakuran estaba en ese momento sobre ti y su rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo, casi podías sentir su aliento en tu rostro, pero abriste tus ojos aun mas al ver aquellos ojos lavanda de Byakuran usualmente fríos y serios, llenos de calidez y ternura, sentiste como tu pecho se oprimía ante ello, pero antes de poder decir algo viste como Byakuran parpadeaba unas veces antes de que su usual mirada volviera a la de siempre, el se alejo lentamente de ti y esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh lo siento Cervello-Chan, estaba aun medio dormido y pensé que eras otra persona- Byakuran rio levemente para acercarse y darte una fría mirada- es que hueles como alguien que aprecio mucho- Tu te tensaste ante aquellas palabras, pero no te dejaste engañar por Byakuran y hablaste de forma monótona.

-No se preocupe Byakuran-sama, fue mi culpa por acercarme de esa manera- Byakuran parecía haber perdido su brillo en su mirada ante tu respuesta monótona, por un segundo los ojos de Byakuran parecía esperar otra reacción pero hundiste aquella tonta idea y te levantaste una vez Byakuran se había parado, tu suspiraste levemente antes de informarle a Byakuran sobre algunos asuntos de algunas familias mafiosas, sin esperar ninguna respuesta te alejaste hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar a la puerta una mano detuvo tu salida, lentamente volteaste para ver como Byakuran te daba una enorme sonrisa, tu no hiciste nada y solo lo observaste.

-"Esa sonrisa no es verdadera, solo es una sonrisa bacía y torcida, digna de un demonio"- Tu pensaste sin dejar que algún sentimiento se reflejara en tu rostro, a veces agradecías que aquel uniforme te hiciera monótona.

-Cervello-Chan no sé porque pero tu presencia me relaja y calma, así que te daré esto como obsequio- Sin esperar tu respuesta el puso frente a ti un ramo de flores de diferentes colores, ante el obsequio tú te sorprendiste, pero lo ocultaste para que Byakuran no se diera cuenta, levemente tomaste el ramo y lo observaste durante un segundo con nostalgia, la cual no pudiste ocultar de Byakuran.

* * *

**~Flash Back~**

-Sabes eh escuchado que si recibes un ramo de cualquier tipo de flor de una persona frente a al árbol Sakura más antiguo de la ciudad, su amor transcenderá el tiempo y espacio, eh incluso te dará la oportunidad de si alguna vez reencarnas, te dará la oportunidad de volverte a ver con la misma persona para que vuelvan a estar juntos, y tener otra oportunidad de volverse amar"- Tu en ese momento estabas sentada en la sombra de un árbol descansando, pero sin poder evitarlo dos amigas tuyas te habían encontrado y parecían charlar sobre una historia de amor de la cual no quisiste escuchar para poder dormir, lástima que al estar a tu lado sus voces no te lo permitían, así que resignada empezaste a escuchar la historia mientras tenias los ojos cerrados y te encontrabas acostada sobre el pasto siendo aun tapada por la sombra del árbol.

-Si también eh escuchado que incluso si algo ocurre mal, te dará una oportunidad de remediarlo para que tengan una segunda oportunidad, aunque esto solo es posible si el que cometió el error aun te sigue amando y quiere remediarlo, pero aun así, me pregunto si con segunda oportunidad se referirá en otra vida, oh tal vez regresar en el tiempo, es un poco confuso…- Tu suspiraste ante la conversación y te sentaste pero no pudiste levantarte, pues tus amigas notaron tu acción y de un segundo para otro te tomaron de las manos.

-Dime dime ( )-Chan, tu ya tienes ah alguien especial- La pregunta de ( ) te hizo mirarla con molestia, mientras tus mejillas se coloreaban de un leve color rosa.

-No me importa por ahora esas cosas ( )- Tu negaste rotundamente, aunque en el fondo sabias que no era del todo cierto.

-¿EH? Pero si yo pensé que ya estabas con aquel peliblanco adicto a los malvaviscos, aunque lo conociste hace tres año, desde entonces se volvieron inseparables y por la mirada que se dan pensé que ya no era simple amistad- la respuesta de ( ) te hizo sonrojarte aun mas, tu sonreíste con nerviosismo.

-No es lo que piensan, solo somos amigos- "aunque yo quisiera algo más"- pero esto último lo dijiste en tu mente, pues no querías que alguien se enterara de ello, con leve frustración te paraste y te despediste de tus amigas.

Como en ese momento hacia frió tu llevabas una sudadera de color ( ) la cual tenía un gorro con orejas de ( ) que en ese momento tapaba gran parte de tu rostro, ocultado tu ( ) cabello ( ), al igual que tus ojos ( ), ocasionando que tu apariencia parecía la de un niño en vez de una niña, mientras caminabas estabas tan perdida en tus pensamientos que no notaste a la persona frente a ti y chocaste contra ella, caíste al suelo dolorosamente, como aun tenias los ojos cerrados no notaste el aura oscura de la persona frente a ti, con lentitud te paraste y te disculpaste.

-Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención y- Pero no pudiste seguir hablando al sentir un duro golpe en tu costado lanzándote hacia una pared, el golpe te aturdió por unos segundos.

-Herbívoro deberías prestar por donde caminas, si te veo perturbando la paz de Nanimori "te morderé hasta la muerte"- Tu tenias la mirada en el suelo, la ira empezaba a nacer en tu interior, la persona que te había golpeado seguía dándote una fría mirada, oh eso era lo que tu sentías y de lo cual estabas seguro que no era incierto.

-"Tranquila ( ), solo es un idiota que no sabe con quién se mete, solo déjalo ir y podrás seguir con tu camino para dormir en algún cómodo lugar sin ninguna molestia"- tu paciencia estaba a un hilo de romperse, pero tu intentaste por todos los medios calmarte, pero una sola palabra de tu atacante hizo que perdieras tu paciencia.

-Débil Herbívoro- tu alzaste levemente tu cabeza para ver como aquel chico parecía limpiar como si tu sangre fuera suciedad de sus armas de metal, las cuales reconociste como un par de tonfas y con la que estabas segura te había goleado aquel loco pelinegro, tú en ese momento perdiste la cordura.

-Kukukuku, déjame decirte algo mocoso, usualmente con ese golpe ya te hubiera atacado pero hoy estaba de buenas e intente ignorar tu insolencia y dejarte ir, pero que me insultaras, fue algo que me hizo enojarme pero seguía sin querer atacarte, pero que después te atrevieras a llamarme débil sin siquiera tener pruebas es algo que no soportare- Tu te paraste del suelo y viste como la mirada del chico seguía en ti, pudiste notar como ante tus palabras el chico parecía enojarse, pero a ti poco te importo.

-Eres un mocoso sin respeto y déjame decirte si ahorita mismo rompemos la paz de Nanimori es tu culpa por actuar como un crió sin paciencia- Y sin dejarle contestar oh que el empezara el ataque tú te lanzaste contra él, sin esperar tu enorme velocidad lograste meterle un puñetazo en el estomago, sonreíste de lado al ver su cara de sorpresa, la cual fue borrada un segundo después por una expresión enojada y de frustración.

El pelinegro lanzo un ataque con su tonfa por la derecha, tu lograste pararla, intento pegarte con su otra tonfa, pero tu soltaste la primera y con un salto te alejaste de él, le diste una sonrisa de superioridad, lo que ocasiono que se molestara mas, con una velocidad casi a la par con la tuya se acerco para golpearte con sus tonfas, en un ágil movimiento tú te doblaste hacia atrás viendo como las tonfas pasaban encima de ti formando una x, sentiste el frió metal rosándote, usando tus manos como soporte tú te recargaste en ellas y le diste una patada en la barbilla al pelinegro lanzándolo hacia atrás, viste como este chocaba contra una pared, ocasionando un cráter en ella, el chico no tardo ni en segundo para ponerse de pie de nuevo y ahora fue tu turno de sorprenderte al ver la sonrisa en el.

-Wao...- Fue lo que lograste escuchar antes que se lanzara contra ti, tu esquivaste con facilidad sus ataques, pero en un descuido el logro meterte un golpe en tu estomago y te hizo estrellarte contra un árbol, tosiendo un poco de sangre te paraste y con el ceño fruncido te lanzaste contra él.

-Herbívoro…-El dirigió sus tonfas hacia tu rostro pero tú las detuviste con tus manos, la monstruosa fuerza con la que te ataco hizo que tus manos temblaran levemente pero tú no le diste importancia al dolor y miraste la fría mirada azul metálica de tu contrincante, tu rostro había quedado a centímetros con el de él.

-Una lección si es la primera vez que pelas con alguien, al menos preséntate como se debe, mi nombre es ( ), ahora es tu turno- Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en tu rostro, el chico pareció mirarte con molestia pero haciendo como si no le importara se presento.

-Hibari Kyoya omnívoro- Tu aguantaste las ganas de reír ante el comportamiento de Kyoya.

-Enserio que eres un chico tímido Kyoya, y supongo que omnívoro es mejor que herbívoro- Tú tuviste que usar toda tu fuerza de voluntad para no reírte de ver a Kyoya levemente sonrojado y con una expresión que parecía más un puchero que una mirada asesina, tú te acercaste a Kyoya a centímetros de su rostro.

-Quien te dio permiso de llamarme por mi nombre omnívora, te morderé hasta la muerte- Tu sonreíste, mientras Kyoya intento zafarse de tu agarre, pero tú no se lo permitiste.

-Otra lección Kyoya, nunca dejes una oportunidad para atacar, todo tu cuerpo es tu arma recuérdalo- Tu te alejaste un poco tu cabeza y sin darle opción de responder le diste un cabezazo.

Ante tu ataque Kyoya cayó al suelo inconsciente, un hilito de sangre bajo por tu frente, en ese momento te preguntabas si el hecho de pelear en medio de la calle destruyendo las paredes, usando técnicas de pelea que parecen sacadas de una película y pelear hasta que uno de los dos se quedaran inconscientes es algo normal, levemente suspiraste y te quedaste viendo el cuerpo de Kyoya, no sabias si irte y dejarlo ahí, oh llevarlo ah algún lado, pero antes de poder hacer algo, un chico con un extraño peinado se acerco a ti dándole una inclinación y sin más empezó a cargar a Kyoya como si de un costal se tratara y se marcho de ahí, tu ibas a decir algo, pero simplemente suspiraste y te marchaste, ya había sido un día demasiado raro para ti, mientras paseabas por segunda vez en el día chocaste contra alguien.

Ante el choque cerraste los ojos pero un cálido abrazo detuvo tu caída, tú oliste un dulce aroma a malvavisco, abriste los ojos inmediatamente pues solo conocías alguien que tuviera ese aroma, alzaste tu cabeza para encontrarte a centímetros del rostro de Byakuran, sin poder evitarlo te sonrojaste levemente, quedaron unos segundos en la misma posición hasta que Byakuran te soltó, tu sentiste la perdida de calidez en tu cuerpo, pero ocultaste tu reacción y solo le diste una sonrisa a Byakuran

-Bya-Chan co…- Pero tu saludo fue interrumpido por Byakuran, el repentinamente había tomado tu cabeza con sus dos manos, en sus ojos se podía ver un poco de preocupación.

-( ) ¿Qué rayos te paso en la frete?- Sin dejarte contestar Byakuran de la nada te cargo al estilo nupcial haciendo que tu corazón empezara a latir rápidamente y tus mejillas se pusieran rojas como un tomate.

-¡Kyaaaa!, Byakuran… ¿Qué crees que haces?- Pero Byakuran no te soltó y simplemente te empezó a llevar, tú te no pudiste evitar sonrojarte más por las miradas de las personas, así que te lo abrazaste del cuello escondiendo tu rostro de las personas, en ese momento aunque no lo admitieras estabas completamente feliz, sin darte cuenta una sonrisa apareció en tu rostro, y estabas tan perdida en tu mundo que no notaste la sonrisa que también tenía Byakuran.

-Llegamos…-Tú estabas tan perdida en tus pensamientos que no escuchaste la voz de Byakuran, este sonrió de lado y sin esperar tu respuesta te soltó con delicadeza en el suelo, en ese momento estaban en los límites de Nanimori a las orillas del bosque, sin decirte alguna palabras se alejo perdiéndose entre los árboles, una vez saliste de tu mundo notaste que te encontrabas sola, miraste a tu alrededor y notaste que estabas cerca del bosque, notaste que algo tapaba los rayos del sol así que miraste hacia arriba y abriste tus ojos completamente al ver un enorme árbol sakura totalmente florecido, era el Sakura más grande que habías visto, de la nada las palabras de tus amigas resonaron en tu cabeza pero tu rápidamente las alejaste.

-"Claro que no es el mismo árbol, además Byakuran me abandono y no vi ningún regalo en su mano"- Tu pensaste con desilusión, sin poder evitarlo suspiraste pero no pudiste hacerlo porque un malvavisco se había metido en tu boca, tu casi te ahogaste con el dulce, así que una vez te recuperaste miraste hacia Byakuran y estabas a punto de gritarle cuando de la nada un ramo de flores de muchos colores se puso delante de ti.

-No sabía que flor elegir así que escogí de muchas clases para que fuera un ramo único- Byakuran te dio una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que tus mejillas se colorearan sin poder evitarlo tú también sonreíste y tomaste el ramo con delicadeza.

-Gracias Bya-Chan…este ramo es por nuestra amistad ¿verdad?- Tu preguntaste con cierta tristeza pues sabias que Byakuran nunca se enamoraría de ti, oh eso es lo que pensabas antes de que unos cálidos labios se posaran en los tuyos, roja como un tomate miraste a Byakuran con la boca completamente abierta.

-Espero que esto te haga entender que no quiero ser solo tu amigo- Y sin esperar tu respuesta Byakuran te volvió a besar, una vez se separo de ti, el te atrapo en un cálido abrazo, tú te tapaste la cara con tus manos.

-No tienes vergüenza Bya-Chan, a veces te comportas como si no fueras un niño 10 de- Pero Byakuran no te contesto y solo te dio una sonrisa maliciosa, sonrojada ocultaste tu rostro en su pecho, y una sonrisa tonta apareció en tu rostro.

-"Espero que esa tonta historia sea verdad"- Pensaste con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

**~Fin del flash back~**

* * *

-Cervello-Chan que pasa, de un momento a otro te perdiste en tus pensamientos- La voz de Byakuran te hizo parpadear un poco antes de que dejaras de ver el ramo de tus manos para ver hacia arriba, tu casi soltaste un grito cuando viste que el rostro de Byakuran se encontraba a centímetros del tuyo, poniendo una expresión tranquila solo negaste levemente.

-No se preocupe Byakuran-Sama, si me disculpa- Sin esperar respuesta rápidamente saliste de la habitación dejando a Byakuran solo, mientras caminabas por los pasillos no pudiste evitar levemente sonrojarte.

-"Mierda casi me dejo descubrir por el…maldita sea"- Golpeaste con tu puño una de las paredes- "el solo está jugando conmigo…este juego puede ser de dos Byakuran"- Tu sonreíste con malicia, las flores en tu mano empezaron a quemarse por tus flamas, tu solo viste como estas eran quemadas hasta ser cenizas, sin ninguna palabra saliste de ahí.

-"Usted me toma como un pasatiempo y diversión Byakuran, y por eso Tsuna y los demás tendrán tiempo para prepararse, así que juega todo lo que quieras conmigo, después no podrás ¡Bastardo!"- Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en tu rostro, un poco de amargura apareció en tu mirada.

-"Al parecer estar tanto tiempo con un Monstruo me está convirtiendo en uno"- Pensaste amargamente mientras seguías caminando.

* * *

-Me llamo Byakuran-Sama- Tu te inclinaste con respeto, Byakuran estaba sentado en la silla tras su escritorio, en ese momento estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana.

-Sabes Cervello-Chan hable con Shou-Chan sobre el Décimo Vongola y estoy pensando muy pronto deshacerme de él, pero todavía tengo duda sobre algo- Ante las palabras de Byakuran tú te tensaste, estabas agradecida porque aun no se hubiera dado vuelta.

-Y en que tiene duda Byakuran-Sama- Tu voz sonó tranquila pero por dentro te estabas poniendo nerviosa, Byakuran en ese momento se giro y te dio una gran sonrisa maliciosa, tú querías gritar y meterle un puñetazo a tu querido amante de los malvaviscos pero te detuviste, eso haría que todos los planes se fueran a la basura, así que sin dejar que Byakuran viera tus sentimientos lo miraste con tranquilidad.

-Estaba pensando que una vez haya acabado con Tsuna-chan, que haré con el cuerpo, Shou-Chan me dijo que al menos debería entregar su cuerpo a sus Guardianes respetando a mi rival, pero no estoy seguro, pienso que congelar su cuerpo y tenerlo en mi oficina como trofeo suena más tentador- Esas palabras se enterraron en tu corazón como si fueran cuchillas, no podías creer escuchar eso de alguien que alguna vez amaste.

-Byakuran-Sama usted tiene la última palabra, pero el Décimo Vongola que fue su rival más digno debería demostrarle al menos un poco de reconocimiento por entretenerlo y enviarlo a su Familia- Tu esperabas que Byakuran te hiciera caso, sino todo lo que planeaste se iría a la basura, Byakuran te quedo viendo por unos segundos antes de sonreír y abrir una bolsa de malvaviscos.

-Cervello-Chan es aburrida como Shou-Chan, pero creo que aceptare lo que dices…-Tu ibas a salir pero la voz de Byakuran te detuvo antes de que pudieras poner tu mano en la perilla de la puerta- además, incluso si ellos tienen el cuerpo del Décimo Vongola, cuando los destruya…- El tono de Byakuran hizo que tu giraras levemente tu cabeza para verlo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras el dulce en su mano empezaba a derretirse por su Flama Cielo- puedo quemar su ataúd enfrente de su Familia y tener el privilegio de ver como las almas de sus Guardianes se rompen al ver el cuerpo de su querido Líder siendo quemado por mis propias manos- Byakuran volvió a sonreír y destruyo el dulce entre sus manos, el tiro al suelo las sobras y te miro con un sonrisa que te recordaba a un astuto Zorro- ¿No lo crees Cervello-Chan?- Tú querías lanzarte contra Byakuran por hablar de una vida como si hablara del tiempo pero reprimiste las ganas de golpearlo y solo pudiste asentir levemente antes de que abrieras al puerta y salieras de la habitación.

-Te has convertido en un ser sin corazón Byakuran- tu sonreíste amargamente.

* * *

-Al parecer la Familia del Décimo Vongola hoy está de luto Cervello-Chan- Tu miraste a Byakuran con leve enojo.

-"¿Y de quién crees es la culpa idiota?"- Tú querías estar ene se momento con Vongola para ver el entierro aunque técnicamente no lo enterraran de Tsuna, pero Byakuran te había mandado a llamar para que le hicieras compañía para quien sabe qué cosa, aun te preguntabas como sabia quien eras tú de todas las demás Cervello, pero preferías no saberlo y quedar en la ignorancia.

-Sería divertido interrumpir el entierro- Tu ibas a gritarle a Byakuran pero te contuviste- pero Shou-Chan me dio muchos papeles que firmar, moriré por tanto papeleo- Byakuran hizo un puchero y sentó en su sillón comiendo mas de sus dulces, la fría mirada de Byakuran te hizo tensarte pero no te moviste ni un milímetro y tu expresión tampoco había cambiado ni un poco, aun te preguntabas como podías estar frente al hombre que un día amaste con todo tu ser, para ahora ser el hombre que mas odiabas y que juraste no descansar hasta verlo morir, pero dejaste tus pensamientos cuando oíste la voz de Byakuran.

-Puedes retirarte, hasta otro día que me sienta con ganas de hablar con alguien Cervello-Chan- Byakuran te despidió de la mano y tu contenta saliste de ahí.

Una vez lejos usaste tus Flamas Niebla y completamente cambiada, apareciste en la reunión de Vongola, claro que tú te quedaste entre las sombras, ver a Tsuna en un ataúd repleto de flores en su interior te hizo apretar levemente los puños.

-Te prometo que esto no se quedara así Tsuna, incluso si alguna vez lo ame, el ya no es aquel hombre, solo es un monstruo adicto de los malvaviscos, un astuto Zorro que usa de mascara una sonrisa amable…-Tu te quedaste viendo toda la reunión hasta que todos se fueran, los gritos de los Guardianes junto a sus llantos te hicieron cerrar los ojos y llorar también.

-"Hacer llorar a la personas por pura diversión no es algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso Byakuran…solo un demonio se reiría de ello"- Ese día la lluvia limpio los rostros de todos los presentes, al parecer Tsuna no quería verlos tan tristes y quiso limpiar sus tristezas, ese día el ocupo el papel de su Guardián de la Lluvia para tranquilizarlos, pues incluso en ese momento su Guardián necesitaba ser reconfortado, esa noche lloraste hasta quedar dormida.

* * *

Tú te encontrabas de nuevo en la oficina de Byakuran, tu veías con leve sorpresa el aura oscura que llevaba Byakuran en ese momento, poco te importaba el bienestar de Byakuran pero no pudiste apagar tu curiosidad por verlo tan deprimido, aunque sonriera podías ver aquel sentimiento muy en el fondo de sus ojos.

-Que pasa Byakuran-Sama parece estar deprimido- Tu sabias que había sido raro que actuaras así, pero era una costumbre que no podías dejar cuando veías ah alguien así, Byakuran abrió levemente los ojos por haber sido descubierto, el parecía un poco nervioso al principio antes de que te sonriera como si nada.

-No sé de que hablas Cervello-Chan- Pero tú no aceptaste esa respuesta y miraste a Byakuran con leve seriedad claro que con una expresión monótona no se notaba mucho que tú dijeras, después de unos minutos la máscara de Byakuran se rompió un poco y sus ojos mostraron cierta amargura, después de eso él se giro en su silla y empezó a ver por la ventana.

-Yo supe hace desde antes de la traición de Shou-Chan que el ya no me era muy leal- La declaración de Byakuran te hizo abrir levemente los ojos él se rió levemente- pero aun así no hice nada para castigarle oh arruinar sus planes- Tu no respondiste y esperaste a que Byakuran contestara la pregunta obvia a sus palabras

"¿Por qué?"

-Al parecer mi ambición me hizo querer estar junto a Shou-Chan todo el tiempo posible antes de que me traicionara…extraño que alguien como yo quisiera una amistad al grado de no importa si te llegara a traicionar aun así permanecerías a su lado- Las palabras honestas de Byakuran te hicieron quedarte sin decir nada oh moverte, simplemente te quedaste viendo a Byakuran que seguía mirando por la ventana, tú te giraste y cuando abriste la puerta te detuviste para hablar.

-Incluso alguien como tu Byakuran-Sama que lo tiene todo y posee una gran fuerza, no puede evitar anhelar por una sincera amistad- Y sin más te marchaste.

* * *

-Byakuran-Sama nosotras nos encargaremos de ser jueces de su pelea- Otra integrante de Cervello hablo a tu lado, tu aun sentías escalofríos porque alguien idéntico a ti hablara a tu lado con la misma expresión y voz.

-Gracias Cer-Chan- Tu sentiste el impulso de golpear tu frente por el ridículo nombre que Byakuran usaba para identificarlas, pero al menos preferías que a ti no te pusiera un extraño nombre como "Cer-Chan" por varias veces el nombre de "Cervello-Chan" te resultaba mejor, tú y tu compañera estaban a punto de salir antes que de la nada, tu compañera de repente cayera al suelo, tu miraste el cuerpo de tu compañera con los ojos completamente abiertos, el cuerpo empezó a ser rodeado por un charco de sangre, al tener experiencia sabias lo que eso significaba.

-Cer-Chan me aburría así que mejor la mate, pero no te preocupes Cervello-Chan tu eres interesante y me agradas- La fría respuesta de Byakuran te hizo mirarlo con incredulidad, el tenia una expresión divertida y sádica, tu miraste a su alrededor viendo la misma expresión en sus verdaderas Coronas Fúnebres, tú no te atreviste a responder y simplemente te inclinaste levemente para tomar el cuerpo de tu compañera y sacarlo de la oficina, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo Byakuran te detuvo.

-No es necesario Cervello-Chan, mis Guardianes se harán cargo de destruir el cuerpo- Ante la sonrisa de las Coronas Fúnebres tú te tensaste y sin querer ver como destrozarían el cuerpo saliste rápidamente con una simple inclinación y saliste de ahí, una vez en los pasillos corriste con todo lo que podías, y una vez estuviste fuera de la mansión te derrumbaste cerca de un árbol sin poder evitarlo, vomitaste al pensar en lo que le harían al cuerpo de tu compañera, por el brillo que habías podido ver en los Guardianes de Byakuran sabias que al cuerpo lo destrozarían en miles de pedazos.

-"Maldita seas Byakuran"- tu soltaste un gruñido de frustración y odio, lentamente caíste al suelo mientras tu cuerpo levemente temblaba.

Al día siguiente empezaba la semana que Byakuran le había dado a Tsuna para que se preparara para estar a su nivel, pero tú sabias que Byakuran simplemente todo aquello como un juego y que pensaba que él podría destruir a Tsuna y a sus Guardianes con mucha facilidad, sabias que esa confianza seria la destrucción del líder Millefiore.

* * *

Un día antes de las luchas Byakuran te había llamado de nuevo a su despacho, y aunque no quisieras ir, no podías negarte, una vez en la oficina viste a Byakuran mirando por la ventana mientras una expresión de tristeza cubría su rostro, por la ventana se podían ver las gotas de lluvia cayendo con fuerza, al parecer ese día el Cielo quiso llorar.

-Sabes Cervello-Chan hace mucho tiempo yo ame ah alguien- Tu abriste los ojos levemente mientras veías la expresión seria de Byakuran en su rostro, pero él estaba tan perdido en sus recuerdos que no logro verte- ella era única y especial, sus ojos ( ) siempre me cautivaron, al igual que todo lo demás, cada parte de ella me hizo caer completamente enamorado por ella- Tu te tensaste, no querías oír esas palabras, y mucho menos saliendo de Byakuran- incluso ella me adentro a la adicción de este dulce…pero sabes, no me volví adicto a este dulce por su sabor- Byakuran sonrió con un poco de humor y amargura, como si le causara gracia y al mismo tiempo tristeza- Fue porque cada vez que comía este dulce me recordaba a su enigmático aroma a malvavisco, cuando me separe de ella, el comer estos dulces siempre me lograba tranquilizar y sentir que ella estaba a mi lado apoyándome e intentando darme fuerzas y ánimos…-Byakuran miro el dulce de su mano con una pequeña sonrisa genuina- ella era el ser más perfecto que alguna vez conocí…su nombre era ( )- Byakuran siguió observando el dulce, su sonrisa sincera fue cambiada por una amarga- pero ella hace mucho tiempo que murió, incluso un ser perfecto como yo, no pudo salvarla o traerla de vuelta, todo mi poder no sirvió para revivirla…algo con lo que estoy de acuerdo con Tsuna-chan es que yo usaría para proteger a la persona que mas quiero, pero ahora que ( ) no está…mi poder no sirve para aquellos propósitos…-Byakuran dejo caer el dulce de su mano mientras sus ojos se volvían fríos y sin sentimientos, el te volteo a ver con aquella expresión.

-Sabes porque te lo cuento Cervello-Chan- Tu lentamente negaste, Byakuran te observo durante unos segundos antes de mirar al techo- porque tu aroma es el mismo que el de ella…tu me recuerdas a mi único amor- Tu te congelaste sentías que las lagrimas bajarían en cualquier momento, Byakuran no te dijo nada más y solo te ordeno retirarte y dejarlo solo.

-Si me disculpa Byakuran-Sama- Tu te inclinaste levemente, saliste rápidamente de la habitación una vez lejos de ella lagrimas empezaron a bajar por tus mejillas, en un pasillo te detuviste recargándote en la pared mientras una de tus manos se encontraba tapando tus ojos, ese día lloraste sin poder detener las lagrimas, sabias que no cambiaras tus planes pero esa noche decidiste llorar como una simple chica que la vida complico su Amor y dejo que aquel honesto Amor muriera lentamente como una flor.

Y sin saberlo, Byakuran esa noche también dejo algunas lágrimas fluir…pero él no lloro mucho pues al parecer el Cielo ya había llorado antes todas sus lágrimas.

* * *

Sin darte cuenta, después de hablar sobre el plan con Tsuna y Kyoya, ya habían pasado dos meses, tu habías estado escondida entre las sombras viendo la pelea de Byakuran, tu quisiste llorar cuando viste como Byakuran estaba a punto de ganar, pero sonreíste al ver a Uni deteniendo su triunfo, ahora estabas escondida entre las sombras viendo como Byakuran utilizaba su poder especial, tu hablaste una vez viste lo había dejado de utilizar.

-Estas a punto de cumplir su sueño Byakuran-Sama- Tu voz resonó en aquel solitario lugar, Byakuran que estaba sentado en una especie de trono te miro sin dejar de sonreír.

-Una vez tenga a Uni su sueño será cumplido y nadie podrá detenerlo…-Byakuran miro hacia el techo mientras una sonrisa de superioridad aparecía en su rostro, tu lo observaste desde las sombras- dígame Byakuran-Sama ¿cómo será su mundo perfecto?- Tu voz resonó de nuevo, pero Byakuran esta vez no sonrió y te miro sin ningún sentimiento.

-El mundo por el cual soñé será creado…pero…faltara algo al final…-Tu miraste a Byakuran con una ceja levemente alzada, el te dio una sonrisa amarga- porque ( ) no estará a mi lado…en este punto me di cuenta que incluso si gano ella no estará ahí y no podrá ser perfecto- Tu miraste a Byakuran con una sonrisa triste.

-Pero si gana aquí en otro mundo usted tendrá a su amor y podrá traerlo con todo su poder- Byakuran volvió a mirar el techo, tu como el sabrían que ya casi era hora de que el saliera a escena.

-Te equivocas, ella no se encuentra en ninguna dimensión, como las Cajas de Vongola ella es única y solo está en esta dimensión…bueno creo que es hora de irme, te dejo un regalo Cervello-Chan- Las palabras de Byakuran hicieron eco en tu cabeza, el levemente se paro y empezó ah alejarse, tu no lo detuviste ni te mostraste ante él con tu verdadera forma, solo viste como se marchaba, el en segundos desapareció, él ya no era el Byakuran que una vez conociste, el no era la persona que amabas, solo era un cascaron vació que ya no tenía alma ni sentimientos, tu caminaste hasta el trono y te congelaste a pasos de él, tu observaste con incredulidad el ramo de flores de muchos colores con algunas flores echas de malvaviscos que se encontraba descansando con inocencia en aquel majestuoso trono.

-Eres un idiota…-Tu caíste de rodillas mientras tomabas el ramo de flores, tu podías sentir como la fuerza de Byakuran aumentaba, como el parecía estar peleando con Tsuna, de la nada una pantalla apareció frente al trono y enseño la pelea de Byakuran y Tsuna.

-idiota- apretaste con más fuerza el ramo, tu pudiste ver como Byakuran con Uni y Tsuna eran encerrados en un campo, las lagrimas parecían no querer detenerse, así que tú te acurrucaste al trono mientras el aroma de Byakuran llegaba a ti, el ver a Uni morir junto a Gamma te hizo soltar mas lagrimas.

-Porque tuviste que transformarte en esto, porque simplemente no pudiste quedarte a mi lado- Tu llanto se escucho por todo el lugar, pero no había nadie presente para mirar toda la tristeza que albergaba tu corazón, en ese momento te encontrabas sola rodeada de tristeza y dolor, tú viste como Byakuran preparaba su ataque al igual que Tsuna, tú atrajiste el ramo a ti.

-Sabes muy bien que no ganaras Byakuran…eres un idiota por hacerme ver esto, idiota…eres un completo idiota- Tu dejaste de respirar cuando viste en el último segundo de vida de Byakuran como el miraba hacia la cámara escondida y te daba una de sus sonrisas mas cálidas y llenas de felicidad, tu llevaste una mano a tu boca y volviste a romper en llanto, en ese momento lo sabías…Byakuran hace mucho tiempo que había sabido de tu verdadera identidad, pero al igual que con Irie el había querido mantenerte a su lado, tu empezaste a golpear el suelo con tu puño, el ramo de flores estaba a tu lado mientras tu cegada por la ira destruías el suelo con tus manos, una vez te habías tranquilizado te recostaste en el suelo abrazando el ramo y antes de quedarte dormida un solo pensamiento cubrió tu mente.

-"Si eres una historia real, por favor dame otra oportunidad para estar a su lado y corregir nuestros errores, quiero empezar de nuevo…por favor"- Una lagrima bajo por tus ojos antes de que cayeras en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

-( )-Chan que haces aquí, sabes que estuve buscándote todo el día- La voz de Byakuran se escucho detrás de ti, tu lentamente te giraste para darle una gran sonrisa.

-Oh vamos Byakuran no seas infantil, solo apenas ayer fui a visitarte al hospital y todavía estamos a mediodía, no creo que me estuviste buscando durante mucho tiempo- Tu soltaste una gran risa al ver a Byakuran con un leve puchero.

-De todos modos que haces aquí, este Árbol Sakura aun no florece…- Byakuran comió de sus malvaviscos mientras veía el enorme árbol atrás de ti, tu solo sonreíste y te giraste para ver el árbol.

-Eso es porque aquí fue donde tú te me confesaste…-Tu sonreíste al escuchar como Byakuran se ahogaba con sus dulces- además este árbol me ayudo a volver a estar contigo- Lo ultimo lo susurraste antes de observar el ramo de flores junto a una bolsa de malvaviscos que habías dejado como regalo para el árbol, con una gran sonrisa te giraste y te paraste frente a Byakuran- bueno es hora de regresar con Uni y los demás, ya que esta pelea de los Arcobalenos termino es hora de que regresemos a casa Bya-chan- El te miro con una ceja levemente alzada por tu entusiasmo, pero no dijo nada y suspiro levemente antes de aparecer sus alas blancas y extender su mano hacia ti, tú te sonrojaste levemente antes de sonreír y tomarla.

-A veces pienso que amas demasiado el volar Bya-chan- Byakuran sonrió y te cargo al estilo nupcial.

-No me interesa mucho el volar, pero si eso significa que tú te aferraras a mí con fuerza y podre sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo, entonces no le veo ningún problema ( )-Chan- Tu te volviste a sonrojar y con un puchero abrasaste a Byakuran, mientras volaban tu observaste el enorme Sakura antes de que una gran sonrisa cubriera tu rostro.

-"Gracias por esta segunda oportunidad"-Ese fue tu ultimo pensamiento mientras levemente caías dormida ante la calidez de Byakuran, Byakuran también en ese momento tenía una gran sonrisa al verte entre sus brazos, al verte dormida el sonrió tiernamente antes de besarte en la frente y continuar volando.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA el final se que les hizo llorar, a mi me solto una lagrimita :3**

**bueno espero les haya gustado esta ultima parte de Byakuran al final fue diferente las ideales de la protagonista al ver como Byakuran ahbai cambiado, pero bueno, tuvo un final feliz XD**

**-Espero sus reviews XD**

**CIAO CIAO ~**


End file.
